Looking for You
by TinaMarie6624
Summary: Modern P&P Bill Darcy is a contractor who meets Elizabeth Bennet, a woman who looks just like his late wife. He has a 5 year old daughter who is his life but he has been dreaming of Elizabeth all of his life. Can they make this work.
1. Chapter 1

The following story has been inspired by the song _Looking for you _by Paul McCartney.

"I thought I saw your shadow in an old doorway  
But when I looked again I thought I made a big mistake  
It was someone who looked a little like you,  
But now I know ah-ha-ha, ain't no-one like you.  
I'll tell you why I know, Babe,  
Hey, 'Cause I'm looking for you, Looking for you."

Bill Darcy walked into the retail furniture store with a scowl on his face because he couldn't believe that he had to waste his time by picking out furniture for the model home on his new subdivision project. He had little enough time to spend with Anne Marie and this was the last thing he wanted to do when he should be home with her.

He looked at his watch and cursed because his job supervisor Charles Bingley was late as usual. He saw the sales woman on the other side of the showroom as he looked around and he was stunned. The dark haired woman made eye contact for a moment before she excused herself from her customer to greet him properly.

He couldn't take his eyes off her because she reminded him of someone else. _No that wasn't the right wording because that someone else reminded him of her even thought this was the first time he had ever laid his eyes on this woman. No it wasn't the first time he had seen her but that had been in his dreams._

"Good evening sir." She said and the timber of her voice was pleasing to his ears, "I'm Elizabeth Bennet and I'm the only salesperson here right now." She glanced over her shoulder, "I'm helping another customer at the moment but look around and if you have any questions or need anything just wave at me and I'll come to help you."

She wove her way through the furniture to the other couple who were there. Darcy saw that she was very shapely with her womanly curves in all the right places. Her curly dark hair bounced as she walked and he saw that it reached half-way down her back. As he stood there contemplating the woman, Bill heard a sound behind his shoulder.

"Wow, she is one fine woman." Bingley whistled quietly, "So are you ready to pick out furniture, boss."

"You're late." Darcy growled at him.

"I'm just a few minutes late and you seem to have found a distraction." Bingley countered as he had known this man for so long he knew how to deal with his moods. "Don't make an issue out it."

It wasn't long before the salesperson was back after she had finished with her other customers, "So what are you looking for?"

It was Charles Bingley who explained that they were furnishing a model home. He flirted with Elizabeth Bennet outrageously and she laughed at his advances.

Darcy glared at his friend as he made a play for the woman he… _He couldn't even admit to himself what he was feeling about this stranger who he seemed to know. Plus he had Anne Marie at home waiting for him and he loved her more than anything in this world._

"Darcy can I borrow your cell phone?" Bingley asked.

Bill handed him the phone without even thinking about it. A few minutes later Charles gave it back but Darcy's mind was more agreeable engaged and he didn't even notice.

Elizabeth was able to find the suites of furniture that suited their needs beautifully and before Darcy knew it they had finished the transaction and the delivery of the furniture was scheduled for the next day.

Bill got take-out pizza for dinner and within a half hour was at home and greeted at the door by his beloved Anne Marie, "Daddy." She called out to him and rushed to him as she threw herself upon his feet. This was her favorite game at the moment because then he would haul the five year old around on his feet.

This went on for a few minutes until she noticed the pizza box in his hands, "Pizza, did you get my favorite?"

He put the pizza down and scooped up his daughter. "Why of course my darling, I got cheese pizza just for you."

"I love you, Daddy."

His heart just melted when he heard those words and it made everything else worthwhile for him. "I love you too, baby."

This was the best part of his day and he hated to give up any part of it. He paid the babysitter and she left for the day.

He had enough money to hire a nanny to look after his daughter but he refused to do that. He loved taking care of her himself.

His wife Sarah had left him when Anne Marie was a baby when she had found that she didn't like living in a home where she was expected to behave as a mother and a wife. She had been pampered and spoiled by her rich parents and had gone after Bill Darcy with a passion when they were in college.

He sighed as he removed his tie and sat down at the table with his daughter. Once they were married, she had gotten pregnant right away and realized that life with Darcy was not going to be what she wanted. Sarah had wanted to be a spoiled, pampered princess who had a nanny and shopped for a living.

Bill Darcy had other ideas and wanted to be an active part of their daughter's life. When his best friend from Harvard, George Wickham had come into their lives, Sarah saw another means to latch onto a rich man. She had left her 3 month old daughter for a man who had been her husband's friend in school. She had died a few months later in a car accident and Anne Marie had never known her mother.

He picked up the picture from their wedding day and looked critically at the woman who had only been in his life for 18 months. He made sure that he kept pictures of Sarah around the house so that his daughter would always know her mother. He studied the picture and wondered why he had never seen that she had been empty on the inside. All she wanted to do was party and have a good time. Just like the woman Elizabeth Bennet, Sarah had long dark curly hair, a fair complexion and their figures had been very similar. Their features were amazingly similar but there was a life and vivacity in Elizabeth where Sarah had been cold, empty and lacking in warmth.

He thought back to the time when he had met Sarah and he had felt that he had known her from somewhere. All of his life when he thought of his perfect wife, one image had come to his mind, from his dreams and when he met Sarah she looked so much like the woman in his dreams that he had ignored the warning signs that should have told him that she was the wrong woman for him.

That was why when he had first spotted Elizabeth Bennet he had realized that Sarah actually reminded him of Elizabeth. His heart had screamed at him that this was the woman he had been waiting for his whole life. But he had more than himself to think about now, he had to think of Anne Marie. Elizabeth was not right for him. For one thing she was young; she appeared to be about 22 or so just out of college. She also worked for a living and obviously wasn't in the same class as he was. Her family was obviously not in the same world. He needed a wife who could fit into his world but who would want to be a family and would love him and his daughter.

He tried to concentrate on Anne Marie but her beautiful face was a miniature of her mother as well as Elizabeth Bennet.

His cell phone rang and he went to answer it but his daughter got to it first and as she looked at the phone she said, "Mommy."

He took the phone and looked with shock at the picture of Elizabeth Bennet; he said under his breath, Bingley, before he picked up the phone and barked, "What."

He dreamed of the woman that night for the first time in 6 years and in the dream he had everything he loved, his daughter, his wife and the life he always imagined for himself.

The furniture was delivered the next day and Darcy found excuses to call Elizabeth Bennet to complain about every little detail. First there was a slight scratch on one of their pieces, the leg of the table seemed crooked and there was a scratch on the vanity mirror. An unperturbed Elizabeth sent the delivery men to check on every fault he found and made sure he was happy.

On Saturday, Bill Darcy decided that he needed a long overdue day off and took his daughter to Six Flags in Vallejo.

He pushed his excited daughter around in a dolphin stroller that he rented from the park. As he pushed her along to the killer whale shop where he wanted to have her picture taken he found himself looking down at Elizabeth Bennet.

Anne Marie looked up and said, "Mommy."

She seemed as surprised as Darcy did and looked up at him and said, "Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Bennet." He said before he looked down to see the toddler that Elizabeth Bennet was pushing in an identical dolphin.

Elizabeth saw him staring down at David and said, "This is my nephew David Bennet. He's my sister Lydia's son."

Anne Marie had managed to extricate herself from the dolphin and threw herself on Elizabeth's feet and was singing over and over, "Mommy… Mommy… Mommy."

"Oh." Darcy blinked quickly before he added as he reached down to pull Anne Marie off Elizabeth's feet, "This is my daughter, Anne Marie." He sat down on his knees and looked her in the eyes, "Annie, sweetie this is not your mommy. This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"She's my Mommy." Anne Marie pouted and when she saw Elizabeth looking down at her, she raised her arms in the motion known the world over as wanting to be picked up.

Elizabeth bent down and scooped her up off her feet, "It's nice to meet you Miss Anne Marie, I'm Elizabeth and this is David." Her nephew David by way of introduction stuffed his fist in his mouth.

"You look very similar to Sarah, my late wife." Darcy explained his daughters behavior, "Anne Marie never knew her and has only seen pictures."

"I understand." Elizabeth said as she smiled at the little girl, "How old is she?"

"Five." Darcy answered automatically, "We were just going to have our pictures taken with the killer whale."

"We were too." She pointed down at her nephew, "He's only one so he has a lot of growing up to do before he is as old as you are." She said to Anne Marie and she smiled.

Darcy reached out for her, "We're going to take our picture now."

"I want to take a picture with Mommy." Anne Marie would not waver in her conviction and she sounded very demanding just like her father.

Elizabeth just smiled and said, "Why don't we just take a picture together." She suggested, "Does that sound good to you?"

"Okay." The girl said, "We have a deal."

Elizabeth started to laugh and repeated, "'We have a deal.' There's no doubt who's daughter she is."

Bill smiled, "She hears me on the phone a lot."

When they attempted to pose for the picture, it was made very clear that Anne Marie wanted Elizabeth to hold her so Elizabeth asked, "Would you be comfortable holding David?"

"No problem." He said as he smiled and picked up the young boy.

"My sister Lydia is only 16 and she does not like being saddled with a child so I offered to watch him today." Elizabeth explained as they sat for the picture.

When they tried to separate after the photo, Anne Marie was having none of it and insisted on being carried or pushed by 'Mommy'.

"I'm sorry." Darcy said, "Do you mind spending the day with us."

"I think we can manage." Elizabeth agreed, "If you watch David while I've got the young miss here."

"My pleasure." Bill said and he found that he actually meant it. He loved his daughter very much but with David he found the pleasure that it would be to have a son.

As they spent the day together both children loved the animal shows and it was late in the day when David fell asleep in his stroller first. Anne Marie tried to fight the tired but it soon caught up with her too.

When they got ready to switch children and go to their own cars, the children were both asleep and Bill found that he had really enjoyed the day as a family. Everyone had noticed the similarity between Anne Marie and Elizabeth and assumed that they were a genuine family. He enjoyed every moment of the day and reveled in the satisfaction of watching Elizabeth with his daughter.

His dreams that night were filled with Elizabeth as his wife and mother to Anne Marie and the family they could have together.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill Darcy was woken up out of a deep sleep with Anne Marie crying from a nightmare. He rushed to her room and found her sobbing, "Mommy, Mommy. Mommy's gone, I want Mommy."

"Baby, its okay Daddy's here." Bill soothed his daughter.

"I want Mommy." Anne Marie expression was petulant as she said again, "I want Mommy."

With the patience of a saint he said, "Sweetie, you know that Mommy is in heaven."

"No, she's not," His daughter was insistent, "She was with us at the park yesterday."

"That was not your mother," Bill sighed, "Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and she's not your mommy."

"I want her." Anne Marie pouted and looked at him with eyes filled with tears that nearly broke his heart.

"Okay, I'll do what I can." He told his daughter with a hug and dried her tears as he pulled out his phone. _Elizabeth was right there is no doubt that she is my daughter._

He used his business contacts to find out the address of Elizabeth Bennet and by mid-morning he had strapped his happy daughter into her car seat and was heading to Elizabeth's apartment.

He walked Anne Marie up to the door and when Elizabeth opened the door she was in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was disheveled but he still thought she looked wonderful.

The shock in her eyes was evident when she saw who was at her door. She smiled when she felt Anne Marie wrap herself around her legs. She bent down and picked her up.

Anne Marie looked at her with those wonderfully expressive eyes and said, "I missed you this morning, Mommy. I didn't know where you were."

Elizabeth looked over at Darcy who just shrugged his shoulders. She motioned for him to come in as she carried the girl inside while she shut and locked the door.

"David is in the living room watching Aladdin," Elizabeth told the girl, "Why don't you join him while your Daddy and I talk."

She pointed Darcy to the kitchen table and got him a cup of coffee. "I thought you were going to explain this to Anne Marie."

"I tried to but she is a very stubborn child." Bill smiled with chagrin, "Like father like daughter you could say."

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at his portrayal of his daughter and himself.

Bill enjoyed her laughter, "I don't know what to do about this." He sighed, "She's just so insistent."

"Do you want me to try to talk to her?" Elizabeth asked as she glanced at the little girl.

"I would be very grateful if you could." Bill let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

Elizabeth went to Anne Marie, talked to her, took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. "You really gave your Daddy a scare this morning."

"I was scared when you weren't there this morning." Anne Marie threw herself into Elizabeth's arms, "I thought I had lost you, Mommy."

"Sweetie, you know that all of that is just pretend." Elizabeth tried to be gentle, "I'm not really your mommy and I think you know that your mommy is in heaven."

Anne Marie's eyes gave her away and she said, "Yes, but I want you to be my mommy."

"I'm not your mommy," Elizabeth told her, "But I'd like to be your friend."

"I could be your friend," Anne Marie conceded, "But you could be my mommy if you married my daddy."

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes that would do it but it's not like I can just out into the living room and ask your daddy to marry me."

"You don't have to," Anne Marie jumped to her feet, "I'll go ask him for you."

"No, don't do that." Elizabeth stopped her, "The truth is that your daddy and I are not going to get married."

"Why not?" Anne Marie furrowed her brows in concentration.

"The reason is because your daddy and I don't love each other." Elizabeth said gently to the girl, "Only people in love get married."

"Oh." The child said with a sigh, "Okay, I guess I'll be your friend."

"I would say that you've made a very good choice." Elizabeth hugged her, "Let's go tell your father that everything is alright."

As they left the room, Anne Marie said, "I'm going to finish watching the movie."

Elizabeth joined Mr. Darcy in the kitchen, "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes." Elizabeth explained, "She's accepted me as her friend."

"What did you talk about for so long?"

"She tried to convince me that by marrying you that I could be her mother." Elizabeth chuckled at the thought.

"I'm not going to marry you; you're the last woman I would ever marry." Darcy said a bit more abruptly than he meant to, "I'm not marrying you or anyone else."

"I said the same thing." Elizabeth was losing her patience with this man.

Darcy's phone rang, "Damn, Bingley again." He answered with a snap, "What."

He stepped into the living room and took the call. A minute later he came back and said to Elizabeth, "I need to go to the jobsite." He went to his daughter and said softly, "Annie we have to go, Daddy has to go to work." He shot a glance at Elizabeth, "I'll call your babysitter on the way home."

His daughter looked up at him with a petulant stare, "I want to stay here with my friend, Elizabeth."

"But…" Bill started before he saw the stubborn look on his daughter's face and he shrugged his shoulders while he turned to Elizabeth, "Would it be okay if I left Anne Marie with you until I get done at the site?"

"It's okay with me." Elizabeth told him, "David and I were just going to hang out and go to the park."

"Then it's settled," Bill said as he went towards the door, "Give me your keys and I will put Anne Marie's car seat in your car just in case you have to go somewhere."

Elizabeth handed him her keys and he came back ten minutes later, he handed her the keys back and said, "I'll be back in a few hours."

Anne Marie wasn't watching the movie; she was watching her father and Elizabeth. _She's going to be my mommy. I just have to get them to fall in love. Aunt Georgiana says that Daddy will not marry unless he falls in love._ She didn't know how that happened but she knew it had something to do with spending lots of time together and kissing. She watched her daddy leave but Anne Marie knew that she would make sure that Daddy and Elizabeth fell in love. With a smile, she turned back to watch the end of the movie.

It was a few hours later when there was a knock on the door again. "It must be your daddy." Elizabeth said to Anne Marie but when Elizabeth opened the door she found her sister Jane.

"Oh it's you." Elizabeth said.

"It's nice to be wanted." Jane said amiably as she entered, "Who were you expecting?"

"I was expecting the most disagreeable man in the whole world." Elizabeth indicated Anne Marie, "She's the sweetest girl but her father is a..." She fumbled for a word that she could use in front of the children. "Doodie head." She finished lamely.

"You shouldn't use those kinds of words in front of the kids." Jane said with a smirk, "I thought you were only supposed to have David for yesterday."

"That was the plan but Lydia flaked on me and called to say she was enjoying the freedom and was making a weekend of it."

"So tell me all about the doodie head." Jane asked her sister with a wink.

Elizabeth filled her sister in on her experience with Bill Darcy while they were having some iced tea.

After Elizabeth finished her story Jane said, "He does sound like a real jerk." She shook her head, "Why do you put up with this kind of thing from him?"

"It's not Anne Marie's fault that her father is such a man." Elizabeth smiled at the child who smiled back, "She's such an adorable girl and I can't resist her."

Anne Marie picked that moment to crawl up into Elizabeth's lap. She looked at Jane with an appraising stare, "Elizabeth, who's this?" She asked.

"This is my sister, Jane Bennet." Elizabeth answered automatically.

"I don't have a sister." Anne Marie's mouth turned down at the corners in a frown and she pursed her lips, "I might be able to get a sister if Daddy got me a new mommy." Her big eyes looked up at Elizabeth with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh, she's good." Jane couldn't help but smile at the interplay.

Elizabeth laughed and tickled the girl, "You'll have to talk to your daddy about that, Sweetie."

Jane watched as her sister brightened when she played with Anne Marie. She went to the living room and scooped up David and began swinging him around in the air. He squealed with delight and Anne Marie went to Jane and put her arms in the air, "Me next, please."

Jane handed David off to Elizabeth and picked up Anne Marie and twirled her around and around while she giggled with excitement.

After a few more rounds of airplane, Jane collapsed exhausted onto the couch. The kids were still wired up and Anne Marie was chasing a giggling David around the room. When she stopped chasing, David turned around and chased her for a while. When she let him catch her, they rolled around on the floor together.

Elizabeth watched with fascination, _Anne Marie is great with David and she deserves to have a sister or brother._

Jane left a short time later after an enjoyable afternoon. Elizabeth looked at the time and realized that it was after 2:00 so she called Bill Darcy to find out if he was going to pick up Anne Marie soon.

"Darcy's phone." The voice answered.

"This is Elizabeth Bennet," she said, "Do you know where Mr. Darcy is?"

"Miss Bennet, what a pleasure to hear from you. This is Charles Bingley, do you remember me?"

"Of course, Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth said, "It was a pleasure to meet you. I'm babysitting Anne Marie, have you seen Mr. Darcy recently?" Elizabeth asked, "He said he'd be back hours ago."

He's with the electrician right now; I don't know how long it's going to be." Bingley told her, "But I've got a great idea, why don't you bring my favorite munchkin here. Plus, I'd love to see you again."

"That sounds like a good idea." Elizabeth agreed.

Elizabeth got the directions and loaded the kids into their car seats and was on her way in short time. When she arrived at the jobsite, she picked up David and took Anne Marie's hand.

She spotted Mr. Darcy by one of the homes and walked toward him. Charles Bingley saw her coming first and slapped Darcy on the back and said, "What a good-looking family."

Bill looked up and caught his breath at the sight Elizabeth made walking towards him. For a brief second he smiled and let himself believe that this could be his family. _Get a hold of yourself, Darcy that is the last thing you need._

He strode over to them and Anne Marie threw herself on his feet. Darcy lifted her into the air for a few steps while she giggled before he scooped her into his arms for a hug. "I've missed you, Baby."

"I've missed you too, Daddy," She told her father with a kiss to his cheek, "But I had fun with Elizabeth, David and her sister Jane."

David struggled down from Elizabeth's arms and flung himself on Bill's feet. Darcy just laughed as he bounced the toddler on his feet. With Anne Marie still on his hip, he bent down and picked up the little boy who was still chortling with delight.

Elizabeth leaned forward to take David from him when Anne Marie caught her around the shoulders with one of her arms and pulled her toward them. The action made Darcy stumble a little and he grabbed Elizabeth around the waist to steady himself.

They stood that way for a minute to regain balance, with their arms around each other; Bill Darcy felt a sense of peace he hadn't experienced for a very long time.

Elizabeth stepped back when the whistles and cat-calls intruded on her thoughts. She saw the crew clapping and waving at them with obvious enjoyment.

Her face darkened with embarrassment and Darcy with the two kids still in his arms turned away from the noise to regain his composure.

"I have to go." Elizabeth said, "Do you want to pick up Anne Marie later from my place?"

"No," He said softly, "I'm just about to leave so I can take her now."

Elizabeth took David from his arms and turned to leave, "I'll see you later."

"Let me take you to dinner." Bill said with a deep velvet tone, "As a thank you for taking care of Anne Marie."

"I can't." Elizabeth demurred, "My sister Lydia should be picking up David soon so I have to get home."

She turned to leave and he touched her shoulder, "Elizabeth, thank you." Darcy said his eyes full of emotion.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth took a few steps toward the car when Anne Marie struggled out of her father's arms and ran to Elizabeth a wrapped herself around her legs. Elizabeth bent down to hug her.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Anne Marie said with tears filling her eyes.

"I love you too, Sweetie." Elizabeth said, "Don't cry, I'll see you soon."

Bill Darcy looked Elizabeth in her eyes and held them for a minute. "See you later."

Elizabeth dragged her eyes away from his and walked away.

Charles Bingley approached his boss and with a grin said, "Quite a woman isn't she?" There was a glint in his eye when he asked, "You're going to ask her out, aren't you?"

"She's not my type." Darcy said as he tore his eyes away from Elizabeth who was opening her car door and pulling out his daughter's car seat.

He jogged over to the car and took the seat from her. She looked at him briefly before climbing into the car and driving away from the jobsite.

"What do you mean that she's not your type?" Bingley shook his head and cursed mildly, "You're an idiot."

Bill closed his eyes and couldn't help but think that Bingley was right. _I am an idiot. _His mind thought back to the feeling of holding Elizabeth close. It was a feeling he would never forget._ It can't be._ He argued with himself. _I can't be with her._


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was furious at Lydia, how could she do that to her. She had to get to work and it was too late to make arrangements for David. "Damn." Elizabeth swore under her breath.

In a flash, Elizabeth remembered something; Bill Darcy used a babysitter for Anne Marie everyday and she quickly dialed his number.

"Bill Darcy." The gruff voice answered.

"Mr. Darcy," She said, "It's Elizabeth Bennet and I have to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead, Miss Bennet." He said dryly. _His stomach did a flip when he heard her voice. How could a woman he didn't even know affect him in such a way?_

"Mr. Darcy, my sister didn't pick up David last night and called this morning to say that she didn't know when she would be home." Elizabeth's voice held desperation as she told him, "The point is that I don't have a babysitter and no time to arrange for one." Elizabeth took a shallow breath, "I was hoping that with your approval that I could leave him with Anne Marie's sitter."

"I'll call her and let her to know to expect you and David." He gave her his home address.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

"You're very welcome." He loved the melodic sound of her voice.

"I've got to go." Elizabeth said in a rush, "I'll see you later."

Elizabeth drove over to Darcy's house and when the door was opened she was greeted by Anne Marie throwing herself around her feet. "Elizabeth, you're back." Anne Marie said as Elizabeth leaned down to pick her up. She gave her a quick hug before putting her down and bringing in David.

The babysitter, Barbara was happy to take David for the day and Elizabeth hugged both children goodbye and left for work.

It was mid morning when she got a call from Charles Bingley, "Don't tell me that there's something else wrong with the furniture." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Nothing could be farther from the truth." Bingley told her, "Everything is fantastic, in fact, the sales for that home has increased since the furniture went in and I've given your card to every buyer we've sold to."

"Then how can I help you, Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth asked.

"Darcy wants to furnish one of the other units." Bingley told her, "But I've been so busy that I was hoping you could come to the site and measure and make some suggestions as to what should go into that space."

"I'd be happy to come to the site but I've got to clear this through my supervisor." Elizabeth explained, "I'll give you a call after I've made arrangements to let you know when I can come."

"It'll be my pleasure when I hear from you again."

Elizabeth made the arrangements and called Mr. Bingley back to let him know what time she would be there.

Charles Bingley saw Bill Darcy walking in his direction and he loudly said into the phone, "Thanks Miss Bennet, I'll see you when you get here."

"Charles, what were you talking to Miss Bennet about?" Darcy asked as he caught up with his friend.

"She's going to come here to measure and plan the furniture for the other model unit." Bingley said with a smirk.

"I told you that I was going to take care of getting the furniture." Darcy said angrily.

"But you've been so busy that you haven't had the time to take care of it yet." Charles said his eyes dancing with humor, "When I called Miss Bennet, she didn't know anything about the new unit being furnished." Bingley walked away and said over his shoulder, "She'll be here at 4:00 if that interests you."

Bill clenched his fists and stormed away in the other direction as he heard Bingley's laughter. "Damn, him."

Elizabeth pulled up to the job site, parked her car and went to find Charles Bingley. She saw him from a distance and he waved her over. "Miss Bennet," He said with a low voice, "It's a pleasure to see you again." He gave her a hug and he saw Darcy striding toward them, Bingley just smiled as he saw the glowering look that Darcy was giving him.

Before Bill could reach them, Charles put his hand on Elizabeth's back and directed her to the model unit. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of Darcy's body and he turned to him and said, "Bill, I can take care of this, there's no need for you to join us." He deliberately ran his hand along Elizabeth's back just to provoke the man.

For the next hour Charles Bingley charmed Elizabeth Bennet. He told her stories of life on the job and she talked about some of the customer's she had met. Darcy silently watched the two of them with barely restrained anger and jealousy.

When they had finished, the two men walked Elizabeth to her car. Bingley walked beside Elizabeth with his arm around her shoulder just in front of Darcy.

"Elizabeth, I've enjoyed the time we've spent together. Would you go out with me on Friday?" Charles asked as he briefly glanced over his shoulder at Darcy who had stopped with shock.

Darcy listened with disbelief as Elizabeth answered, "That sounds like fun, I'd love to, thank you."

When he heard her answer, he felt like he'd been hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer. He was frozen in place as he watched Bingley embrace Elizabeth while he moved a stray lock of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"Bingley I need to go over some plans with you." Darcy said with a growl, "Now." He ordered while Bingley left Elizabeth getting in her car and sauntered over to him.

"She's such a beautiful woman," Bingley said with a smile, "Who could resist her?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bill barked, "Asking Elizabeth out when you know I…"

"Well, you're surely not going to ask her out," Charles' voice rang out in laughter, "So I sure as hell was going to."

Darcy's anger overflowed and he shouted, "Get back to work and from now on I'll deal with Elizabeth Bennet."

"Whatever you want, Boss." Charles Bingley gave the man a mock salute and ambled off toward the men.

Bill Darcy went to the office and sat down at his desk to work but his thoughts were in turmoil. He couldn't get rid of the images of Bingley and Elizabeth. _How am I going to deal with this? It kills me just thinking of her with another man, damn Bingley._

_He wanted to be the one who touched and kissed Elizabeth. He wanted to wake up with her next to him in bed. He wanted to be able to run his hands through that silky hair as they made love._

He pounded his hand on the desk in exasperation and went to check on the men. He was frustrated and he took it out on the men and by the end of the day most of them were grumbling complaints to Charles Bingley.

"I've got this all under control." Bingley assured them, "I'm just giving the man a little push in the right direction. Just give me time."

Bill Darcy couldn't wait to get home to Anne Marie because on a day like today she was the only one who could lift his spirits.

As he opened the front door he heard Elizabeth's sweet laughter. He also heard Anne Marie as she played with David.

For just a minute, Bill stood there listening to the sounds and imagined that Elizabeth was his wife and would come to the front door and greet him with a kiss and while they were locked together in an embrace that Anne Marie and David would throw themselves on their feet. They would pick up the kids and laughter would ring throughout the room.

"Daddy," Anne Marie cried as she saw him and ran to him. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly to him.

"I love you, baby." His voice cracked with emotion as he held his daughter.

"Daddy," Anne Marie pointed, "Elizabeth is here."

"Yes, I see that." He smiled and walked toward Elizabeth and Barbara the babysitter.

"Mr. Darcy." Barbara said with a smile, "Elizabeth was just telling me about some of the horrible blind dates she has been on it's very funny stuff."

"Oh, has she now." Bill caught Elizabeth's eye and smiled, "Why don't you tell me, I like to laugh."

"I was just telling Barbara about the horrendous preacher that my mother set me up with." Elizabeth shook her head, "Breath like a dragon, delusional about his own self-importance and a slimy little worm." Elizabeth warmed up to her subject, "He just wouldn't take no for an answer, he wanted to come in after our date and I finally had to use the old washing my hair excuse." Elizabeth made a sound to indicate her disgust, "The creep actually offered to do it for me. Yuck." She shivered with horror, "William Collins was the last man I let my mother set me up with because obviously she has absolutely no taste at all."

Barbara laughed and Bill even smiled. Barbara looked at her watch and said, "I've got to be going. I'll see you in the morning Mr. Darcy." She glanced over at Elizabeth, "Nice meeting you Elizabeth and of course David was a dream. Anne Marie is great with him and treats him as a little brother."

Once Barbara was gone, Bill asked Elizabeth, "Have you heard from your sister?"

"Yes, I finally got in touch with her and she has been shacked up with a boyfriend in San Diego." Elizabeth saw a puzzled look in Bill's eyes and explained, "My sister, Lydia likes any guy in uniform."

"So did she say when she's supposed to be back?" Darcy asked as he picked up David.

"Later this week but she didn't give me a day." Elizabeth said, "I don't know how any mother could run off and leave her child, it doesn't make any sense to me."

Elizabeth looked up and saw a cloud flash across Darcy's face. She wondered about his reaction.

Darcy said to the children, "How would you like going to dinner at Chuck E. Cheese tonight?"

"Yes." Anne Marie said with glee and to David she said, "You're going to love it there, there are shows, games and rides. It's the greatest place on earth."

"I guess I have no choice." Elizabeth laughed.

Bill's heart soared with hope as he thought of going out with her tonight even if it was with the children.

Elizabeth got David's car seat and changed it to Darcy's car. Anne Marie was excited as she clung to Elizabeth's hand while they were walking to the car. Bill was carrying David and he couldn't help but think about them being a family.

During the evening Anne Marie was determined to leave her daddy and Elizabeth alone as much as possible so that they could fall in love. She made sure that she kept David entertained.

As Bill and Elizabeth watched the kids play and talked amiably, Bill threw his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders casually.

Elizabeth looked up into Bill Darcy's eyes as she felt his gaze lingering on her but she couldn't read the expression that she saw there. When their pizza was ready, Bill dropped his hand to the small of Elizabeth's back and as they rounded up the children he guided her back to their table.

Anne Marie spoke excitedly about all of the characters in the show and sang along to the songs. When the characters made their way onto the floor, Anne Marie took David by the hand and went to meet them.

Anne Marie looked back at the two grown-ups and smiled when she saw her daddy move a lock of hair out of Elizabeth's eyes and run his fingers along her face so she said to David, "If Elizabeth and my daddy fall in love, she will be my mommy." She told the little boy with the worldly confidence of an older sister. "Maybe you could live with us too, I wouldn't mind that."

After leaving the restaurant, Bill drove back to his house and he moved the car seat to Elizabeth's car for her.

Bill Darcy felt so comfortable and relaxed while talking to Elizabeth that he stood next to her car and made conversation. David was in his car seat and Anne Marie was standing next to her father while smiling up at him.

Elizabeth was leaned against her car and her lips looked so inviting that Bill was tempted to take her in his arms and kiss her until they couldn't think at all. It took every bit of will power that he could muster not to lean over and kiss those beautiful lips.

As they said their goodbyes, Elizabeth leaned over to give Anne Marie a hug but when the girl shifted position unexpectedly Elizabeth stumbled and Bill had to catch her before she could fall. He held her tight against his body and felt every inch of her womanly curves. He held her longer than necessary and reluctantly let her go as she said, "Bill, I have to get David home now."

As she got in her seat he said, "I'll see you tomorrow when you drop off David."

"That's not necessary." Elizabeth protested, "I'm going to make calls and find a babysitter for him tonight."

"Elizabeth," His voice was calm and reasonable, "I think it would best for you to bring him here for Barbara to watch because he knows her and Anne Marie." He came to the point, "It would be much more traumatic for him to go to a stranger when it is not necessary."

"You're right." Elizabeth agreed, "I'll see you in the morning."

Bill picked up Anne Marie as they stood and watched Elizabeth's car disappear. _Bill hadn't told Elizabeth the real reason that he wanted her to bring David here. He wanted to see her again and would do anything to keep her in his life._

As Anne Marie was just about to fall asleep that night she said quietly, "I want Elizabeth to be my mommy."

_I want her to be your mommy too. _Bill's thoughts took him by surprise as he got ready for bed. With a start he suddenly remembered that Elizabeth was going on a date with Bingley._ I'll kill him if he touches my Elizabeth._ His heart sank into his stomach as he thought of Bingley with Elizabeth.

Sleep eluded Bill Darcy that night and he was in a mood to take it out on Bingley the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was uneventful for Elizabeth. She would drop David off by Bill Darcy's in the morning. She would pick him up in the evening and it had become habit to spend some time with Anne Marie, David and Bill Darcy.

Elizabeth and Darcy even became friends and she could talk about anything with him. He was very understanding about her irritation with Lydia. She told him about her family, her sister Jane especially and her other sisters as well. She told him about her father and her mother. She explained that her mother's goal in life was get her daughters married off to good men.

He would talk about his day at work and about things that Anne Marie would do that would make him laugh. Bill was comfortable with Elizabeth and he was starting to think about her as if she were his girlfriend or more precisely his wife. To him it was the best part of his day to come home to Elizabeth and the kids; to hear about her day as well as tell her about his. They would spend time with the children and each other.

For the first time in many years, Bill Darcy felt content with his life. His dreams at night showed what he was missing in life._ In his dreams he held Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her with a passion that he had denied himself since becoming a single father. He remembered the feel of her in his arms and he wanted to feel her against him again._

On Thursday, Lydia was there to pick up David when Elizabeth arrived home with him.

"Damn it Lizzie where I have you been? I've been waiting for you for over an hour." Lydia was in a bad mood and was taking it out on her sister.

"You've been waiting for an hour." Elizabeth hissed back at her, "I've been waiting for you since to show up since Saturday."

"Well, I'm here now and I want my son." Lydia said as she grabbed David out of his car seat. "I want David to meet my boyfriend, Michael."

"Oh joy," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "David gets to meet another boyfriend."

"I don't need your judgmental attitude right now Lizzie." Lydia grabbed her son, put him in the car and took off down the road.

"I am the one who has been most supportive of you." Elizabeth shouted after the disappearing car.

Elizabeth called Bill Darcy and he answered, "Bill Darcy."

"Bill, this is Elizabeth," She said into her phone, "I just wanted to let you know that Lydia picked up David so I will not be dropping him off in the morning."

"So she just shows up out of the blue." Bill felt his anger growing for the unknown girl, "She dumps David on you all week and then shows up without calling."

"It's what she always does, I'm used to it."

"She doesn't deserve that wonderful little boy." Darcy was ranting and he knew it but he couldn't stop because with David gone, he wouldn't see Elizabeth as often and he had grown accustomed to seeing her every day. It was the best part of his day, talking with her and playing with the kids.

Bill's heart dropped into his stomach when he remembered that tomorrow was Elizabeth's date with Bingley. "I've got to go." He said suddenly as the anger was rising in his voice, "I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth was confused and a little hurt when she got off the phone. Why had he snapped at her? What had she done? After her fight with Lydia and now this Elizabeth had to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_Everything will look better tomorrow. _Elizabeth was just emotional exhausted and needed to get some sleep.

After Bill got off the phone, he paced the room and he had his fists clenched in anger until he felt the small hand of his daughter move onto his.

"Daddy," Anne Marie said, "Is something wrong?"

"David's mommy picked him up so Elizabeth won't be bringing him here tomorrow." Darcy was obviously upset as he spoke.

"But Elizabeth and David are part of our family now." Anne Marie was not happy, "They are supposed to be here with us."

"I know." Bill said under his breath but to his daughter he said, "It's time for bed, sweetheart."

When Barbara arrived on Friday, Anne Marie was in one of her rare bad moods. "I want to see Elizabeth." Her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout.

"Honey, I told you that Elizabeth would not be bringing David today." Bill said to his precocious daughter, "David's mommy took him."

"I want Elizabeth." She repeated as she watched her father carefully.

"I'll call Elizabeth later and see if she will visit you." Bill said with a sigh, "That's the best I can do."

"Okay." His daughter said, "But make sure that you tell her how much I want to see her."

"I will." Bill agreed, "Now you behave for Barbara." He glanced at the babysitter.

"Don't worry about us, Mr. Darcy." Barbara said with a smile, "Anne Marie and I always have fun."

"It's going to be a long day." Bill muttered to himself knowing that he had to face the gloating face of his friend who had a date with Elizabeth tonight.

"Elizabeth Bennet." She answered her phone.

"Elizabeth, this is Bill Darcy."

"Yes, Bill, how can I help you?" She said in her most coldly professional voice, "Is there something wrong with the furniture."

"No nothing at all." He said quickly while he wondered why she sounded so cool with him, "Its Anne Marie, I'm afraid she was very upset because you and David did not come this morning and was very grumpy." He rushed on, "I had to promise her this morning that I would call and tell you that she really wanted to see you before she would allow me to go to work."

"I'm sorry that she's upset." Elizabeth's tone warmed as she spoke of the child.

"When can I tell her that you will visit her?" Darcy's asked her with a voice that was slightly demanding.

"I'll try to come by either Saturday or Sunday when I'm off work." Elizabeth didn't want to give him a definite time.

"Why can't you come tonight?" Bill pushed her.

"I've got a date tonight with Charles Bingley." Elizabeth was becoming exasperated with this conversation.

"Well can't you come and visit for a few minutes before your date?" Darcy couldn't believe the words came out of his mouth, "Bingley can even pick you up at my house." In his mind he was thinking that he wanted Charles to see that Darcy had a prior claim on Elizabeth.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed after a long pause, "I'll call Charles."

"That's alright." Bill said, "He's right here, I'll tell him." He covered the phone for a moment and Elizabeth couldn't hear what was being said but in a minute Bill Darcy said to her, "Bingley will pick you up at 8:00 at my place." He lowered his voice and said, "I'll expect you at my place by 6:00, you can get dressed there, I'm sure Anne Marie would enjoy the girl time."

"But," Elizabeth started to protest but knew that it wouldn't do her any good and said quickly, "Tell Anne Marie that I'll see her at six."

"I will." Darcy told her, "Thank you Elizabeth, I know Anne Marie will be pleased."

That evening when Elizabeth rang the bell of the Darcy house with her dress bag and overnight case that carried her make-up and hair products. Her hair was slightly damp as she had quickly taken a bath at home before she came.

Bill Darcy answered the door and Anne Marie quickly scooted below him to hug Elizabeth around the knees. "I knew you would come." The joy in her voice was infectious as Bill took the items from her hands so that she could greet Anne Marie.

"I'll put these things in my bedroom." He said as he turned to leave.

"But that's not necessary; I can get ready and dressed in the bathroom." She picked up Anne Marie and followed him and when they arrived at his bedroom, he motioned for her to enter.

She looked around in shock as Anne Marie wiggled to get down. Elizabeth let her down and excitedly ran into the room to the largest vanity that Elizabeth had ever seen.

"This was my mommy's." The girl told her, "I like to play dress up here when Daddy let's me."

Bill whispered to Elizabeth, "My late wife had this all installed and I've kept it for Anne Marie's sake." He moved his arm around Elizabeth's waist as he guided her into the room while he caressed her gently, "She loves this because it was her mother's and to have you get ready here is like one of her fantasy's come to life. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Elizabeth said quietly, "It's beautiful and functional."

In a loud voice, Bill said, "I'll leave you ladies to your ministrations." He left the room but he didn't go far because he couldn't resist watching the woman interact with his daughter.

He watched as Elizabeth finished drying her hair. The process took a lot longer than normal because she also had to blow and brush Anne Marie's hair.

As she applied her make-up, Anne Marie said, "I want to wear make-up too."

Elizabeth quickly and expertly applied a little shadow, blush and lip gloss to the girl to match her own.

Elizabeth pulled back long dark curly hair into a clip and upon Anne Marie's insistence styled her hair to match.

Elizabeth went into the attached dressing room to change and when she reappeared Anne Marie's eyes grew wide as she saw the simply cut red dress that Elizabeth was wearing. It came just above her knee and had a scoop neck that just revealed a hint of cleavage.

"You are beautiful." Anne Marie said as she saw her and Bill who had been waiting in the hall entered the bedroom.

"I completely agreed with my daughter." Bill said as he caught her hand and kissed it, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His fingers moved across the side of her face as he fought to control his impulse to kiss her.

The doorbell interrupted and Bill Darcy stepped back from her with embarrassment. For just a moment he had forgotten that it was Charles Bingley who was taking her out and not him. _Damn._

Bill answered the door while Elizabeth scooped Anne Marie up and carried her into the front room.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Charles Bingley said when he spotted Elizabeth, "But I didn't know I was going to have two gorgeous dates, I thought it was only one."

"I'm not your date." Anne Marie said with a pout, "I don't like you anymore."

"Why not, my sweet?" Charles asked as he leaned over to look her in the face, "Have I done something wrong?"

"Elizabeth is supposed to be going on a date with my daddy." Anne Marie said sulkily, "Not you."

Charles Bingley let out a laugh and glanced over at Darcy who was flushed with red. Bingley whispered something to Anne Marie who smiled and giggled as she said, "Okay, I like you again."

As Charles escorted her to his car, Elizabeth asked, "What did you say to Anne Marie to get her to change her mind so quickly?"

He opened the car door for her and said, "That's between the two of us."

He took her to dinner where they had a nice meal and chatted easily.

"Charles, I like this restaurant, I don't think I've ever been here before." Elizabeth said to make conversation.

"Call me Charlie." He said before he shrugged and said, "A friend of mine owns this place and keeps a table for me."

Elizabeth made Charlie laugh with stories of horrible clients that she had dealt with in retail.

"I swear he measured every keyboard in the place until he found the precise size he wanted." Elizabeth laughed, "He was there for four hours." Elizabeth looked into his eyes, "Of course your boss was quite picky as well."

"I know Bill can come off as an ass but he's really great when you get to know him." Charlie was trying to make a point, "He is very loyal to his friends."

"Of course, I've become friendly with him and Anne Marie but his moods turn on a dime." Elizabeth started to laugh, "I've counted at least 5 distinctive scowls that he has depending on his mood. Are there many more."

"There are hundreds." Charlie laughed.

After dinner, Charlie paid the check and took her to a local bar to go dancing and he found a table for them.

They chatted happily but it was clear to both of them that there was no sparks between them.

Elizabeth was blunt and to the point, "I like you Charlie but the chemistry isn't there and I need to be attracted to any man I date."

"I understand but it was worth a shot." Charlie lifted his eyebrows in humor, "That doesn't mean we can't dance at least once."

"Alright, one dance." Elizabeth agreed as he led her onto the small dance floor.

After they had danced to a fast paced number and left the floor laughing, Elizabeth spotted Jane and Charlotte Lucas sitting at the bar.

"Charlie this is my sister, Jane Bennet and my friend, Charlotte Lucas." Elizabeth watched the fire that was lit as Jane and Charlie saw each other and she smiled wickedly.

"Nice meeting you." Charlie and Jane said together before they laughed.

Elizabeth took Charlotte by the arm and moved her away from the couple, "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yes." Charlotte agreed, "First medical school and now as an intern, I haven't slept in years."

Elizabeth laughed and Charlotte said, "Why are you leaving your boyfriend with Jane? Didn't you see the way they looked at each other?"

"He's not my boyfriend, just a friend and of course I noticed which is why I dragged you away from them."

"Oh, is that the situation." Charlotte said with a smile, "Tell me all."

Elizabeth told her what had happened in the last few weeks and the intuitive Charlotte said, "It sounds like this Bill Darcy has a crush on you."

"Not a chance." Elizabeth said, "He's just a friend too. But I do love his daughter."

"Sounds like a great kid."

"She is and David loves her like a sister."

Charlotte just smiled at this and thought she understood the situation even if Elizabeth didn't seem to.

Elizabeth went back over to Charlie and Jane, "I'm going to catch a ride with Charlotte. Do you mind giving Jane a ride home?" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

"No, no problem at all." Charlie agreed quickly as he studied the beautiful blonde woman in front of him.

Charlotte drove her back to Darcy's where she had left her car.

Bill Darcy saw her pull up and get out of her friend's car and was shaking his head in wonder. Before he thought about it he opened the door and asked, "Where's Charles?"

"He met my sister Jane." She laughed, "Those two are perfect for each other so I ditched them."

Bill Darcy felt his heart lighten and said softly, "I'm just about to put Anne Marie to bed, do you want to come in for a while?"

"Sure." Elizabeth agreed.

Anne Marie was excited to have Elizabeth help put her to bed and insisted that she read her three stories. Bill watched as his daughter fell asleep in the middle of the last one. He felt a surge of love and didn't try to identify the source; he was just going to enjoy the moment.

Elizabeth read until the end of the book. Bill took it from her and replaced in on the shelf before they quietly backed out of the room. He guided Elizabeth to the sofa and took his place next to her.

"I wanted to thank you for the care you showed Anne Marie earlier." His eyes were full of emotion, "She never knew her own mother and she didn't stop talking about you after you left."

Elizabeth picked up his hand and caressed it lightly, "It was my pleasure." She giggled, "Even at his young age, David won't let me play dress up with him."

_Darcy couldn't stop staring at Elizabeth's lips and the feel of her hand felt incredibly good. He wanted to pull her toward him and feel those lips against his as he moved his hand down the curves of her body._

His thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth, "I had better get home." She got up and gathered her things then he walked her to her car. His sense of disappointment was like a cloud in the air as he watched her drive away from him. He clenched his hands into fists as he walked back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wanted to give credit for a scene that appears in this chapter to my nephew James who at 5 years old made sure that he got on a ride by walking on his tiptoes to the height requirement sign. That scene as written is what happened with James so he get's all of the credit for this. I hope you enjoy.**

Bill Darcy called Elizabeth early Saturday morning and asked if she wanted to go to the fair with him and Anne Marie.

"That sounds like fun. I'd love to come with you." Elizabeth sighed, "I used to love going to the fair when I was a little. My favorite was the tilt-a-whirl, the bumper cars and the funhouse." Her voice turned wistful, "I wish David was still here with me, I would love to take him to the fair."

"Great we'll pick you up in an hour." Bill said as he hung up.

Anne Marie was excited, "I'm so glad that Elizabeth is coming with us but I wished she had stayed the night last night after I fell asleep because I missed her when I woke up this morning." Her eyes looked at her father and she blinked quickly, "I would like Elizabeth to be here when I wake up in the morning."

"You know that I'm not in charge of where Elizabeth spends the night." Bill told his daughter with a smile.

"You could be if you were to marry her." Anne Marie was not to be dissuaded from her task that easily, "I think you would like Elizabeth to sleep here too."

"Anne Marie," Bill said with a sigh, "It's much more complicated than that."

"I know all about that." Anne Marie spoke worldly with all of her knowledge, "You two need to kiss a lot and fall in love because Aunt Georgiana told me all about that."

"I'll have to talk to Georgiana about what information she is telling you." Darcy said with a shake of his head, "She shouldn't be filling your head with such nonsense."

"I like the nonsense." Anne Marie said with a petulant pout.

Darcy picked up his daughter and swung her around in a circle, "To tell you the truth, I like a little of the nonsense myself."

"When are we going to pick up Elizabeth?"

He kissed her on the top of her head, "We can go right now if you're ready."

"Let's go, Daddy." Anne Marie cried with impatience, "I want cotton candy."

"You will have cotton candy."

Elizabeth was waiting for them at the door when they pulled into the driveway. She was dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt with her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Bill Darcy was so captivated by her that his eyes drank in her appearance greedily. He got out and helped her into the passenger seat before he got back in and backed the car out of the driveway.

It didn't take long to get to the fairgrounds while Anne Marie and Elizabeth were talking excitedly about everything they wanted to do while they were there.

As Elizabeth led his daughter to the Ferris wheel, he watched them indulgently with a warm feeling in his heart.

"Come on let's go." Elizabeth said as she took Anne Marie by the hand and led her to the ride.

Anne Marie loved being able to see everything around the area and she giggled as the wheel turned around and around.

Anne Marie pointed out a large slide that she wanted to go on and she pulled Elizabeth by the hand toward the ride. As they were the next people in line, Elizabeth saw a little boy in front of them getting rejected to go on the ride because he did not meet the height requirement as shown on the cardboard figure standing at the rides entry. Anne Marie had obviously seen the incident as well because she furrowed her brows and tilted her head in concentration. Before she walked up to the height requirement sign she had raised herself onto tiptoes and backed to stand in front of the sign. The ride attendant sent her through the entry with Elizabeth on her heels trying to keep the man from seeing that Anne Marie was still on her tiptoes. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the cleverness of the young girl who was not about to be kept from doing something that she wanted so badly.

After they got off the slide Anne Marie pulled Elizabeth to the tilt-o-whirl. Both Elizabeth and Anne Marie were dizzy when they got off. "Daddy, will you ride with us this time."

Bill looked at Elizabeth as she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, sweetie, I'll ride with you."

When they took their seats, Darcy was on the inside so that the other two would be thrown against him while Elizabeth was next to him with Anne Marie on the outside. Darcy slung his arm casually around Elizabeth's shoulder and she put her arm around Anne Marie.

As the ride started and Elizabeth was thrown against him, he reveled in the feeling of her body against his. He wrapped his arm more tightly against her and grinned like a little boy.

Once the ride was completed, Bill did not protest at Anne Marie's insistence that they go one more time. Elizabeth smiled indulgently at the girl and they got in line for the ride again.

Once Anne Marie had her fill of the tilt-o-whirl, they made their way for the funhouse and laughed and giggled the whole time. Anne Marie was chattering enchantingly about everything.

They went to the bumper cars next and Anne Marie insisted, "I want to ride with Elizabeth."

Elizabeth agreed and as they tried to bump each other there was giggling and laughter as they all had fun with Anne Marie calling out "Hit him again, hit him, hit him again." Bill was being tossed around the little car and complained loudly.

"She's a little blood thirsty." He said as they stepped out of the cars.

Elizabeth laughed and said, "She must be her father's daughter." She arched her eyebrows and smiled.

Bill picked up Anne Marie and put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder with a laugh as they walked towards the midway games.

With a bit of luck, Anne Marie managed to get a dime into a bowl and won a huge stuffed bear which she hugged with enthusiasm.

After they left the midway, they got Anne Marie her cotton candy and went to see the 4-H animals. Anne Marie went to pet the fluffy white sheep and left a whole glob of sticky pink cotton candy on its head and when she pulled back her hands they were covered with white wool. Elizabeth just smiled and took her hand and led the girl to the nearest restroom.

Darcy waited for Elizabeth and Anne Marie at the door to the restroom with the other men waiting for their women.

One of the men standing there said, "My wife takes so long in the bathroom, I could be standing here for the rest of the day. I hope your wife is not so bad."

Darcy smiled when he saw Elizabeth come out with his daughter, "No she's not, see you later."

"Can we go to the horse races for a little while for a little adult entertainment?" Darcy said.

"Sure." Anne Marie said, "I love horses."

"I do too." Elizabeth chimed in with her agreement.

As they bet on a few races, Bill Darcy found that all of his logical calculations to pick the winning horse could not compare to Anne Marie's and Elizabeth's choices of the prettiest horses with the best names and they won more than he did.

"That was just luck." Darcy said to Elizabeth as she gloated at him.

"I can't believe that you are belittling my way of choosing the winning horses." Elizabeth countered.

"My method is a sound and logical." Bill said with a scowl.

"Who predicted more winners?" Elizabeth said with grin.

"We did." Anne Marie said with a giggle.

"I can't win against both of you." Bill said with a laugh as they left the race track.

Elizabeth heard music and walked toward the sound. Bill picked up his daughter and followed her until they found a live concert going on.

Bill looked on with longing as Elizabeth swayed seductively to the music. She took Anne Marie out of Darcy's arms and danced with the girl in her arms.

Caught up in the moment, Bill caught Elizabeth around the waist and moved with her to the music.

Once the concert was finished, Darcy noticed that his daughter was starting to yawn and said, "I think it's time to go home."

"I would say that you are right." Elizabeth agreed.

As soon as Anne Marie was strapped into her car seat and they started towards home, she fell asleep.

Bill drove Elizabeth home and walked her door. "I had a very nice time today, thank you." Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"I enjoyed the day too." Bill said as leaned in toward her, "Anne Marie hasn't had a better day in a long time and it is because of you." He said softly as he ran his hand along her arm.

Elizabeth looked him in the eye and said, "It's late, you should be getting Anne Marie home." Elizabeth stepped through the door and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

He drove the short distance home and put Anne Marie to bed before he got into his bed and fell asleep with dreams of Elizabeth.

He was woke up a few hours later to Anne Marie crying and he went to her, "What's wrong, sweetie."

"I don't feel good, I want Elizabeth." Anne Marie was inconsolable as she cried, "I want Elizabeth."

He felt her head and realized that she had a fever. "I'll call Elizabeth." He comforted his daughter as he got the phone and sat on the bed as he dialed.

"Hello." He heard Elizabeth's sleepy voice answer.

"Elizabeth, its Bill," He said as Anne Marie cried, "I want Elizabeth."

"What's happened?" She said with worry in her voice.

"She has a 101 degree fever and is asking for you." Bill said with chagrin, "I know it's an imposition but do you think you could come over here?"

"I'll be over as soon as I get dressed." Elizabeth said before she hung up.

Even in this time of worry, Bill couldn't stop his mind from wondering what Elizabeth wore to sleep. _God, he wanted to know so badly that it hurt._

He sat with Anne Marie comforting her until he heard the door and went to let Elizabeth into the house. She wore a t-shirt and jeans and her hair was in disarray and tumbled over her shoulders. She went right to the bathroom and got a wash cloth and soaked it with cold water. She turned to Bill, "Can you get me a glass of water, I brought some children's Tylenol that I got for David."

"Elizabeth," Anne Marie cried as she walked into her bedroom.

As Elizabeth sat on the bed the girl threw her arms around her neck. "I'm here, Sweetie."

She leaned the girl back and wiped the child's face and arms with the cold cloth which heated up very fast. Bill brought the water and Elizabeth coaxed the child to take the pill with the water.

Bill took the warm cloth from her hands and went to bathroom and ran cold water on it again. He brought it back to Elizabeth who continued her effort to cool down Anne Marie.

Darcy watched her work and said, "You've obviously done this before."

"With three younger sisters, you learn to cope with illness very quickly." Elizabeth saw the thermometer in his hand and reached out for it. Bill placed in her hand and let his fingers linger along the curve of her wrist for a moment.

Anne Marie seemed to be cooling down and Elizabeth took her temperature and was relieved to find that the Tylenol had started to work and that her temperature had lowered a few degrees.

Under the ministrations of Elizabeth, Anne Marie fell asleep.

Bill and Elizabeth made their way out of the room and he said, "Why don't you stay the night here, just in case Anne Marie needs you again." His voice had a low huskiness that belied his real reason for wanting her to stay with them.

He leaned into her and kissed her gently on the lips and without thinking she placed her arms on his shoulders. He pulled her closer and moved his tongue into her mouth and his excitement grew as he tasted her sweetness.

She wound her arms around his neck and moved her hands through his dark curly hair. He groaned as he deepened the kiss with a passionate ardor that took him to unexplored depths. He loved the feel of her tongue as she moved around his mouth.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and felt the fullness of her breast. She arched herself toward him and moved her hands over his back.

As his hand found her hard nipple, little soft moans escaped her lips and with one movement he picked her up and pushed open the door to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and slid into the bed beside her. "Stay the night with me." He said hoarsely as he pulled her close to him.

Reason returned to Elizabeth as she felt his arousal so she sat up and pushed Bill away. "I can't do this." She said with barely suppressed emotion.

"Elizabeth, please, darling, I need you." His voice was velvety smooth.

"I'm not the kind of woman who jumps into bed with a man the first instant he shows an interest in her." She said as she got out of his bed and walked to the door. She was gathering her things when he found her in the front room.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, I just lost control for a moment." Bill said quietly, "Please do not leave, Anne Marie needs you." At the look in her eyes he said, "I have a spare room that you can use. I promise not to touch you again if that is your wish."

Elizabeth's mind fought a battle against itself as she tried to sort out everything that happened. In the end her love of Anne Marie won out.

"I'll stay for Anne Marie." Elizabeth agreed, "She may need me again."

"Elizabeth…" He voice was raw with emotion.

"We'll talk in the morning." Elizabeth said with exhaustion, "Just show me where I will sleep."

He showed her to the room and disappeared for a moment before he handed her one of his t-shirts. "I thought you could use something to sleep in." He said as he left the room.

It took Bill Darcy a long time to get back to sleep as his head was full of Elizabeth. The feel of her body, the taste of her lips and the passion she had evoked in him and he imagined her asleep in the guest room and cuddled up against the pillows. How he wanted to walk down the hall and take her in his arms.

Elizabeth tried to sleep but it was impossible with her thoughts and emotions. She walked back to check on Anne Marie and made her way to the kitchen for a cold drink of water.

As she was sipping her water, Bill walked into the room wearing nothing but his boxers. Her eyes were full of his muscled body and she had to drag her eyes to look in his.

When Bill saw Elizabeth in nothing but his old t-shirt his desire built to a feverish pitch. _Calm yourself, don't send her running again._

"I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth said as she gazed into the fiery depths of his eyes and was mesmerized by what she saw there.

"Me neither." He said with a husky voice.

With no conscious thought she leaned her body towards him and brushed her lips against his. He caught her lips and she slid easily into his arms and kissed him back with a response born of desperate need.

"Elizabeth, darling," Bill drew himself back and stroked her hair, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." She admitted, "But I like it."

She pressed soft kisses across his face and he pulled her into a close embrace and breathed deeply into her hair.

"I think you should go back to bed before I lose control again." He said softly.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said with a smile and headed back down the hall.

_She is exquisite._ He watched her walk down the hall and sighed as he made his way to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Elizabeth hadn't got much sleep, she woke up early to check on Anne Marie. She quietly made her way to the girl's room and as she entered she saw that Anne Marie was awake.

"Elizabeth." She cried loudly, "You're still here."

"Of course I'm here." Elizabeth said as she crossed the room to sit next to her bed, "You were sick and needed me last night."

Anne Marie was delighted and she said, "Now all you need to do is kiss Daddy a lot and fall in love so that you can be my mommy."

Elizabeth turned slightly pink at the words as she remembered what had happened between her and Bill last night.

"Anne Marie," Elizabeth said gently, "It takes a lot more than a few kisses for grown-ups to fall in love." She hugged the girl to her and said, "Your Daddy and I aren't in love so we're not getting married. Do you understand?"

Bill listened to the exchange from the doorway of his daughter's bedroom and he felt a bitter disappointment until he heard Anne Marie's reply.

"You could fall in love; Aunt Georgiana says that it could happen at any moment and that you can tell by a kiss." Anne Marie leaned closer to Elizabeth and said in a loud whisper, "I give you my permission to kiss Daddy as much as it takes for you to fall in love with him."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed the girl on the cheek, "You are very determined aren't you?"

"Daddy says I'm incorrigible." Anne Marie said as she looked up at Elizabeth with a smile, "I never give up."

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile, "I need to take your temperature now."

Anne Marie complied and Elizabeth was relieved to see that her temperature was back to normal. "Do you feel like you can eat some breakfast?"

"Yes." Anne Marie said with enthusiasm, "Can you make chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes, I think I can manage that."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

She left the girl's bedroom only to find Bill Darcy in the hallway outside the door.

His eyes lit up when he saw that she was still only wearing his t-shirt and she looked damn sexy in it, too.

He put an arm around her waist and guided her to the living room.

"For the record, I'll say that I agree with my daughter and I think that we should kiss a lot." Bill said as he gathered Elizabeth into his arms and pressed his lips gently against hers. He pulled her closer to him and applied more pressure as he sought entrance through her lips. Her lips parted sweetly and his tongue moved into her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

She kissed him back and he enjoyed the feel of her tongue exploring his mouth. He lowered his lips to the sensitive hollow of her neck and kissed her until with a soft purr in her throat she arched her neck to allow him more freedom.

He slipped his hands up her thighs to her bottom as he pushed his hands past the fabric and cupped her rear end in his hands. He pulled her tightly to him and moved against her. His lips found hers again and plundered her mouth until her moans of pleasure grew louder in his ear.

He moved her against the couch and lowered her gently upon the cushions. He lowered himself on her and his hand softly moved under the fabric of the shirt until he was able cup her full breast in his hand. He tenderly stroked her nipple until it came to life under his hand and she groaned as she kissed him with a fierce desire.

Bill reached to remove the shirt over her head but her hand stopped him. "Bill no, we can't do this."

"Yes we can." He coaxed as his hand reached for the shirt again.

"No we can't." She was insistent and wiggled under him to release herself from his weight.

Her actions only inflamed his desire even more, "I want this so badly that I ache for you."

"Bill, we have to think about Anne Marie." Elizabeth managed to extricate her body and slip from the couch. He turned over on his back and reached for her again.

"Anne Marie loves you and she would be thrilled to see us together because that's exactly what she wants." Bill reached for her hand to pull her down to him with a wolfish grin, "She even gave you permission to kiss me as much as it takes."

"Bill, Charles told me that you haven't dated all of these years because you didn't want a parade of girlfriends traipsing through Anne Marie's life and I respect you for that."

"Damn it, Elizabeth, Charles Bingley has no idea why I haven't dated." Bill stood up quickly and with one motion he pulled Elizabeth to him and he murmured in her ear, "Yes, it's been a long time but it's you I need, Elizabeth." He pulled her against his body where she felt his erection, "I want to make love with you, please let me." His hand moved under the shirt again and hooked her panties to tug them down off her hips. Elizabeth stopped him with her hand and moved away from him.

"I'm going to change and then make Sunday breakfast for your daughter." She said stiffly.

He watched her move away from him with a feeling of loss and regret. _I pushed her too far too fast and now she's pushing me away. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she needs time to get used to having him in her life before she accepts him as her lover. I just need to take things a little slower._

Bill had a cup of coffee waiting for Elizabeth as she appeared in the kitchen wearing the t-shirt and jeans that she had on last night.

"I thought you could use a cup this morning." Bill said cheerfully.

"Yes, I could." She agreed and gratefully took it from him. She took a sip and was astonished to find that it was exactly as she liked it. "How did you know how I took my coffee?"

"In my business it pays to be observant." He lowered his eyes and glanced at her with longing, "Besides that I remember everything about you."

"Bill, I know that you have needs and that you're attracted to me." Elizabeth said with firmness, "But what happens to Anne Marie when we break up, she'll be devastated." She shook her head and said, "I think we should continue to be friends for Anne Marie's sake."

"Elizabeth," Bill's voice was husky with desire, "What makes you think that we'd break up?"

Anger suffused Elizabeth's face, "Because I overheard you telling Charles that I'm not your type."

"I…I…I…" Bill stuttered as he realized what she had heard.

"Yeah, I heard it all. Charles asked you if you were going to go out with me and you telling him that I wasn't your type."

Bill blushed and knew that Bingley had been right that day when he had told Bill that he was an idiot.

"Don't you realize that Charles asked me out just to make you jealous." Elizabeth said forcefully, "He doesn't like me in that way and never did." She looked him in the eyes, "He set out to make you jealous and it obviously worked but you don't really want me."

"Damn it, Elizabeth, do you really think I didn't know what he was doing?" His voice was calm as he smiled, "I've known Bingley for a really long time and I know his tactics."

Elizabeth tilted her head and looked at him strangely, "Go ahead." She commanded.

"He knew that I was suppressing my true feelings for you and what he did was guaranteed to reveal them even to myself." He closed the gap between them and pulled her to him, "I was in denial about how you affected me and he just made me admit it to myself."

She pulled herself away and found an apron which she pulled around herself. She felt Bill's hands on her as he tied it around her waist.

"So how do feel about me?" She had turned to him and asked the question but wasn't even sure she wanted the answer.

"Elizabeth Bennet," He caressed the silky skin of her cheek, "I love you with all of my heart."

She closed her eyes, "You just think that because I look like your late wife." When she opened her eyes there was sadness there, "You're just confusing what you had with her and transferring those feelings to me."

"Nothing could be farther from the truth." Bill said harshly, "I have been looking for you, Elizabeth Bennet, for all of my life." His eyes held the truth, "I've been dreaming about the woman I loved all of my life and that woman is you." She looked at him with incredulity, "When I met Sarah, I thought she looked like you but it didn't take me long to realize that I had made a big mistake and that there is no one else like you." His voice was soft, "She was pregnant by the time I understood that the shallow vapid girl that she turned out to be was not the beautiful, thoughtful, loving woman that I had always been looking for. By the time I knew for sure, Anne Marie was on her way and I couldn't leave Sarah."

Elizabeth just let him talk as he seemed to have a need to get the truth off his chest. "Don't you see that's the reason I fought my attraction of you for so long is because you looked like her and I couldn't take the chance of my heart getting broken again."

After he told her everything that had happened with his wife, Elizabeth reached out, pulled him to her and hugged him tight to comfort him. She looked into his eyes as she raised her lips to his and kissed him with a tenderness and passion that left them both breathless.

"It's about time." Anne Marie's voice rang out, "Now you will fall in love."

"Well what do we have here." An amused voice said from behind Elizabeth.

"Georgie," Bill raced to greet the newcomer, "It's about time you came home, college let out a month ago."

"You know I've been traveling with my boyfriend." Georgiana rolled her eyes at her brother.

Anne Marie ran to her aunt and hugged her around the legs.

Elizabeth turned around and the shock that registered on Georgiana's face was almost comical. She grabbed a chair and sat down. "When Anne Marie said that you looked like her mother, I thought it would be just a passing resemblance but you look so much like Sarah that you could have been her twin."

Elizabeth regained her composure in order to introduce herself, "I'm Elizabeth Bennet." She greeted Bill's sister by offering her hand.

Georgiana took it and sighed with relief when she saw the warmth behind the woman's eyes because if what she had witnessed when she arrived was what she thought it was, Bill had fallen in love with this woman.

Elizabeth looked down sheepishly at her apron, "I was supposed to be making chocolate chip pancakes for this young lady who should not be out of bed but your brother distracted me."

"I can see that." Georgiana laughed, "Can I get some too. I've been living off dorm food and those pancakes sound wonderful."

"Of course" Elizabeth agreed, "But do you think you can get Anne Marie back to bed while your brother helps me make breakfast."

"I'd be glad to." Georgiana laughed, "But I've seen the way Bill helps and we might not get breakfast this morning if he _helps_."

Bill laughed and looked sternly them, "You two scoot so I can _help_ Elizabeth."

He watched as Georgiana picked up her niece and bounced her off to her room.

"Now where were we?" Bill asked as he reached for Elizabeth.

"I need some chocolate chips, flour, an egg, baking soda…"

"No I meant this." Bill pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly before he released her and went to get ingredients.

Once the pancakes were done, Elizabeth took Anne Marie's to her room and the three adults ate in her room with her and it was fun for everyone.

While Georgiana played with Anne Marie, Bill helped Elizabeth clear up the dishes and loaded the dishwasher.

"I like Georgiana, she is bright, motivated and she obviously loves Anne Marie very much."

"Yes," Bill agreed, "They're like best friends. Georgie never liked Sara much, I think she saw right through the façade. I can tell that she likes you."

He leaned over and nibbled on Elizabeth's ear so she turned to face him. He caught her lips under his and said in a husky voice, "Me on the other hand, I love you and hope that you will stay the night again, with me this time."

"Bill things are just moving so fast." Elizabeth stroked his jaw with her fingers and trailed soft kisses behind them, "We haven't even been on a date yet."

"We've been on lots of dates." Bill countered as he kissed the sensitive hollow of her neck.

"We haven't been on a date by ourselves." Elizabeth corrected, "We've been on outings with the kids."

"So you think we should go out on a date before you move in with me?" Bill said with a wolfish grin.

"Well that would be preferable." Elizabeth grinned back at him as she heard her cell phone ring.

"Elizabeth Bennet." She answered quickly as she found her phone.

"Where are you?" The voice on the other end said.

"I'm at Bill's, Lydia." Elizabeth answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I need to see you right away." Lydia said, "Give me the address."

"Lydia wants to come here." Elizabeth said to Bill, "Is it okay"

He nodded his head and she gave Lydia the address.

"What was that all about?" Bill asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Elizabeth ran to the door and opened it. Bill walked up behind Elizabeth and put his hand on her shoulders to support her.

Lydia had David in her arms and what seemed like all his stuff at her feet and Lydia barely acknowledged Bill's presence.

"Lydia what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, "What is all of this?"

"You can have him." Lydia said without preamble, "David is all yours if you want him. I've even signed a paper releasing custody of him." She handed Elizabeth a sheet of paper and David.

"Of course I will take him." Elizabeth said, "But what is this all about Lydia."

"My new boyfriend doesn't like kids." Lydia answered, "He won't be with me if I've got a child so David is all yours."

"But I thought Michael liked kids."

"Michael's history," Lydia said unemotionally, "I've got a new boyfriend now and I love him."

"Lydia don't do this for another guy." Elizabeth begged but Lydia turned and walked away without looking back, got in her car and drove away from her son.

David looked into Elizabeth's eyes and said, "Mommy."

Elizabeth heart filled with emotion and she turned to Bill who enfolded her and David into his strong arms. Elizabeth felt the tears run down her face as the emotions washed over her.

Georgiana appeared in the front room and was astounded by the sight in front of her, "Bill…" She started before he interrupted her.

"Georgie, can you take David to Anne Marie's room." He told his sister, "She will be very happy to see him."

"Sure." Georgie leaned in and took David from Elizabeth and Bill. She looked back at the couple as she carried David to her niece's room.

"Elizabeth, I'm here for you." Bill said to the woman he loved, "Everything will be fine, both of you can move in with me and Anne Marie." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll take care of you both."

"Thank you for that." Elizabeth said, "But I can't accept your generous offer. I need to take care of this on my own."

Later that afternoon, after Bill and Georgiana had helped Elizabeth load all of David's things into Elizabeth's car. After she put David into his car seat, Georgiana left discretely to give them their privacy.

Bill leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before he helped her into the car and watched her drive away.

Bill felt a little sad as he watched Elizabeth drive away but he knew she would be in his life and he could live with that for now. With one glance at her disappearing car he walked back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Monday and Elizabeth got David and herself ready before driving over to Bill's house to drop him off. Anne Marie met them at the door and was extremely excited as she threw herself at Elizabeth until she picked her up.

She took David by the hand and led him into the living room where Georgiana was waiting for them.

Elizabeth started to leave when she saw Bill walking toward her with a smile, "Bill, I'm surprised to see you, I thought you would be at work already."

"I'm running a little late and," He said as took her hand in his, "I've never been so happy to be late in my life."

Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment as he moved closer and she recognized the look in his eyes. "I had a very enjoyable dream about you last night."

"Bill, I have to go." Elizabeth pulled her hand out of his and moved toward the door, "I'm going to be late and I'm sure my boss will not be as understanding as yours will be."

Bill laughed and ran his fingers along the side of her cheek, "I want to take you out on a date tonight, just the two of us."

"That's not a good idea." Elizabeth said, "If you want we can go somewhere with the kids."

"That's not good enough," Bill said as he slid closer to her, "I want to have you all to myself and have a proper date with you." He waved toward Georgiana who was playing with the children, "Georgie has agreed to watch Anne Marie and David."

His eyes darkened with desire as he ran a finger across Elizabeth's lip. He slipped his hand along her waist and ran his hand down her bottom while he pulled her close to his body. He captured her lips with his and he deepened the kiss until he felt her respond to him.

A soft moan escaped him as he released her lips, "Go out with me tonight, please." He said as he ran his hand down her hip.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed in a soft voice as she moved out of his arms, "But I really do have to go now."

Georgiana and Anne Marie watched Bill and Elizabeth with twin smiles alight their faces, "It's about time that your dad found some happiness." She picked up David and hugged him to her, "Your aunt is the best thing that has happened to my brother in a long time."

After she said her goodbyes, Bill escorted Elizabeth to her car and once he had watched her drive away, he got into his car and drove to the job site.

Charles Bingley was waiting for him when he arrived and he noticed immediately the change in his boss's mood. The staid, dour man had gone and was replaced by a new Bill Darcy who smiled and spoke easily to the crew while he laughed frequently.

When Charles finally got a chance to speak to Darcy he asked, "So how was your weekend?"

"Great." Bill answered evasively, "I heard Elizabeth introduced you to her sister Jane. How did you like her?"

"Jane is terrific, she's just my type." Bingley looked at Darcy suspiciously, "How do you know about Jane?"

"Elizabeth told me all about it when she helped me put Anne Marie to bed after her friend dropped her off at my place Friday night." Bill said with a sly smile.

"Oh." Charles said as his eyes narrowed, "So what exactly did the two of you get up to while you played house with her?"

"Nothing at all happened that night," Darcy said as he walked away with a smile because he knew that Charles was dying to know if his plan had worked and Bill wasn't going to make it that easy on him. He'd let him stew for a while and hopefully that would teach him not to interfere in Darcy's life.

Bill was wrapping up for the day and preparing to leave by 4:00 when Bingley caught up with him next.

"So you're getting out of here early." Charles said subtly fishing for more information, "Do you have plans with Anne Marie?"

"No." Bill answered with a shrug, "I have a date and Georgiana is going to babysit."

"You have a date," Bingley's subtle was not very good, "That's surprising, is it with anyone I know?"

Darcy sighed with pleasure, "Elizabeth agreed to go out with me tonight."

"Really," Charles looked smug, "Any reason for this sudden change of heart?"

Bill decided that he needed to tell someone the truth and so he confided in his friend, "While I was watching her get ready for her date with you, I realized that I wanted it to be me that she was going out with and not you."

"Ah ha, so my plan worked." Bingley was satisfied with himself, "I knew that you had feelings for her. You were just in denial." He asked Bill, "So how did this change take place."

"Charles," Bill said as he looked at his watch, "I'll tell you later but right now I have to go home and get ready for my date."

"But it's still early." Bingley protested, "You have plenty of time."

Darcy looked at him with exasperation, "This is the day that Elizabeth gets off early and I know she'll want to spend time with Anne Marie and David before our date."

"Her nephew is staying with her again?" Charles asked surprised.

"Yes, her idiot sister dropped him off at my place when Elizabeth stayed there on Sunday." Bill said quickly, "I really have to go." He got into his car and drove out before Bingley could protest.

"She stayed at your place on Sunday." Charles called after him in frustration as he realized that Darcy had gotten him, "How the hell did that happen?"

Bill Darcy hadn't been this happy for a long time and he couldn't wait to get home to see Elizabeth. He was disappointed when he arrived at the house and she wasn't there.

"Where's Elizabeth?" He asked Barbara, "I was expecting her to be here already."

"Anne Marie talked her into getting dressed for your date here." Barbara explained as she gathered her things, said goodbye and left.

"Elizabeth has gone home to get the things that she will need." Georgie said.

Bill breathed deeply with relief, "Oh, good."

Anne Marie pulled her daddy down and with a stage whisper in his ear, "Elizabeth and I are going to get dressed in your room, Daddy."

"Really," He scooped his daughter into his arms, "Then I will two gorgeous dates for tonight."

"No, Daddy." Anne Marie scolded, "Don't you remember you are going on a date with Elizabeth?"

"That's right." Bill said as he kissed his daughter on the top of her head, "It's a good thing that you are here to remind me."

Bill looked down and saw that David was sitting on his feet so he lifted his feet into the air to bounce the toddler who squealed with delight.

"Daddy," Anne Marie looked her father in the eye and said seriously, "You will need to kiss Elizabeth a lot on your date so that you two will fall in love." She looked at her Aunt Georgiana who just smiled indulgently.

"I don't know where she comes up with these ideas." Georgiana's voice was full of laughter.

"But you said that people kissed a lot when they fell in love." Anne Marie reminded her aunt.

Georgie took Anne Marie from Bill's arms and said, "I know what I said but I didn't want your daddy to know."

"But he already knows." The girl said with a shrug, "I told him that a long time ago when we first met Elizabeth."

Bill bent, picked up David and swung him around enjoying the little boy's giggles. When he stopped swinging David, he turned to find his daughter had her arms outstretched to him, "I want a ride." She said with a petulant pout.

He exchanged the children with Georgiana and he gave his daughter a ride until he heard the door open behind him and Elizabeth walked in with her things. His eyes took in her appearance with satisfaction as he sighed.

Anne Marie whispered loudly to her father, "Kiss her Daddy."

"If you insist," He smiled at his daughter as he moved to Elizabeth and kissed her on the head, "Is that the way I kiss her?"

"No Daddy." Anne Marie covered her mouth with her hands as she shook her head.

He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, "So how about this?"

Anne Marie giggled as he tickled her, "No Daddy, that's not right."

"Is this one right?" He set Anne Marie on her feet as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and leaned her back in an exaggerated dip as he kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I think he's got it." Elizabeth giggled as he pulled her up and settled her against his body.

Anne Marie clapped her approval with delighted laughter and David clapped too as he wiggled to get down.

Bill looked down into Elizabeth's eyes and couldn't wait until they were alone together and he could kiss her properly.

"Bill," Elizabeth was gazing into his eyes, "I need to take a bath before I get ready." He moved his hand down her hip.

"You can use the bath in my bedroom." His voice was husky as he imagined Elizabeth naked in his bath, "Let me take those for you."

When he had walked her to the bath in his room, he showed her where everything was and unpacked her things as he hung her dress on the vanity. He put the blow dryer and curling iron on the top and plugged them in before he put her make-up case down.

He sat down on his bed when he heard her turn off the water and slip into the tub. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows as he visualized her in his bath with a smile. He was hopeful that the next time she would be taking a bath that he would be able to join her there or sit on the side while they talked about anything while he took in the sight of her naked body under the soapy water.

Just thinking about her that way aroused him. _God, I can't let her see me like this._ He stood and paced the room until he was able to relax. Thankfully by the time Elizabeth made her way into the bedroom with her towel on the evidence of his arousal was gone.

He took in her appearance and went to her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passionate ardor. When he raised his head from her mouth he said, "You look so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

"You are very easy to please." Elizabeth laughed as she slipped out of his arms and turned to the vanity, "I'm not even dressed yet."

He growled as he slid against her back and kissed her ear as he slipped his hand beneath the towel while he caressed her thigh, "I like it when you're undressed."

Elizabeth felt a blush creep into her cheeks at his words and when she had found her voice she said softly, "You'd better leave while I'm getting ready."

He reluctantly moved away from her as he watched her hungrily before he finally turned and exited the room.

He found the others watching a movie in the living room, "She's finished her bath and is just getting ready."

Georgiana looked at her brother with a quizzical arch of her brow and she was starting to get a sense of how much he liked this woman.

"Come on Aunt Georgiana," Anne Marie pulled her by the hand, "We can help Elizabeth get ready."

The girls disappeared into his bedroom and Bill sat down next to David, "Well it's just us guys, so what are we watching?"

David looked up at him briefly before he motioned to the screen, "Aladdin, I should have known." Bill said with a smile as he settled in to the watch the movie.

When the movie was over, Bill picked up David and took him to his bedroom, "I have to take a shower and get dressed myself would you mind watching David?"

"No problem." Georgie said as she said to Anne Marie, "You're already made up, so why don't you help me with David?"

"Okay." Anne Marie said as she bounced out of the room, "When Daddy and Elizabeth get married; I will be the flower girl and wear a pretty dress."

"Do you realize that although we haven't been out of one date that she has our whole life planned out for us?" Elizabeth said with a giggle, "She says that we are to give her a baby sister for Christmas."

Bill leaned against her and moved her hair so he could kiss the back of her neck as Elizabeth shivered with pleasure, "We'll have to get started with that if we are to make the Christmas deadline." He turned her around and kissed the hollow of her throat as she arched herself to him. His voice was low and sexy, "We could stay here instead of going out."

"Bill," Elizabeth pushed him gently, "Go take your shower, so I can finish getting dressed and for your information we could not possibly make the Christmas deadline as we're less than six months away from Christmas." She looked teasingly into his eyes, "I thought you were better at math than that."

"I'm sure she would forgive us if she didn't get her sister until Easter." Bill laughed a deep wonderful sound that Elizabeth loved.

"You are hopeless." She said as she pointed toward the door, "Go take your shower."

With a smile, he did what he was told. He was so happy that he whistled while he was in the shower. When he appeared in the bedroom, drying his wet hair the bedroom was empty. He dressed in a nice shirt and trousers and splashed on some cologne. He glanced down at the vanity and saw with pleasure that Elizabeth's cosmetics were scattered along the top.

When he was ready, he made his way into the living room and caught his breath as he saw Elizabeth in a pretty flowered cotton sundress that showed her curves off to perfection.

Bill walked to Elizabeth, "You look beautiful."

"I thank you kind sir." Elizabeth made a slight curtsy, "You look very good yourself."

Bill put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and he said to Georgiana, "I don't know what time we'll be home but don't wait up for us." He gave her a look that conveyed more than his words could.

"Okay," Georgie said with a smile, "I'll make myself scarce when you get home."

As Elizabeth glanced between the two siblings, she blushed as she realized that Bill wanted to make sure that Georgiana knew that he wanted privacy when they got home.

Will had picked a place for dinner that had an outdoor patio. It was a gorgeous evening and he couldn't take his eyes off of Elizabeth. Her beauty took away his breath every time he looked at her. He enjoyed her lively conversation and her intelligent mind.

"I'm hoping to get work as a teacher in grade school in the fall but so far my inquiries have netted nothing."

"You're a teacher." Bill looked at her with surprise.

"Yes," She answered pleasantly, "I just took the sales job because I make good money in commissions while I search for a job in my field."

"You know, I've enrolled Anne Marie into a private school starting September." His mind was racing, "I could ask if they have any openings."

"Bill I couldn't ask you to do something like that for me." Elizabeth shook her head negatively.

"You're not asking me to do anything," Bill countered, "I'm volunteering and wouldn't it be better for David to have you home earlier."

"Okay you can ask." Elizabeth said fiercely, "But none of your business negotiating tactics, okay."

"Scouts honor." Bill raised his hand with a smile and a look of satisfaction.

After dinner, Bill took her out for a drink and Elizabeth was able to coerce him onto the dance floor with the promise of a slow dance where he could hold her in his arms.

Bill enjoyed dancing with Elizabeth as he ran his hands gently up her curves but when he rested them on the curve of her rear end she firmly moved them back to her waist. He wasn't dissuaded and just pulled her closer to him as he swaying seductively against her.

"Let's go." He whispered in her ear and she nodded as he walked her from the dance floor. After paying the bill, he escorted her to the car. Bill smiled as they drove home and he glanced frequently over to look at Elizabeth.

Once they were home he guided her to the couch where she took a seat. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap as he found her lips and kissed her deeply. He sighed as he felt her snuggle up against him as he held her to him and laid her down onto the couch. He slid in next to her as she wrapped her legs around him. He rubbed his body against hers and he was gratified to hear soft sounds escape from her.

Their kissed each other with a feverish passion for a long time and he pulled the dress over her head with an intake of breath he moved his hands over her overheated skin. His fingers found the firm roundness of her breasts and pushed the fabric out of his way as he cupped the fullness in his hand. He kissed her breast softly until he groaned as he took a hard nipple into his mouth. He felt Elizabeth moan and move beneath him.

He was excited and overheated as he leaned down and said softly, "Come to my bedroom with me, my darling." His tongue flicked the tip of her nipple and she shuddered with pleasure, "Let me make love to you."

"Bill," Elizabeth gasped, "We can't."

"Please, Elizabeth?" His breath was hot against her ear, "You want me as much as I want you."

"Bill," Elizabeth's voice was quiet, "I've never been with a man before."

"What." Bill sat up from shock, "You've never made love before." He looked into her eyes, "I can't believe that, why not?"

Elizabeth sat up and lowered her eyes in embarrassment, "My parents raised all of their daughters to believe in the sanctity of marriage and I have been waiting to be married before I give myself to my husband." She sighed, "I know it's not the popular position these days but it's how I think."

"Elizabeth, mar…"

"Don't you dare ask me to marry you so that you can get me into bed with you." Elizabeth's voice was forceful as she stopped what he had started to say. She picked up her discarded dress and pulled it over her head.

Bill looked sheepish as he asked, "What about your sister Lydia? She had a child out of wedlock."

"My sister was spoiled and she was given everything she ever wanted." Elizabeth said as she stood up and paced the living room. "Obviously she has never had to face any consequences for any of the decisions she has made in life because even her son hasn't changed her life style."

"Elizabeth, I'm not asking you to get you into bed and I told you before that I love you so what's the problem."

"The problem is that I'm not in love with you, Bill Darcy." Elizabeth practically shouted, "I hardly even know you."

Bill closed his eyes with a gasp of pain as her words wounded him but he tried to lighten the mood, "Anne Marie says that we just have to kiss a lot and you will fall in love with me." Bill said with a smile as he drew her close and kissed her lightly.

Elizabeth kissed him back as they moved passionately against each other until Bill's breath was heavy against her ear. Her heart was beating fast and her breath was uneven.

Bill moved away from her with great reluctance and a strangled moan. "Elizabeth, please just think about marrying me, I love you and I think we could be happy together."

"I won't promise anything." Elizabeth said as she moved away from him, "It's late, I have to get David and go home."

"Elizabeth, David's sleeping," Bill said reasonably, "Just let him sleep and you can pick him up after work tomorrow."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed with a sigh.

"I want to spend some time with you tomorrow." Bill said as he hugged her.

"You'll see me when I pick up David." She said.

"I want to have some private time with you." Bill's voice was low and husky.

"We can try." Elizabeth agreed.

"Goodnight, my love." Bill said as he walked Elizabeth to her car and she drove away.

Bill slept badly that night because he couldn't get Elizabeth off his mind. He couldn't believe that she hadn't been with a man before but a part of him was pleased because he would be her only lover. He could wait until they were married but he was going to have to take a lot of cold showers.


	8. Chapter 8

While Elizabeth was at work on Tuesday, Jane stopped by to take her to lunch. Elizabeth quickly agreed and went to a local Mexican Restaurant who made the best burritos in town. While they were eating Jane brought up the subject that she wanted to talk about.

"So I understand that when Lydia found you on Sunday that you were at Bill Darcy's." Jane tried to read her sister's body language, "So what has changed Elizabeth, I thought you couldn't stand the man?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Bill Darcy is an incredible loving man and he's not the same person he was when I first met him."

"How has he changed?" Jane asked as she scrutinized Elizabeth's expression.

"He's not so rigid, he laughs, he's so damned sexy and he loves me." Elizabeth's face was lit up with emotion, "He wants to marry me."

"Do you love him?" Jane could see the answer in her sister's eyes but she wasn't sure if Elizabeth knew the truth yet.

"I'm confused." Elizabeth lowered her eyes in embarrassment, "Sometimes, I think I am but I don't know whether that's because when he kisses me all thoughts other than the feel of his lips against mine fly right out of my head. When he touches me, I tingle all over and I never want him to stop." She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, "I know with my head that true love and physical love are two different things but I can't separate my desire for him from what I might be feeling with my heart."

"So what happened between you two on Saturday night when you stayed there?" Jane asked.

"Nothing happened except that he kissed me." Elizabeth suddenly looked suspiciously at her sister, "Wait a minute; you're not spying for Bingley are you?"

Jane colored slightly as she managed a sheepish grin, "Charlie is so frustrated that Darcy won't tell him what happened between the two of you." Jane laughed softly, "He feels that he is entitled to know because he takes the credit for getting you guys together after he made Darcy jealous when he took you out."

"Oh," Elizabeth said as she leaned toward Jane, "You can tell him…" Elizabeth paused for dramatic effect, "to mind his own business and keep his nose out of mine."

Elizabeth sat back with a smile on her face and Jane started laughing.

When Jane stopped laughing she looked at Elizabeth seriously, "Elizabeth, as far as whether you are in love with Bill Darcy, I think you need to focus on how he makes you feel when you're with him." She shifted slightly, "Elizabeth, when you think of your future, can you imagine that future without Bill Darcy?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes in concentration and shuddered at the thought, "No, I feel sick when I try to picture my life without him."

"I think you have your answer." Jane said quietly, "You might not be in love with him yet but you are falling in love with him."

As Jane dropped her off at the showroom, Elizabeth hugged Jane and whispered, "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," Jane said before she got in her car and left.

After she had returned to her desk, Elizabeth heard the door bell chime and she looked up to see Bill coming towards her.

There was a smile on his face as he said, "I thought I would come by and take you to lunch."

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, I just got back from lunch with Jane."

Bill looked disappointed but said, "Maybe I could take you tomorrow."

"It's a date." She said with one of her beautiful smiles.

Bill glanced around to make sure there were no customers in the room and he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her. He reluctantly let her go and said, "I'll see you tonight."

After Bill left Elizabeth he drove back to the job site and couldn't help but think about Elizabeth.

When he got to the job he saw Bingley talking with an attractive blond woman and realized quickly that this must be Elizabeth's sister, Jane.

He strode toward the couple and Bingley introduced them.

"So you are the famous Bill Darcy," Jane said with a slight smile curving her lips, "I have heard good things about you."

Bill's heart soared as he thought about Elizabeth telling her sister about him, "Really, that's nice to hear."

"I'm sure you deserve all of the praise, Charlie tells me you are the best boss around." Jane saw the disappointment flit across Darcy's face and she said, "My sister thinks very highly of you too."

"I'm glad to hear that." Bill said.

Jane looked at her watch and said as she kissed Bingley, "I have to go before I'm late."

Bill looked at the love struck look on Bingley's face and grinned, "She seems nice, how are things going with you two?"

"She the most wonderful woman in the world," Charles gushed as he looked at his friend, "But she's not a very good spy and only came back from her lunch with Elizabeth with a 'mind your own business'."

Darcy laughed, "So you sent your girlfriend out to coop my lunch with Elizabeth," Bill shook his head, "You're a rat Bingley, I don't know why I put up with you."

"I knew when you planned to surprise Elizabeth with lunch, so I sent Jane an hour earlier to get some information, damn little good it did me." He smirked at his boss, "You keep me around because I'm the best in the business."

Bingley walked away from his boss and Bill yelled after him, "You never let me forget it either."

Bill did his best to concentrate on work that afternoon but he found that the few minutes he'd spent with Elizabeth this afternoon just made him long for her even more._ I can't wait to get home and kiss her properly. _His mind wandered into a little fantasy, _Elizabeth was lying in his bed with only a towel covering her and she was waiting for him. He slipped into bed beside her and opened the towel…_

"Darcy, I need your help with the plumber." Bingley's voice interrupted his daydream and Bill swore, "Damn, Bingley."

On the way home, Darcy picked up pizza for the family. His Freudian slip took him by surprise because that was how he had begun to see them. _Elizabeth, Anne Marie, Georgie and David, they are my family; I finally have a real family._

When he arrived at the house, Elizabeth was already there. She and Georgie were playing a board game with the kids.

As Darcy sat down the pizza on the table in the entry way, Anne Marie and David ran over to Bill as they jumped onto each of his legs. He bounced them a few times before he picked them up. Elizabeth rose gracefully and came to take one of the kids. He leaned over to kiss her as Anne Marie stretched out her arms and caught Elizabeth around the neck. Elizabeth had Anne Marie on her hip and Bill had David with one hand. The other hand snaked around Elizabeth's waist as he held her to him.

Georgiana watched the scene with a smile on her face. She crossed the room to join the group hug and saw the glint of happiness in Bill's eyes.

"I've got dinner," Bill said, "Who wants pizza."

"I do." Anne Marie's call was echoed by the other's in the room including a shy "I do," from David.

Elizabeth and Georgie got the plates and set the table while Bill played with the kids.

With Anne Marie hanging upside down from his arms and David clinging to his feet, Bill made his way to the dinner table with a mocking, "I've got them but what am going to do with them now."

Elizabeth grabbed David off his feet and he sat Anne Marie down on her chair. Georgie pulled out Anne Marie's old high chair for David. Bill sat down and caught Elizabeth's eyes and indicated the chair next to him at the round table with a raise of his eyebrows.

Elizabeth sat down and Bill pulled her chair close as he ran his hand up her thigh. He leaned down to taste her lips with a sigh.

After dinner, Bill pulled out a movie that Anne Marie had wanted to see. He set the movie to play while Georgie helped Elizabeth clean up.

Bill scooted his sister out of the kitchen so that he could help Elizabeth.

Georgie rolled her eyes at Elizabeth with a smile, "Bill going to _help_ again, this could take a while.

Elizabeth giggled as Bill came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't listen to her; I'm very good in the kitchen."

"I remember." Elizabeth whispered as a blush rose in her cheeks.

Georgiana just shrugged her shoulders and said with a smile, "I think I'll call my boyfriend, Mark and talk for a while."

"Just keep an eye on the children for us." Her brother called from the kitchen.

"Sure." Georgie called back.

Bill turned Elizabeth around from the sink and saw that she had soapy rubber gloves on and had a plate and a sponge in her hand. "So sexy," Bill whispered in her ear with a smile, "I'm having a hard time controlling my libido." He said with a laugh as he pulled her in to kiss her and he took the items out of her hands while he tried to remove the gloves.

Elizabeth pulled away from him with a giggle. "Just let me finish, it'll only be a few minutes and then I'll be all yours."

Bill groaned, "Do you promise."

"Cross my heart." She said as she made an x across her chest.

Bill let her hands fall but he kept his hands around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"You're not making this easy." Elizabeth moaned as he found the sensitive hollow of her throat. She loaded the last few items in the dishwasher and started the cycle.

"That was the point." He murmured with a growl as she moved out of his arms to wipe down the table. He watched her every move as she wiped down the counter and the sink. She laid down her towel after she dried her hands and slipped back into Bills arms.

She lifted herself onto her toes and pulled Bill down to kiss him. He lifted her so that she was straddling his waist and kissed her with a passionate need. He pulled out a chair and sat down with her legs wrapped around him.

With a sigh he buried his face in her hair and breathed in the sweet scent. "I missed you so much today."

In response she stroked his face and pressed a light kiss on his lips. Bill's hand ran up the curve of her hips. He pulled unbuttoned her blouse as his hand found her breast. He moved the lace fabric aside and lightly moved his fingers across her nipple until it hardened as he heard Elizabeth's breath grow uneven. He leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth when a gentle hand stopped him.

"Bill, no we can't, the kids and Georgie are in the other room and could come in at any moment."

Bill sighed as he covered her up and buttoned her blouse, "You're right, I got carried away; I just wish that I had more private time with you."

Bill's eyes caught hers as he said seriously, "Have you thought about my offer?"

"Your offer," Elizabeth giggled at his choice of words, "You make it sound like you're negotiating a business deal."

"You love to tease me." Bill sighed, "But have you thought about it."

"Yes, I've thought about it." Elizabeth said, "But I haven't made a decision, I need more time."

"I'll give you all the time you need." He said with a smile, "As long as you say 'yes.'"

Elizabeth's eyes hardened as she spoke, "You have to give me time."

There was a smile on his face but some of the light had left his eyes, "You are one tough negotiator."

Elizabeth leaned against him and snuggled against his chest. Bill held her tight with a sigh of pleasure.

Georgiana peeked around the corner, "The movie is over."

"We'll be right there." Elizabeth said as she slid off Bill's lap.

When they got into the living room, Elizabeth found that David was already asleep and Anne Marie looked like she could go to sleep at any moment.

Elizabeth looked at Bill, "I guess I should get David home."

"Don't go yet." Bill said, "We can put David in the nursery, please, I want a little time alone with you."

"Okay," Elizabeth conceded, "But just for a little while."

Elizabeth picked up David and followed Darcy to his bedroom. He opened a door that Elizabeth hadn't noticed before and it opened up into a nursery.

She put David down in the bed and tucked him in before kissing his forehead. Bill watched her with David and his heart swelled with the intensity of his love for her.

After leaving the nursery, Bill and Elizabeth put Anne Marie to bed. She insisted on Elizabeth reading to her and Bill loved listening to her. When Anne Marie fell asleep Elizabeth kissed her on the forehead and as she stood, she placed her hand in Bill's. He turned off the light as they left the room._ This was so right, I hope Elizabeth realizes soon that we belong together because I can hardly wait to make her my wife._

Bill walked her back to his room and shut and locked it behind them. He saw that Elizabeth looked nervous and he said, "I haven't forgot about what you told me so you have nothing to worry about," He's eyes held hers, "I just want to ensure some privacy for us, that's all."

He sat down on the end of the bed and patted it in an indication for her to sit as well. She ignored the seat he indicated and she crawled onto his lap. His breath caught in his throat as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

He moaned as he caught her lips with his and sought entrance to her mouth. She responded by kissing him back passionately. He lay on his back and pulled her until she was on top of him. He held her tight against him as he kissed her and moved his hands along her hips. He turned her over onto her back and so that he was positioned between her legs. He kissed her neck and made his way to the exposed portion of her shoulders. He started to unbutton her blouse but Elizabeth's hands stopped him as she felt his arousal against her thighs.

"Bill, we can't." She kissed the palms of his hands as she moved out from underneath him and sat up, "I should be going, it's getting late."

"Elizabeth, you don't have to leave, just stay here tonight." He saw her face and he explained, "David's asleep and you can take my room and I'll sleep in the guest room. You'll be close in case he wakes up. You can go home in the morning and get dressed."

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth conceded, "It would be silly to wake up David if I don't need to and I don't really want to leave him." She looked into Bill's eyes, "But I expect you to be the perfect gentleman."

"You have my word." Bill said as he picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down, he smiled and went to his dresser and pulled out the t-shirt she had worn on her last stay here, "When I dream about you tonight, you will be wearing this." He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

She pushed him out of the room and went to the bathroom to get changed. When she came out Bill was leaning against the door waiting for her. "I just needed to get the visual for my dream." He said as he crossed the room and took her into his arms to kiss her.

Before she could protest, he let her go and left the room with a grin. She snuggled into his bed; she could smell him on the bed cloths and sighed as she fell asleep.

Early in the morning, Bill woke up and still dazed from sleep walked to the bathroom. He walked to his room and climbed in bed. He smiled when he felt Elizabeth and slid in close to her to take her in his arms. He immediately fell into a contented sleep.

When the alarm clock went off in the morning, Bill automatically turned it off and leaned in to kiss Elizabeth as she woke slowly.

Bill's eyes flew open as he tried to remember how he got here. He realized that he must have come back here automatically after he had gone to the bathroom.

Elizabeth murmured in his ear as she woke up, "Bill." She leaned in to kiss him but stopped abruptly as she realized that they were sleeping together, "Bill, what the hell happened, what are you doing here?" Her face changed to a worried frown, "Bill, did we…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him.

"No, we didn't." Bill said quickly, "I got confused and came here after I got up to go to the restroom, that's all. We didn't do anything but sleep together, I promise."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"If we had made love, I would remember." He pulled her into his arms with a laugh as he winked, "And so would you because that would be very memorable."

"Bill," Elizabeth started as she felt his apparent arousal, "You're…" She couldn't finish the sentence and he followed her motion and laughed.

"That happens." He kissed her, "I must have been having a very good dream."

"Bill this is not funny." She looked stern as she began to worry again, "Are you sure that we didn't make love?"

"Darling, you have never been with a man before and there would be evidence if we had made love." He smiled, "There would be blood." Elizabeth glanced around looking for any trace, "Plus we are still fully dressed."

Elizabeth blew out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "You're right, I'm just being silly."

"I liked waking up with you in my arms." Bill said with fire in his eyes, "I would like to do it again, every day of my life."

She got up and headed for the bathroom, "I still need more time." She looked back at him through her lashes, "But I liked waking up with you, too."

Bill was delighted with her response and hummed a happy tune as he went to the other bathroom to take a shower.

He was disappointed that when he got out of his shower, Elizabeth had gone but she left a note on his bed

_Bill, I have to go otherwise I will be late. I will come after work and maybe we could go out to a movie or something, I look forward to some more privacy. Elizabeth._

When Barbara got to the Darcy house, she found both children in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Do you think that you could babysit tonight as Elizabeth and I are going out on a date?" Bill asked.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." She looked at Bill Darcy, "I think you two are good together. She is a wonderful woman."

"I think so too." Bill smiled at her before he left to go to work.


	9. Chapter 9

On Wednesday, Bill took Elizabeth out to lunch at his favorite Italian restaurant but the time went by too quickly and he was unhappy when he had to drive her back to the furniture store. He kissed her goodbye and lingered momentarily.

He left the building, drove back to the job site and he felt his spirits bolstered as he remembered that he was taking Elizabeth out tonight.

He was whistling a happy tune when he got out of the car and went to find Bingley. Charlie was staring at him with a grin on his face when Bill finally located him.

"You're in a good mood this afternoon." Bingley commented.

"I have a date with an enchanting woman this evening," Darcy answered, "who wouldn't be happy under those circumstances?"

"So things are progressing nicely with Elizabeth." Bingley's face broke into a smile, "I knew you liked her, I was sure my plan would work."

Darcy looked at his friend, rolled his eyes, but nodded his head, "You were right, I'm in love with Elizabeth Bennet and have asked her to marry me."

Darcy's bold statement brought Bingley up short, "You've asked her to marry you," Charlie's voice was full of concern, "Isn't this a bit sudden. Has she agreed to marry you?"

"Elizabeth has not given me an answer because I took her by surprise and she is thinking about it." Bill said with a sigh, "Charlie, you have known me long enough to realize that when I find something that I want, I always move quickly." Bill Darcy grinned at his friend.

"In your business life, yes," Bingley countered, "But the only time that I've seen you act so impulsively was when you met Sarah and look how disastrously that turned out? I warned you not to marry her but you insisted that you knew what you were doing."

"Elizabeth is not Sarah." Bill said quietly looking directly into Bingley's eyes.

"I know." Charles agreed with a sigh, "Elizabeth is like a symphony of music played beautifully where Sarah was one note played badly. She had no depth, no light and there was no love in her heart."

Darcy's eyes clouded over with emotions, "Sarah gave me Anne Marie so I can never regret having married her when she gave my greatest treasure." Bill's eyes shone brightly, "Now I have a chance to have Elizabeth and David into my life which will make my life complete." Darcy grinned at Bingley with a bright smile, "Anne Marie has already put in an order for a baby sister when Elizabeth and I marry." His face softened at the thought, "Having more children with Elizabeth would be a joy."

"Well it seems that you know what you want." Charlie said as he watched the feelings play over his friends face, "I wish you well and hope things turn out the way you want them too."

Darcy sighed, "Thank you, Charlie; I appreciate your good wishes." Darcy pulled his shoulders back and the tone of his voice changed as he said, "We'd better get back to work."

When he got home that night, Elizabeth and the children were waiting for him. His heart filled with love as he looked at his family. With Anne Marie and David hanging on his feet, he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth as he ran his fingers along her face. He bounced the kids on his feet into the living room as they giggled and begged for more.

He saw that Anne Marie's and David's dinners were on the table and he bent to retrieve David off his foot. He settled him into the high chair and picked Anne Marie up and put her in her chair. "I see you have macaroni and cheese for dinner, my favorite." Bill scooped a little off Anne Marie's plate and popped the piece in his mouth.

"Daddy, you can join us for dinner." Anne Marie stated, "There's plenty more."

"Thank you, baby," He said as he ruffled his daughter's hair as she tilted her face to look at him, "But I'm taking Elizabeth out tonight."

"Yea!" Anne Marie squealed with delight as Bill heard a small echoing, "Yea!" from David in imitation of his daughter.

"Now Daddy, don't forget that you need to kiss Elizabeth a lot so that she will fall in love with you." Anne Marie reminded him in her very grown up tone.

He pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her, "I will kiss her every opportunity that I get." Bill grinned at his daughter as Elizabeth blushed lightly.

He heard the doorbell ring, "That must be Barbara back to look after the kids."

While Bill got the door, Elizabeth made sure that Anne Marie and David finished their dinner. "If you're good for Barbara," Elizabeth told them, "There is ice cream in the freezer for dessert."

"I will make sure that David is good." Anne Marie said as she led David to the living room, "I like ice cream."

Bill and Elizabeth said their good-byes and Bill slipped his arm around Elizabeth's waist to walk her out to the car.

"Anne Marie is such a wonderful girl and definitely the big sister in David's life." Elizabeth commented as she slipped into the passenger seat, "So where are we going?"

Bill smiled as he got in the car, "There is a symphony in the park tonight so I had a dinner packed for us and we will be enjoying dinner under a star filled sky with lovely music playing in the background."

"That sounds very romantic." Elizabeth glanced over at Bill under her eyelashes.

"It will be." Bill assured her as he shot her a quick look and arched his eyebrows.

When they arrived at the park, Bill got a blanket and the basket out of the trunk. With one arm around Elizabeth, he guided her to a remote spot on the lawn.

They unpacked the basket which held an array of delectable items. The music started while they ate dinner and talked about a variety of subjects.

"The social worker is coming by my place tomorrow for the inspection before she makes her final recommendation to the court about guardianship of David." Elizabeth said a little nervously as she finished packing away the dinner things in the basket and moved it off to one side.

"I'm sure you're going to do well." Bill said as he drew her into a comforting embrace, "I can come by as moral support if you would like."

Elizabeth looked up at him as relief filled her eyes, "That is extremely nice of you and I would appreciate the support."

"What time is she coming?" Bill asked as he pulled out his schedule.

"She will be at my place at noon." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'll be there." Darcy made a note on his calendar before he pulled Elizabeth close to him, "I want you and David to be part of our lives so this is for me as well as you."

While the music swelled to a crescendo in the background, Bill found Elizabeth's lips and kissed her passionately. Her response made his heart race as he lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap.

Elizabeth unbuttoned his shirt as she slipped her hands beneath the fabric to feel the warm muscles of his chest. Her lips traced the path that her hands made as she released the final buttons to allow herself access to his body. When her lips reached his stomach, he shivered with pleasure and gently laid her back onto the blanket.

She lay back with her hair fanned out around her face and Bill caught his breath, "You are so beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her as he settled on top of her. His hands explored the curves of her body as he moaned when her hands slipped around to his bottom and pulled him to her.

With a groan of frustration, Bill rolled off of her and Elizabeth looked up him quizzically.

Bill answered her unspoken question, "You are so damn sexy that I am having a hard time remembering that we are in public."

"Oh." Elizabeth said as she pushed up to a sitting position. She leaned in to kiss him as he raised himself on his elbows. He was enveloped by the waves of curly dark hair and he couldn't resist running his fingers through the silkiness of her hair.

"I'd probably better get you home." Bill said as regret tinged his voice, "I want you to be well rested for your meeting tomorrow."

"It's still early." Elizabeth insisted.

"Darling," Bill growled as he wrapped her in his arms, "If it were up to me right now, you would be anything but well rested tomorrow."

Elizabeth's cheeks reddened at his words, "I guess we should be going then." She pulled herself out of his embrace and turned away from him.

He caught her face with his hands and moved her mouth until it was only inches from his. His heart flipped as he pulled her lips to his and applied pressure as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He heard a small sound escape her as he deepened the kiss. He gloried at the feel of her and reluctantly pulled away.

He looked her in the eyes, "I love you, Elizabeth Bennet." His voice was husky as he kissed her lightly, "I am trying to wait patiently for your answer to my proposal but I'm finding it more difficult every day not to pressure you."

Bill searched the depth of her eyes for an answer and saw her eyes soften with emotion as he held them with his. He couldn't contain the joy that flooded him as felt sure that she loved him back.

He stood up and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. _Now that he was sure Elizabeth loved him, he could wait until she was ready to give him an answer._

He picked up the blanket and the basket as the music came to an end. He wrapped Elizabeth into his other arm and held her body tight to his.

He drove back to his house and helped Elizabeth out of the car. To his surprise when he opened the door Anne Marie and David were waiting for them. With David clinging to Bill's legs and Anne Marie on Elizabeth's the couple laughed as Bill bounced David while Elizabeth scooped Anne Marie into her arms.

Bill paid Barbara as she got ready to leave and said good-bye to the children. "I'll see you tomorrow." She called as she walked to her car.

Bill and Elizabeth exchanged children as Elizabeth said her good-byes. Bill and Anne Marie walked Elizabeth out to her car and watched until her taillights disappeared from their view.

"Why didn't Elizabeth and David sleep here tonight?" Anne Marie asked in a demanding tone that Bill recognized as one of his.

"Elizabeth and David are going to their own apartment tonight." He kissed her daughter on the cheek, "But I'm hoping that soon this will be their home too and they will spend every night sleeping here."

"Maybe they didn't stay because you didn't kiss Elizabeth enough." Anne Marie suggested, "Aunt Georgiana says that you have to kiss her a lot."

Darcy chuckled at his daughter's theory, "If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Anne Marie insisted, "Tell me. Tell me."

"I asked Elizabeth to marry me." Bill said as he lifted her in the air.

"Yea!" Anne Marie squealed with delight, "Elizabeth is going to be my mommy."

"She hasn't agreed to marry me yet." Darcy qualified to his five year old.

"She will as long as you keep kissing her a lot." Anne Marie was confident.

"I hope you're right." Bill sighed as he walked his daughter down the hall to get her ready for bed.

Bill arrived at Elizabeth's apartment a few minutes before 12:00 the next day so that he could be with her when she met with the social worker.

Elizabeth was pale and worried so Bill pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "Everything is going to be alright." Bill said in a soothing tone, "You don't have anything to worry about."

When the social worker arrived, she introduced herself to Elizabeth, "I'm Carrie O'Neal.

Elizabeth introduced herself and turned to Bill, "This is Bill Darcy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy." She said.

Elizabeth showed her around the apartment and showed her David's room. Carrie O'Neal asked Elizabeth questions as she looked around.

At the end of the interview, Carrie O'Neal said, "You would be a great guardian for David Bennet but I'm afraid that I can't recommend to the court that you be granted guardianship of the child."

Elizabeth's face drained of color as she asked, "Why not?"

The social worker sighed, "We've gotten another petition for guardianship from David's paternal grandparents, Louis and Catherine deBourgh and I will be recommending to the court that they approve the deBourgh's as guardians of the minor child."

"What?" The question exploded out of both Elizabeth and Bill Darcy.

There were tears welling up in Elizabeth's eyes, "Why would you recommend them as guardians of David?" Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing, "When their son, Adam impregnated my fifteen year old sister, they denied paternity until a DNA test proved that Adam was David's father. They live on the east coast and have never even met their grandson before so why would you give custody to them.

"I know all of that." There was sadness in Carrie O'Neal's eyes, "But the courts are still old-fashioned when it comes to giving guardianship to an unmarried woman."

"So this whole visit was just a waste of my time because you always knew that you would never recommend me as David's guardian." Elizabeth suddenly tilted her head to one side as her brows creased, "How did they even find out that my sister had abandoned David?"

The woman looked a little uncomfortable, "I understand that they found out from your mother who is backing their petition for guardianship of David."

"What?" Once again the breath exploded out of Bill and Elizabeth.

"How could she do that to me?" Elizabeth covered her eyes as the tears slipped silently down her face.

"I don't know." The social worker answered quietly.

Elizabeth's lip was quivering, "Let me ask you a question, if I were married, would you recommend me as David's guardian?"

Carrie sighed, "In a heartbeat." She explained, "If at all possible we like to keep the child in our jurisdiction and I can see how much you love David."

Elizabeth glanced over at Darcy, "What if I was engaged?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't help," Carrie looked at Bill Darcy, "An engagement could be broken easily and the court would consider that to be a transient relationship until the marriage took place." She looked from Elizabeth to Bill, "Are you two engaged to be married?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said quietly and Bill breathed deeply at her words.

"You're not wearing an engagement ring." Carrie observed.

"It was a recent decision." Bill spoke for the first time, "We haven't had time to shop for the ring yet."

Carrie O'Neal looked at the couple as she saw Bill slip his arm around Elizabeth's waist and she made a decision, "If you two are going to be married, it would be my suggestion that the marriage take place as soon as possible and before the juvenile court hearing." She sighed, "I would have to make an inspection of the living situation but if that all checks out, I would be willing to recommend that you and Mr. Darcy become David's guardians."

Bill said quickly, "I would marry Elizabeth this afternoon if she would let me." His voice was full of love, "If it is convenient you may come inspect my home right now." He glanced at Elizabeth, "My daughter Anne Marie and David are there with the babysitter."

The social worker agreed and followed Bill and Elizabeth to his home.

When Bill opened the door, Anne Marie ran to the door with David at her heels.

Carrie O'Neal watched with amusement at the obvious ritual greeting of Bill Darcy and Elizabeth. "Daddy, what are you doing home during the day?"

"We've brought this nice lady to see the house." Bill answered his daughter automatically.

"Can I show her around?" Anne Marie asked as she walked up to the social worker, "I'm Anne Marie Darcy."

Carrie introduced herself to the child with a laugh as Anne Marie took her hand and led her through the house.

"This is Daddy's room." Anne Marie looked at her father and Elizabeth as she motioned for Carrie to lean down and Anne Marie whispered loudly, "Once my Daddy and Elizabeth get married, Elizabeth will be my mommy and she will sleep here too." Carrie glanced at Darcy with amusement, "Daddy told me last night that they are going to be married but it's a secret so you can't tell anyone."

"Where will David sleep?" Carrie asked Anne Marie with a wink to the others.

"He will sleep in the nursery until he is old enough to have his own room like me." Anne Marie answered as she opened the door to the nursery.

"How do you feel about having Elizabeth for a mother and David as a brother?" The social worker asked.

"I've wanted Elizabeth as my mommy ever since we first met." Anne Marie explained in her grown up tone, "I told Daddy and Elizabeth that they had to kiss a lot so that they would fall in love and get married so that Elizabeth would be my mommy."

Carrie laughed, "That was very smart of you."

"Yes it was, because if it weren't for me they might never have fallen in love." Anne Marie glanced at David, "I told David a long time ago that I wouldn't mind having him as a brother."

Carrie O'Neal laughed at the girls words and asked, "Where do you sleep?"

"This is my room." Anne Marie said with excitement as she opened the door, "This is where Elizabeth and Daddy read me books and never complain when I ask them to read more than one."

Carrie glanced at David who was very comfortable in Elizabeth's arms, "David, how do you feel about this?"

The social worker saw David glance down at Anne Marie who nodded her head; David kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and said, "Mommy." He reached for Bill, who took him from Elizabeth's arms and David said, "Daddy."

Elizabeth's heart melted as she heard David call her Mommy and Bill, Daddy. She bent to pick up Anne Marie and Bill pulled her to him in an embrace as the love he felt for his family was evident on his face.

"How could I break up this happy family?" Carrie O'Neal was moved by the scene she had just witnessed, "I've seen enough, my report will recommend that Bill and Elizabeth Darcy be given guardianship of David Bennet." She looked at Bill, "I have to turn in my report by Friday of next week so that only gives you a week to get married and send me a copy of your marriage certificate."

"We understand." Bill said as he kissed his fiancé for the first time.

Carrie O'Neal was overjoyed as she made her good-byes and walked to her car. She was so glad that she didn't have to recommend guardianship to those stuck up deBourgh's because she didn't like them at all.

After the social worker left, Barbara came to get the children to allow Bill and Elizabeth a chance to talk.

"I don't have the words to tell you how happy I was when you told her that we were engaged." Bill said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly.

"I hoped that you wouldn't contradict me." Elizabeth said with a smile, "Because as you know, I hadn't given you an answer at that time."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Bill admitted, "All I could think about was that you were going to marry me."

"Bill," Elizabeth said quietly, "I need you to know that although I have feelings for you, I'm still not sure whether I love you."

"I know." Bill admitted, "But I'm willing to take that chance because I love you."

Bill leaned forward, pressed his lips to hers and felt her tongue as it began to explore his mouth. With a groan he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and heard her intake of breath at the feelings he was arousing in her.

Bill's phone rang as Bill and Elizabeth said together, "Damn Bingley."

Bill laughed before he said, "I've been gone longer than I expected and I need to get back to work."

"I do too." Elizabeth said with regret.

"We'll continue this tonight." Bill said with a wolfish grin.

"You can count on that." Elizabeth agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bill Darcy watched Elizabeth as she drove away to go back to work. _She's going to be mine, finally. _He thought as he sat in his car for a while and used his cell phone to make an appointment at city hall for him and Elizabeth to get married. There was an opening for the next day and he smiled at the thought of Elizabeth being his wife tomorrow. It was Friday, so he also made arrangements for them to have a weekend away for a short honeymoon in Carmel. He called Elizabeth and left a voicemail for her giving her the information.

On the drive back to the job site, Bill Darcy's happiness grew as he thought about marrying Elizabeth. He sigh was one of pure joy, by this time tomorrow he would be married to the woman he loved and they would be starting their life together. He would have a real family and this was what he had yearned for ever since he had met Elizabeth Bennet.

As he pulled up onto the job site, Bingley walked up to him and demanded, "Where have you been all of this time? I expected you over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Bill said as he felt the grin spread across his face.

"What is going on?"

"Elizabeth and I are getting married." Bill beamed as the words left his lips and happiness radiated from him.

"Congratulations." Bingley said with unmistakable exuberance, "When's the wedding?"

"We're getting married tomorrow." Bill answered with a sheepish grin.

Bingley's eyes reflected the astonishment that he was feeling, "Why so soon?"

Bill explained what the social worker had told them and the decision that had been made because of the circumstances.

"Bill," Charlie frowned with worry, "Do you really think that this is the best reason to get married?"

"Charlie, how can you say that to me when you know how I feel about Elizabeth?" Bill said his eyes full of hurt, "She and the children are my family."

Bingley was silent for a minute as he tried to formulate his thoughts, "Bill, don't you understand, you're gambling all of your lives on the hope that Elizabeth loves you back in the same way that you love her." Charlie sighed, "What happens to your family if in a few years if Elizabeth decides that she doesn't love you or falls in love with someone else." Charlie pressed his point, "It's not just your feelings that you have to consider but Anne Marie's and David's as well. How are the kids going to feel if the two of you split up?"

Bill said between gritted teeth, "That's not going to happen."

Bingley's chest rose as he began to voice his opinion but the feverish desperation in Bill's eyes stopped him from protesting any further, "I suppose you know what you are doing."

"You're damn right I do." Bill snarled at his friend before he walked away, his shoulders tense with anger.

Bill's anger quickly evaporated once his thoughts turned to Elizabeth and their impending marriage. His heart raced with anticipation and he felt incredibly happy.

When Bill got home, Elizabeth was already there and had sent Barbara home for the day.

He strode across the room as the kids rushed him with excitement and he pulled Elizabeth into his arms as Anne Marie and David launched themselves at his feet. He claimed her lips with a passionate intensity as Elizabeth wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to him.

"Daddy," Anne Marie's voice penetrated Bill's thoughts as he reluctantly released Elizabeth and glanced down at his feet.

"What do I have here?" Bill asked as he bounced one foot at a time, "I have some sort of weird growth on my feet." Bill looked down at the kids who were giggling, "How am going to get these things off?" He leaned down to Anne Marie, "Maybe I can just pull them off." He reached down and pulled at Anne Marie who just clung to his leg.

"I've got an idea." Elizabeth laughed as she joined in, "Maybe you could tickle them off your feet."

Elizabeth and Bill leaned down to tickle David who giggled in response and released Bill's leg so that Elizabeth could pick him up into her arms. Bill tickled Anne Marie until she was giggling so hard that she let go of his leg and raised her arms for him to pick her up which he did immediately.

Bill looked at Elizabeth with the love he felt overflowing, "Did you get my message about our appointment at City Hall?"

"Yes." She breathed as he leaned in to kiss her, "I talked to my boss and he gave me tomorrow off."

"That's great because I've also made arrangements for us to go to Carmel for the weekend for a short honeymoon." Bill said in a husky whisper as his mouth was very close to hers. Their eyes locked together with an electricity coursing between them that seemed to draw both to each other and their lips met gently. "Georgiana and Jane have offered to look after the children for the weekend." Bill leaned in to kiss her lightly and she returned the kiss.

Georgiana came into the room and said, "Come on rug rats, I've got the movie all ready for you to watch." She winked at Elizabeth and Bill who set the kids on their feet, "Let's give Daddy and Mommy some private time." She reached down, picked up David and led Anne Marie toward the living room.

Bill walked Elizabeth into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. He gathered her into his arms and his hot mouth found hers with a heated kiss as she ran her hands along his back. His desire was intensified as her hands reached his bottom and her fingers ran lightly across the hard muscles. His tongue sought the depths of her mouth while she explored his.

Bill finally dragged his lips away from her and fought to get his breathing under control. Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest as she listened to the racing beat of his heart. She removed his tie with deft fingers and started working the buttons of his shirt.

"Elizabeth." Bill's voice was low and husky when he was finally able to speak, "How are you feeling?" He feathered kisses along her face and jaw.

"I feel great." Elizabeth sighed and she took his hand and moved it to her chest so he could feel her heart as it beat in time with his, "How do you feel?" She asked with a grin as she ran her hand along the hard muscles of his chest, "Or do I need to ask?"

"I've never felt so good in my life." He growled against her throat while he lifted her into his arms and settled her on his lap as he sat on the end of the bed, "But what I meant to ask was how you felt about our wedding tomorrow."

"Nervous." Elizabeth answered as she kissed his throat.

He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear, "There's no need to be nervous, tomorrow you will be my wife, the children will be taken care of and we'll be together." His voice grew husky with need as he eagerly captured her lips with a passionate kiss. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and responded by deepening the kiss. Bill groaned and his hands ran along her curves until his wandering hands stopped as he caressed her rear and pulled her closer to him.

Bill sighed as he moved away slightly and Elizabeth laid her head against his chest with a deep breath. "We'd better get some dinner for the children; otherwise they may be breaking down the door at any moment." Elizabeth said as she laughed softly.

"You're right." Bill said, his eyes twinkling with humor as he stood up, sat Elizabeth on her feet and wrapped one arm around her waist while he walked her from the bedroom.

In the living room, they found Georgiana with a smile on her face as she raised her eyebrows in a mock salute to Elizabeth and Bill.

Bill helped Elizabeth in the kitchen as they made tacos for dinner._ He looked at Elizabeth and his emotions clouded his vision as he realized that tomorrow she would really be his wife. Together they would be a family and his heart filled at the idea the idea that someday they might even have a child together._

Elizabeth was chopping tomatoes while Bill came up behind her and pulled her against his chest as he kissed the back of her neck and whispered, "I love you."

Elizabeth arched against him as he ran his hands along her hips and pulled her tight against him. He took the knife from her hand and turned her to face him. With a sigh, he leaned down to her and caught her lips under his and increased the pressure until she kissed him back and moved against him. She ran her hands through his hair and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Georgiana had been watching the interplay between the two and walked into the kitchen and with a soft laugh said, "I'd better help, otherwise we may never eat tonight."

Bill just chuckled and released Elizabeth grudgingly as he turned to Georgiana with a smile, "You are such a comedian."

"No," Georgiana denied, "Just hungry."

Once dinner was ready, Bill rounded up the kids and got them settled into their places at the table. Elizabeth and Georgiana took their places as Bill slid in between Elizabeth and Anne Marie.

With one hand resting on Elizabeth's knee, Bill reached out with the other to tickle his daughter, "You will be happy to know that Elizabeth and I are getting married tomorrow."

"Yea!" Anne Marie shouted before she leaned over to David, "Did you hear that? Tomorrow Elizabeth will be my Mommy and you'll have my Daddy too."

"Aunt Jane will be staying here with Aunt Georgiana to take care of you and David over the weekend." He looked at his daughter, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Why can't you and Elizabeth stay with us?" Anne Marie pouted.

It was Georgiana who answered, "Remember how I told you that sometimes Mommies and Daddies need some private time together." Anne Marie nodded her head with understanding. "Well this would be one of those times."

"I guess that's okay." Anne Marie said solemnly before she looked at Georgiana, "I would like it better if you would take us to Chuck E Cheese."

"You drive a hard bargain." Georgiana laughed, "But you have yourself a deal." She reached out and shook Anne Marie's hand.

After dinner, Georgiana went out with some friends as the others settled into the living room to watch a movie. Bill and Elizabeth sat together, snuggling on the sofa as Anne Marie and David lay on the floor in front of the television.

The movie ended way too soon for Bill as he was enjoying just relaxing with Elizabeth in his arms and he didn't want to let her go. Bill felt sad as Elizabeth and David left for her apartment. He reminded himself that after tomorrow, they would all live here together and he felt better.

After a restless night, Bill drove to Elizabeth's apartment to pick her up followed by Georgiana with Anne Marie in her car. Bill put David's car seat into his sister's car and settled him in next to his daughter.

When they got to City Hall, Charlie and Jane were waiting for them. Bill looked at his friend, "I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." Bingley answered with a laugh, "Remember I get credit for getting the two of you together."

The civil ceremony was brief and it wasn't long before Bill and Elizabeth were married.

As they stood in the hall, Bill looked down at his wife as the love he felt for her washed over him, "Mrs. Darcy." He said with reverence as he leaned down and kissed her.

Anne Marie ran over to them and threw her arms around their legs, "Mommy, Daddy." Bill picked up his daughter who looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes, "You're my mommy now."

"I guess I am." Elizabeth said as she hugged the girl to her.

As every person in the hall passed by her, Anne Marie would loudly announce proudly, "This is my mommy."

Everyone was captivated with Anne Marie's enthusiasm and gave hearty congratulations to the newly married couple.

Georgiana who had been holding the squirming David brought him over to Bill and Elizabeth. David reached out his arms to Elizabeth and she took him from Georgiana.

The group walked to the waiting cars and Bill hugged his daughter tightly as he said, "Elizabeth and I are going to leave now so I want you to be a good girl for Aunt Georgiana and Aunt Jane, okay."

Anne Marie nodded solemnly and said, "I'll make sure that David is good too."

"That's my girl." Bill said, "We'll be back on Sunday night and we'll call to say goodnight to you later."

After the goodbyes were all said, Bill helped Elizabeth into the car and they waved to the others as Bill pulled out of the parking lot.

Bill reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his as he headed south toward their destination. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her, "We'll be there in a few hours."

_Elizabeth is my wife. Pure joy spread through his body as he contemplated his marriage to the woman of dreams. His thoughts shifted as he anticipated their wedding night._ Bill ran his fingers along his wife's thigh lightly as he glanced over at her quickly and saw the smile that graced Elizabeth's face and he smiled at her in return.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill pulled into the parking lot of the La Playa Hotel in Carmel; He opened Elizabeth's door and helped her out while an employee of the hotel got their bags from the trunk. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and guided her into the lobby where they were quickly checked in to their room.

As their luggage was brought into the room, Elizabeth walked to the window and her breath caught as she saw the view. After the bellboy had left, Bill strode over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her and ran his lips across the back of her neck.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach?" Bill asked softly as he kissed her ear.

"Yes." Elizabeth turned to face Bill and she saw the desire in his eyes, "It's so beautiful and this is my first time in Carmel. I want to be able to experience everything it has to offer.

"It will be my pleasure to show you everything." Bill's voice was low and silky and Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she heard the emphasis on the word pleasure. Her lips lifted with a mysterious smile and Bill bent down to capture her lips with his. Elizabeth arched herself against his body and felt the hunger in Bill's kiss as his tongue discovered the depths of her mouth. Elizabeth responded as she deepened the kiss and moved seductively against his body.

Bill relinquished her lips with a moan, "We'd better take our walk." The words Bill spoke were hoarse with passion, "When I kiss you, I forget everything else but you."

Elizabeth smiled at the man who was now her husband and she ran a hand along his face down to his jaw. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling that she was evoking in him. "But first, let me call Jane and check in before we take our walk."

Elizabeth called Jane and talked to her for a few minutes as she gave her their hotel and phone number. Jane told Elizabeth that David and Anne Marie were both on their best behavior before she put Anne Marie on the phone.

"Hi, Mommy," Anne Marie said with a giggle.

"Hi Sweetheart," Elizabeth answered with a slight catch in her voice. She loved when Anne Marie called her Mommy.

"Mommy," Anne Marie said, "I like to collect pretty seashells so if you could bring me some I would be very happy."

"Your Daddy and I are going to the beach so I will make sure to find some pretty seashells for you." Elizabeth promised.

"Daddy always brings me some kind of present when he goes anywhere." Anne Marie said with a matter-of-fact tone that reminded Elizabeth of a teacher giving pertinent information to a student.

"I'm sure we will find you something wonderful." Elizabeth couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Do you want to talk to your daddy?"

"Yes, please." Anne Marie said politely, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

Elizabeth handed the phone to Bill and his daughter talked to him while Bill nodded and said yes a few times, "Good-bye baby, give David a hug for us." Bill nodded again and said, "Okay, we'll do that."

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked as she found her curiosity peaked.

"She said that we still need to kiss a lot because her Aunt Georgiana told her that married people kiss a lot too." Bill's mouth twitched with humor.

Elizabeth giggled, "Is that all?"

"No," Bill pulled his wife closer, "She is also still determined that we are going to give her a baby sister for Christmas."

"You didn't agree to that, did you?" Elizabeth demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

Bill looked at her with a wolfish grin as he wrapped his arms around her, "Not exactly but I think that we will have fun trying to fulfill our obligation."

Elizabeth blushed and lowered her eyes as Bill gathered her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that came from his incredible happiness.

He pulled back from her with great reluctance as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her from the room.

They walked the couple blocks to the beach and as soon as they arrived at the sandy beach, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and ran bare-footed through the sand.

Bill watched as his wife twirled around and around as she gloried in the feel of the sand beneath her feet.

He took off his shoes and socks as he saw Elizabeth run into the waves so that the water rose around her knees. His heart swelled with love as he saw the joy on her face as she played in the water. Bill joined her in the water and picked her up and swung her around in circles. Elizabeth giggled like a school girl and Bill felt her exuberance wash over him as the waves hit him around the knees.

As he followed Elizabeth's example, Bill learned to turn off his serious nature and frolicked on the beach with his wife.

Before they left the beach, Elizabeth searched the sands for seashells to take to Anne Marie, "I think that's enough." Bill finally cautioned as he saw the pile she had accumulated.

The newly married couple took a walk to the downtown shops of Carmel and Elizabeth was delighted with all of the wonderful shops and restaurants they found. They found a bath house where Bill got some candles and perfume for Elizabeth. After lunch they found a toy store and bought a Victorian Doll House and Accessories for Anne Marie and a Fire Truck Pedal Car for David. After arranging for the gifts to be wrapped and shipped, Bill took Elizabeth's hand in his and the couple walked through the park and continued their exploration of Carmel.

By the time mid afternoon was upon them, Bill and Elizabeth made their way back to their hotel room.

"I'm kind of hot," Elizabeth said as she moved to the suitcase, "I'd like to take a swim before dinner."

Bill crossed the room quickly and took Elizabeth into his arms, "I agree that you're hot but I had an entirely different activity in mind."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his implication before his mouth descended upon hers and staked his claim. With gentle pressure his tongue sought entrance and as his mouth tasted hers, his hands slipped under the hem of her dress to the overheated skin. He heard her intake of breath and grinned as his hands moved higher on her skin and found the round curves of her derrière as he pulled her against his hips.

The blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt his arousal and with a groan Bill deepened the kiss. A soft sound escaped Elizabeth's lips as she pushed gently against his chest and broke the kiss. "Bill, please, let's go for a swim."

Bill smiled as the disappointment coursed through his body, "Okay, but I'd better take a cold shower first." He grinned at his wife, "I don't think I should go to the pool like this."

Elizabeth blushed again as she saw the effects of their aborted love making, "I'll get changed while you're in the shower."

When Bill came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips, Elizabeth was waiting for him in a blue bikini with a sarong wrapped around her waist.

As he stared at his sexy wife, Bill's reaction was immediate, "Damn." He cursed under his breath, "Fat lot of good that cold shower did."

Elizabeth giggled at her husband's expanding predicament, "You take care of your little problem and I'll meet you at the pool."

"Little problem." Bill growled as he caught Elizabeth by her waist, "There's nothing little about my problem, here let me show you." He pulled at the end of the towel as Elizabeth squirmed in his arms. Bill felt the delicious torture of her body as it moved against him and felt his need grow, "You are not helping the situation." His voice was harsh with passion as he crushed her lips under his with a feverish kiss that left them both breathless.

As she stood breathing heavily in her husband's arms, Elizabeth said dryly, "Still hot here."

"And don't I know it." Bill lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed as he stood just drinking in the beauty of her body.

Elizabeth scrambled off the bed and grabbed the key card for the room as she headed for the door, "I'm going to the pool, whether you're coming or not."

"Fine," Bill said with a chuckle, "But if you think I'm letting you go out like that without me, you are very much mistaken."

He grabbed his swimming trunks from the suitcase and went into the bathroom to change. Elizabeth heard the shower run again and giggled. When Bill emerged a few minutes later, he looked refreshed and incredibly gorgeous with his curly black hair wet from the shower and his still water slicked body was gleaming in the sun.

Bill strode across the room and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, "Are you ready, my darling."

He thought he caught a blazing look of desire in Elizabeth's eyes before she answered, "I am."

The pair left the room and made their way to the pool. They found a couple of open lounge chairs and Bill couldn't miss the appreciative stares of the other male guests toward his wife.

Elizabeth wasted no time and immediately shed her sarong as she slid into the cool water. She called to Bill, "This feels great, you should join me."

He didn't need a second invitation and joined his wife in the pool. As he reached her and moved to take her in his arms, she splashed him with water and quickly dove under the water and swam for the other side.

"So you want to play, my love." Bill said with a smile as he wiped the water from his eyes. Elizabeth had come to a stop at the end of the pool and Bill dove under as he stroked his way toward his wife. She moved to swim back but he came up underneath her and caught her around the waist.

He whispered softly in her ear, "I'm more than willing to play with you, my dear."

He pressed his lips hard against hers and demanded her surrender as he plunged the depths of her soul with his kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him back with a ferocity that took him by surprise. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her body against his in her desire to get closer.

His breath became uneven as the passion raged between them. Bill looked into Elizabeth's eyes and saw they were dark with desire.

He needed no further encouragement and with Elizabeth still in his arms, he swam back across the pool and carried his wife out. He stopped to grab their things and with Elizabeth still in his arms made his way back to their room.

Once there, he opened the door and moved across the room. He laid her on the bed and slid in beside her as he crushed her body to his and drank deeply from her lips. He heard her heart racing and with a swift movement untied her bikini top and removed it. He stopped for a minute while he took in the beauty of his wife.

He kissed her as he rubbed himself against her bare skin and marveled in the exquisite pleasure. He placed light kisses along her ear and made his way down to her ample breasts. Her breath quickened as he ran his thumb against her nipple as it bloomed beneath his touch. He bent to taste her and she writhed and moaned beneath him as her hands explored the hard planes of his body.

Elizabeth's hands settled upon his arousal and pulled at the waist of his swim trunks. His lips slid down her body and his finger hooked her bikini bottoms as he removed them. He shed his swim trunks and with slow and deliberate movements, he brought Elizabeth and himself to the height of pleasure and beyond as they explored the sensual world of love.

As they lay entangled together, Bill kissed his wife and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Fulfilled and satisfied." Elizabeth said as a blush crept up her neck before she sought her husband's eyes, "And you?"

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He drank deeply of his wife's lips, "You are perfect in every way."

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way." Elizabeth said as she ran her hand along his hip and raked her nails across the tight muscles of his rear.

He nibbled at her ear and whispered, "So you want to play some more." He lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth, "I'm more than willing to comply, my love." He said as he pulled her tightly against him as his arousal grew.

"No more cold showers." Elizabeth asked with a smirk.

"Never again, not if I can help it." Bill groaned as he took his wife to places she had never been before.


	12. Chapter 12

The newly married couple slept late the next morning to compensate for their late night activities. Bill leaned on his elbow and watched his wife sleep as he smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and relived their activities of the night before with great satisfaction._ The reality of making love to Elizabeth was better than any fantasy his mind had created. Her body had been so responsive to his that he was astounded that she had been an innocent._

He sighed with contentment as he saw the signs that Elizabeth was beginning to wake up. He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck and shoulders as his hands found the sensitive areas of her body. A moan escaped her lips and she stretched in his arms to wake herself up.

"What a wonderful way to start the morning." Elizabeth yawned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bill found her lips and increased the pressure as he deepened the kiss until his wife made delicious sounds against him. His hands played with her pert nipples until she writhed with pleasure. He continued until she called out with her need of him.

The sounds she made in her throat spurred him to action and they became one while their two bodies fused together as they made love and cried out with their mutual release. Afterwards they lay cuddled together enjoying the feeling.

Bill reluctantly climbed out of bed with his wife, "I'm going to take my shower." He kissed her rosy lips and was grateful for the shared destiny that had brought them together.

Bill ordered room service before he got in the shower and the food arrived when Elizabeth was bathing.

As they were eating Bill asked, "How are feeling this morning?" His voice was velvet and he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"A little sore," Elizabeth admitted as her face turned red, "But I feel better after taking the hot bath." She glanced up at him through her lashes, "But mostly I feel exquisitely happy and fulfilled."

Bill's lips caught hers and he grinned like a schoolboy, "I'm so glad that you feel that way, my love, because you make me feel the same." He placed feather kisses along her neck and shoulder as he said, "I was thinking that we could take a drive today on the 'Seventeen Mile Drive'. It is supposed to be very beautiful." He kissed her lips, "I can't imagine anything more beautiful than you but as long as we're here we should make the trip." His grin was infectious, "Although I would rather stay here and make love to you again." His raised his eyebrows and leered at his wife who just laughed.

"We need to come up for air sometime." Elizabeth tried to hide her embarrassment, "We can't spend all our time in bed." She looked up at him with an impish smile, "Beside I want to take a hike at Point Lobos State Natural Reserve."

Bill smiled down at her, "Oh, alright. If that's what you want."

"I'll tell you what I really want when we get back." Elizabeth said with a wink.

Bill opened his eyes wide, "You do not play fair, my lovely wife."

"I never said I did." Elizabeth grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before she went to the bathroom to change.

Bill knocked on the door, "You know that you can change in front of me, I am your husband." He laughed, "Besides I've seen and felt every delicious inch of you delectable body."

He heard Elizabeth gasp at his words and he couldn't wait to get back from their morning so that he could show her all that he had learned about her body.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and sat on the bed while she put her shoes on. The couple decided that they would first take the hike and once the day became warmer they would take the scenic drive.

As they walked along the reserve and saw the beauty of the coast line, Bill kept Elizabeth's hand in his. He could not keep his hands off her and when she stopped to look out at the spectacular views he would wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

They spent a few hours just hiking and taking in the breath taking beauty around them. Once they had gotten back in the car, Bill leaned over and kissed his wife with unrestrained passion until she moaned with pleasure and leaned her body into his until he felt himself getting aroused.

"If we keep this up," Bill said with a wolfish grin, "I'll end up ravishing you right here in the car."

Elizabeth blushed at his words but muttered under her breath, "Don't think I wouldn't let you." She raised her eyes to him and peeked through her lashes as she bit her lip.

"You are so tempting, my love." He kissed her with a feverish passion but he pulled back as a car parked next to them, "We'll have to wait until we get back to the hotel." He grimaced with disappointment as he backed out of the parking lot and took the scenic drive that he had promised her.

Bill and Elizabeth enjoyed the drive but they were in a hurry to get back to their room and in record time Bill had Elizabeth in his arms carrying her through the door into their room while kissing her passionately and running his hands along her hips.

Elizabeth ran her fingers lightly along his chest until Bill moaned with need. He placed her on the bed and they urgently undressed each other. When the barriers of their clothing were gone, Elizabeth ran her hands along the muscled chest of her husband before she ran her hands along the firm roundness of his rear and dragged her fingernails against him until he groaned with longing.

Bill kissed her with savage passion as he increased the pressure against her lips driving his tongue deeper into mouth. Elizabeth responded with her own demanding mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist and took his arousal into her hands. With a cry of desire, Bill took her with a passion driven by need and as they wore out each other's bodies physically the waves of delight washed over the two until they reached a spasmodic release of body and soul.

As they lay spent in each other's arms, Bill tried to steady his breathing, "My god, Elizabeth, what you do to me." He buried his face in her neck, "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Me neither." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled her husband closer, "I would say that was earth shattering and mind blowing all wrapped up in one."

"I'm so glad that I am the only one who has even been able to share this pleasure with you." Bill admitted with a sheepish grin, "I love that I am your one and only lover."

Elizabeth had a thought that caused her to bolt up out of bed, "Bill, what about kids." Elizabeth found herself blushing, "We've never really seriously talked about having kids but we haven't been using birth control."

"I was always serious with you when we talked." Bill said seriously, "I want you to have my child and when that happens, it will make me incredibly happy." He looked deep into his wife's eyes, "I have more than enough money to support us but I also want you to be happy with your life."

"Bill, you know that I want to be a teacher someday." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"Elizabeth, I love you and anything that you want to do will make me happy." Bill smiled indulgently, "I want our marriage to add to our dreams not take away from them." He tugged his wife so she was securely in his arms.

He glanced at the clock and groaned, "Darling, it's time that we were getting packed up so that we can check out and drive home."

"The time has gotten away from us." Elizabeth grinned, "I don't know how that happened."

"I have a very distracting wife who I can't keep my hands off." Bill said as he slid out of bed and pulled his wife up with him, "We'd better get ready before I forget myself again."

The couple worked quickly and efficiently to get packed. Once finished, they got the car loaded and checked out of the hotel.

Elizabeth and Bill took one last look at the hotel where they had spent their short honeymoon and sighed. As Bill pulled out of the driveway, Elizabeth scooted close to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. Bill wrapped his arm around her and knew that he had been lucky enough to find his true love and counted his blessings that included Anne Marie and David.

When they arrived at their house, Elizabeth realized for the first time that this was now her home.

Bill sat the luggage down at the stoop and picked his wife up into his arms as he carried her across the threshold of her new home.

Anne Marie and David came running from the living room as Bill and Elizabeth came in and Anne Marie demanded, "Again Daddy, carry her again."

Bill looked down at a grinning Elizabeth and complied with his daughter's request. He sat Elizabeth down on her feet just as Anne Marie launched herself into his arms. "I've missed you, Daddy."

"I've missed you too." He bent down and scooped up David, "I missed you too, young man."

"Daddy," David said with a smile as Bill sat both the kids back on their feet.

Georgie and Jane joined them in the hall, "They were both very good while you were gone." Jane said as she hugged her sister, "Did you have a good time?"

As an answer Elizabeth flushed red and Bill wrapped his arms around her waist, "We had a great time."

Georgie and Jane glanced at each other with amusement, "I'm happy for both of you." Georgie said as she looked from Elizabeth to her brother and said, "As a wedding present to the two of you, we've decided," Georgie nodded at Jane, "that I should stay in Elizabeth's apartment to give you two some privacy until I go back to school."

Elizabeth looked at the two women with surprise, "I didn't think of that but it's a great idea." She hugged Georgie.

"Now I will be around if you ever need a babysitter."

"Daddy, Mommy, did you bring me a present?" Anne Marie asked as she started to undo the zipper on her Dad's suitcase.

"We shipped your presents and they should get here tomorrow." Bill said as he picked up his daughter with a smile, "But I'm not sure how it happened that Elizabeth and I got married and you two get the wedding presents."

"It was just luck and good planning, Daddy." Anne Marie answered with a smug expression that reminded Elizabeth of her father.

"The kids have had their dinner and we were just going to sit them down to watch a movie." Jane said as she and Georgie took their leave, "I have a date with Charlie tonight and I still have to get ready."

As Georgie left, Elizabeth called after her, "I'll be by after work to get some of my things."

"I'll see you then." Georgie said as she got in her car and drove away.

Bill grabbed the suitcases and took them upstairs while Elizabeth settled the kids down for their movie. She was stretched out of the sofa when Bill got back and he lay down with his head on her lap.

"Our sisters seem to have worked out things to their satisfaction." Bill said as he lifted himself on his elbow to look at his wife.

"I'm glad that everything worked out." Elizabeth said mildly as she leaned down to kiss her husband; "Can't wait to take you to bed, Mr. Darcy."

"Mrs. Darcy," Bill breathed against her lips, "You are insatiable."

"Yes I am." She admitted, "I have had a very good teacher."


	13. Chapter 13

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, her hand searched for Bill but he was gone and then she heard the running water and realized he was taking a shower.

She got out of bed and dressed in one of Bill's t-shirts before she checked on David. She opened the door to the nursery and found him sleeping peacefully. She closed the door and went down the hall to check on Anne Marie.

Her long brown hair was splayed across her pillow as she slept soundly. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She stretched; yawned and felt strong arms encircle her waist.

"I missed you when I got out of the shower." Bill feathered kisses along her neck.

"I know." Elizabeth agreed, "It's only been a couple days but it seemed strange not to wake up in your arms."

"Well, I'll just have to fix that by taking you back to bed so we can wake up again." Bill picked her up and strolled down the hall to their bedroom.

As Bill gently tossed his wife on the bed and had just joined her there just as his cell phone rang, "Damn, Bingley."

He glared at the phone before he growled, "What."

Bill heard a low chuckle on the other side of the phone, "Wow, Darcy I thought after your honeymoon you would be in a better mood."

"Cut the crap, Bingley." Bill said not even trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, "What is it?"

"I just got a call from the concrete company and their truck has been in an accident." Charles Bingley told his boss.

"Well, tell them to get me another one." Darcy barked into the phone, "We need to get those foundations poured otherwise I'm going to have men sitting around all day with nothing to do."

"I've already called them and it's a busy time of year so they don't have another truck free until tomorrow." Bingley explained patiently.

"Damn." Darcy snarled, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is there trouble at the site?" Elizabeth asked as she looked into the face of her husband.

"The concrete mixer had an accident on the way to the job site and they don't have an extra truck to send." Darcy grumbled, "I need to have the foundation's poured today otherwise I will lose a day of work."

Elizabeth smiled and reached for her phone, "Well let me see if I can help." She looked up into Bill's confused eyes, "Charlotte's brother John has a local concrete company so let me see if he can help." She held up her hand as a voice on the other end picked up, "John, this is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, it's been a long time." John Lucas said with surprise.

"Yes, it has been." Elizabeth agreed.

"It was Charlotte's birthday." He laughed, "I don't remember much about that night and woke up the next day with a horrific hangover."

"I remember." Elizabeth was suddenly self-conscious when she felt Bill's eyes on her, "John, the reason I'm calling is because my husband has a concrete emergency."

"You have a husband?" John voice rose in pitch, "I don't remember Charlotte saying anything about that. When did you get married?"

"I just got married on Friday." Elizabeth smiled at Bill, "It all happened rather quickly and I didn't get a chance to tell anyone." Elizabeth laughed, "I didn't even tell my mother."

"Oh." John breathed, "So how can I help you?"

"I'll let Bill explain to you." She paused for a moment, "It's been nice talking to you." She handed Bill the phone.

Bill took the phone and quickly explained the situation to John.

Elizabeth waved at Bill and headed toward the shower. The shower felt good and made her feel refreshed enough to face the day. She wrapped a towel around herself and went into the bedroom.

Bill's eyes found hers the moment she came out of the bathroom and he crossed the room in a heartbeat as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. Elizabeth responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so damn sexy that I can't seem to keep my hands off you." Bill's voice was deep with desire as he discarded her towel quickly and let it slip to the floor. He lifted his wife easily into his arms and walked her to the bed. He gently lay her down without ever taking his lips from hers.

Elizabeth's hands moved over Bill's body, "You have far too many clothes on." She complained.

Her husband just chuckled with delight and removed the offending clothing. Elizabeth rose up to meet him as his lips found hers. He feathered kisses down her neck as his hand cupped the fullness of her breast in his hand. He ran a thumb over her nipple and heard a soft moan as Elizabeth caught her breath. His lips found her breast and closed over her nipple and suckled.

Elizabeth arched off the bed at the pleasure of his touch. Her hands ran along the contours of his back and as she reached his rear, she lightly raked her fingernails along his hard muscles.

He groaned as the sensation washed over him, "Elizabeth, I need you."

"I'm all yours." Elizabeth breathed against his neck.

Everything else was forgotten as the couple slaked their needs with each other as their passionate lovemaking drove them to new heights.

As they lay together afterwards, the ringing of the phone brought the pair back to reality.

Elizabeth picked up the phone and handed it to Bill as she said with a smile, "Damn, Bingley."

"What." Bill answered gruffly.

"Where the hell are you?" Charlie asked annoyance creeping into his voice, "You said you were coming over an hour ago."

"Charlie, calm down." Bill tried to placate the angry man, "Everything is taken care of and the concrete will be there any time now."

"How the hell did you pull off that miracle?" Bingley asked in astonishment.

"My lovely wife has contacts." Bill said with a grin as he leaned down to kiss Elizabeth, "That was an unexpected bonus."

Bingley seemed distracted for a minute before he came back on the line, "The truck is here so I have to go."

After Bingley disconnected, Bill sat the phone down on the end table and with a lascivious smile, "So what shall we do now?"

Elizabeth looked at the clock and gasped, "I have to get ready for work otherwise I'm going to be late."

Bill sighs heavily, "I guess I should go too." He ran his hand down Elizabeth's curves, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Elizabeth admitted as she kissed him.

After a busy morning, Elizabeth was working at her computer finishing up orders and creating the purchase orders for ordering the product.

Elizabeth answered the phone absently when it rang, "Elizabeth Bennet."

"Elizabeth Bennet." The voice on the other side of the phone growled, "Bennet."

"Bill, don't be angry," Elizabeth begged, "I just haven't gotten used to my new name yet."

"I'll forgive you this time." Bill murmured quietly before he got to the reason for his call, "I was hoping to take you out to lunch but I've been so busy that I'm not going to have time to get away from the job." His voice became low and soft, "I miss you and I was hoping that you could come to me for lunch."

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said with a smile, "I can probably get away in an hour would that work for you?"

"That would be perfect." Bill answered as his voice grew husky, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither." Elizabeth breathed, "I'll see you soon."

Charles Bingley caught his boss when he hung up the phone, "Is she coming?"

"Yes." Bill raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Good," Charlie sighed, "Then maybe then you'll stop moping around." He turned to go before he stopped and turned to face Bill, "I almost forgot; John Lucas stopped by to make sure that everything had gone alright this morning. He would like to meet you."

Bill followed Bingley to where John Lucas waited. Darcy felt an irrational jealousy for the man who stood before him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." John said as he took Bill's proffered hand, "I was glad I could help. I would do anything for Elizabeth."

A stab of pain hit Bill like a bullet as he fought his instincts and said, "You've known Elizabeth for a long time."

John's laugh was spontaneous, "Yeah we go way back."

Bingley interrupted, "John, we are so grateful that you were able to help out on such short notice." He glanced from his boss to the other man, "Your Company is one that I would like to do more business with in the future."

The three men talked business for a while and Bill was surprised that the time had gone by so quickly when Elizabeth pulled onto the job site. She took a cooler out of her car and made her way over to her husband.

John moved away from the other two and gave Elizabeth a huge hug and swung her around in a circle, "Lizzie Bear, it's so great to see you."

"John put me down." Elizabeth's voice was commanding and he put her down.

"Sorry Lizzie, I just couldn't help myself." John said with a wink.

"Gentlemen," Bill interrupted with apparent agitation, "We'll have to excuse ourselves because Elizabeth doesn't have much time for lunch."

Elizabeth looked up at her husband with surprise as Bill took her hand and led her away from the other two.

Bill led her to the furnished model home and when he shut the door behind them she asked, "What was that all about?"

Bill pulled the cooler out of her hand and set it on the floor, "I couldn't wait to get you alone." He picked her up and walked her to the bedroom and with a soft velvet voice said, "I have plans to christen this house."

A while later, Elizabeth lay in her husband's arms with a smile on her face, "You certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

Bill laughed and kissed her, "Only you, my love." He lifted her until she sat on his lap, "This is a very comfortable bed."

Elizabeth giggled, "Well of course it is, Mr. Darcy, I am very good at my job."

He arched his eyebrows, "As well as some other very pleasurable things." He claimed her lips as he drank deeply of her.

Elizabeth sighed, "I hate to cut this short but I have to get back to work."

"I don't want you to go." Will's eyes devoured her.

"I have to." She leaned down to kiss him before she got out of bed, "But I don't want to go either." She slipped back into her clothes and started to straighten the covers, "You are not making this easy."

"That was the point." Bill raised his eyebrows in invitation before he reluctantly got out of bed and helped Elizabeth make the bed.

After he dressed, he followed her back to the front room where she opened the cooler and pulled out a sandwich, "Your lunch is in there, I brought you a sandwich and some potato salad."

She kissed him goodbye, "I have to go by the apartment after work and get some of my things so I'll be a little late."

Will breathed deeply as he watched her leave. He sat down at the table to eat his lunch before he went back to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth stood at the door to her parent's house, the day was already a warm Saturday morning and as Elizabeth took a deep breath she felt Bill slide his arm around her waist and squeezed her in a gently comforting way. Anne Marie was standing in front of her parents and she was holding David by his hand next to her.

With the support of her family, Elizabeth took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mrs. Bennet answered the door and when she caught sight of her daughter and her family she looked shocked but recovered quickly as she took in the scene.

"Elizabeth how nice to see you and… David." Mrs. Bennet had paused a long time before she said her grandson's name. The older woman appraised Bill before she asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your gentleman friend?"

"Mother, this Bill Darcy." Elizabeth exchanged a look with Bill and she sighed before she indicated the little girl, "This is his daughter Anne Marie."

Mrs. Bennet paid little attention to the children as she wrapped her arm through Bill's. "I keep telling Elizabeth that a fine man like you might ask her out." She let out a breath, "But of course you wouldn't be interested in raising another man's child." Mrs. Bennet shook her head negatively as she took in her daughter's appearance, "She's not so awful to look at." Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled with enjoyment, "Of course Elizabeth is not beautiful like her sister, Jane. Have you met Jane, Mr. Darcy?"

"Mother," Elizabeth's voice was full of exasperation, "Jane is dating Charles Bingley who works for Bill."

"Jane is such a beautiful sweet girl and men always flock to her." Mrs. Bennet glanced at her daughter with a sigh, "But not my Elizabeth but I've told her that she just needs to get out and meet more men so that maybe she could get a husband or at least a steady boyfriend." Mrs. Bennet turned to Bill, "She can't do that while she is saddled with her sister's child." She turned to Elizabeth before she could see the dark fury that rose in Bill's eyes, "That is why I called the deBourgh's and explained to them that they should petition for guardianship of the child."

Elizabeth took Bill's hand and turned her eyes up to meet his until his body relaxed, "That is what we are here to talk to you about, Mother."

"You don't need to thank me," Mrs. Bennet said with an offhanded wave of her hand, "I was only doing my duty."

Elizabeth could not take any more and exploded, "I would never thank you for your interference, Mother." Mrs. Bennet looked startled at the harshness in her daughter's voice, "If you would stop talking for two minutes, Bill and I could tell you our news." Her mother looked confused as she looked from Bill to her daughter, "Bill and I are married and we have filed for guardianship of David with the courts."

"Mrs. Bennet," Bill said with a coldness to his voice, "I love Elizabeth but you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to notice the wedding ring that graces her finger." He lifted Elizabeth's hand and caressed her hand lovingly as he indicated the large diamond on his wife's finger.

Mrs. Bennet's eyes grew wide as she saw the ring, "My darling Elizabeth, I knew with your beauty and fine figure that one day you would catch a rich man's eye." She hugged the couple who stood stiffly for the embrace, "I can't wait to tell the women at the club that my Elizabeth is married to such a fine rich man."

Elizabeth did not seem to be fazed by Mrs. Bennet's abrupt shift in attitude toward her younger daughter but Darcy was positively fuming at the lack of propriety that Mrs. Bennet showed. He scooped up David with one arm while Elizabeth picked up Anne Marie and Bill wrapped his free arm around Elizabeth's waist possessively. "Now that we are finished here," Bill said with angry coldness, "I will take my family and leave."

When they reached the car it was obvious that Bill was furious and he turned in surprise when he heard Elizabeth laughing and he demanded as he got David strapped into his car seat, "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the look on my mother's face when you told her to get her head out of her ass." Elizabeth sputtered as she laughed so hard that she had to lean over and put her hands on her knees.

Bill came around the car with a smile and put his daughter in her car seat when Anne Marie demanded just as forcefully as her father, "Who was that woman?"

"That was Elizabeth's mother." Bill supplied, "Your new grandmother."

"I don't like her and I thought grandmothers were supposed to be nice but she's not nice." Anne Marie pouted, "Can't we trade her for a different grandmother?"

Elizabeth broke out into fresh giggles and muttered, "I wish." Bill broke into laughter at the absurdity of the situation. Elizabeth kissed Anne Marie and said with a smile, "It doesn't work that way sweetie; you can't just trade in your parents much as we might wish too."

When the children were in the car, Bill couldn't help but pull Elizabeth to him. His lips pressed against hers gently before he deepened the kiss and he lifted Elizabeth up into his arms as he kissed her thoroughly, "I can't believe that woman produced such wonderful women as you and Jane." He sighed, "I would suggest this was one of those times when the children grow up wonderfully despite their parents not because of them."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes seriously, "Bill, I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that but my mother doesn't have a clue."

"That much is apparent." Bill laughed as he settled Elizabeth into her seat and pulled the seatbelt tight.

The Darcy's spent the rest of the weekend doing things that the children liked. That afternoon they went swimming in the Darcy's pool with Aunt Georgie, Auntie Jane and Bingley.

Bill's response to his wife in her bikini was the same as it had been when they were on their honeymoon. He couldn't take his eyes off her and marveled that this smart, beautiful, sexy and kind woman was his.

There were plenty of babysitter's and so when Bill stole his wife away into the house the other's in their small party just exchanged knowing glances as they watched the newlyweds go.

Sunday afternoon they took Anne Marie and David to the park to play. Bill was in his element as he began to teach David how to play catch. He had a big blue rubber ball that he would toss and he was excited for David when he caught the ball and encouraged when he missed.

Elizabeth and Anne Marie played on the on the playground. Elizabeth spun Anne Marie on the merry go round until it was going fast before she jumped on herself and enjoyed an old childhood favorite.

Anne Marie led Elizabeth through tubes and down slides before she led her to the swings. Elizabeth was pushing her on the swing when Bill came up behind her and kissed her neck. He turned to settle David in the younger kids swing and pushed him while the little boy squealed in delight. Bill watched Elizabeth in between pushes and reached out to take her hand.

When the family finally left the park the children were exhausted. Elizabeth made dinner while Bill gave the kids a bath.

When he came back, Anne Marie and David were clean and dressed for bed. When Bill got the two settled at the table to eat, Elizabeth looked at him and her eyes softened with emotion.

As the children watched a movie before bed, Bill pulled Elizabeth against him on the sofa and held her tight.

Bill sighed with contentment as he looked around at his family and kissed the top of his wife's head. He would not have believed a few months ago that he could be so happy.

When Elizabeth got home on Tuesday, she relieved the babysitter Barbara, picked up the mail that was on the desk and sifted through it until she found a letter for her from Crestview Academy. She opened the envelope and read it quickly. She was excited because they wanted her to come in for an interview to be a teacher at their school. She called the number and set up a meeting with Mrs. Haynes for Friday.

She called her employer and got permission to take a few hours off for her appointment.

When Bill got home, Elizabeth had a huge grin on her face, "I've got an interview with Crestview Academy to fill an open teaching position."

"That's great, Darling." Bill said with a smile, "That's where Anne Marie will start kindergarten in the fall."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she looked at her husband, "Did you get me this interview?"

"No," Bill denied quickly, "When I found out that you had applied for a job there, I just called the headmaster and told him what a wonderful addition you would make to their staff."

Elizabeth was annoyed, "Bill, I wanted to do this on my own without any coercion from you."

"Elizabeth," Bill said patiently, "Crestview Academy would not have sent you a letter if they didn't think you had the credentials to do the job. They have very high standards for their teachers and they would not have set up the interview, despite my recommendation, for an inferior teacher."

Elizabeth smiled as she relaxed her shoulders, "Well thank you anyway."

"May I wish you luck?" Bill asked with a raise of his eyebrow, "Not that I really think you need it."

Elizabeth nodded and Bill lifted her off her feet as he swung her around in a circle, "You are going to do great, my love."

He settled her into his arms with a kiss as Georgie walked into the house and giggled, "You two really need to get a room."

"We have a very nice one." Bill said with a wolfish grin at his bride.

"Go on," Georgie said with a roll of her eyes, "I'll watch the rug rats for you if you two want some privacy."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Bill said with smile as he carried Elizabeth to their bedroom.

Elizabeth's interview with Mrs. Haynes went well but when she was just about to leave the other woman stopped Elizabeth, "Miss Bennet, I know that Mr. Darcy gave you a recommendation but that will not sway my opinion even a little."

"I appreciate that, Mrs. Haynes." Elizabeth's sincerity showed in her eyes, "I want to be hired on my own merits and not because of my husband's connections."

"Your husband," The other woman was startled as she looked at her paperwork, "It doesn't say here that you are married to Mr. Darcy."

"We were just married a few weeks ago." Elizabeth admitted as she lifted her hand to show her wedding rings, "It was all very sudden."

The woman looked at Elizabeth speculatively, "Mrs. Darcy, I like you and your credentials are impeccable." Her eyes caught the younger woman's, "I would like to offer you the position of kindergarten teacher."

Elizabeth could have burst with excitement, "Thank you."

Mrs. Haynes gave her the employment paperwork to read and fill out, "Just one more thing Mrs. Darcy."

"Yes."

"In light of you marriage, we shall have to put Anne Marie Darcy into a different teacher's class." Mrs. Haynes said, "We don't want any hint of favoritism."

"I understand." Elizabeth replied before she went through the door and said goodbye.

Elizabeth stepped into her car, she dialed Bill's number and when heard him answer she said, "I got the job."

"That's great." Will said with pleasure, "I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"I'll call Jane and see if she can watch Anne Marie and David." Elizabeth said quickly, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight, my love." Bill said with a husky voice, "I look forward to celebrating with you."

"Me too and I can't wait to see you." Elizabeth said before she hung up the phone. As she sat there for a few minutes she realized with a start that she had fallen in love with her husband. _I love Bill with all my heart._


	15. Chapter 15

The day arrived for the hearing with Juvenile Court to decide guardianship of David and Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. She and Bill had taken the day off to appear in the court proceedings and Elizabeth paced the floor in extreme agitation.

"Elizabeth," Bill came up behind her and held her by the hips, "Everything is going to great and David will be ours after today."

His wife turned to him and he saw tears glittering in her eyes, "I know that I'm being silly but it would kill me if anything went wrong and he was given to the deBourgh's."

The doorbell rang, "That'll be Jane." Bill observed as he opened the door, "Good morning." He said as Jane moved across the room and she saw her sister in distress.

"Auntie Jane." Anne Marie's voice rang across the room as she ran and flung herself on Jane's feet.

Jane picked her up, "You look very pretty this morning."

"Mommy said that I had to look my best for court." Anne Marie looked over at Elizabeth, "She said that we want to make a good impression on the judge so that he allows David to be a part of our family."

Bill looked at his sister-in-law with affection. She and Georgie had become good friends and they had offered to come to court to take care of the children if they were needed.

"Are you all ready?" Bill asked as he saw his sister walk into the room.

Elizabeth glanced around the room and her heart swelled with the love that was in this room, "Yes," She looked up at her husband, "I think we're ready to go."

* * *

The drive to the courthouse did not take very long and when Bill looked at his wife he saw that she was chewing on her lip with nervous agitation.

He slid his hand along her lap until he found her hand and took it within his while he squeezed it in a comforting gesture. "Everything will be fine." Bill said confidently, "Carrie O'Neal has made her recommendation to the court that we become legal guardians for David."

"I know," Elizabeth admitted, "But I can't help but be worried until I have the legal documents in my hand."

As Bill and Elizabeth were getting the children out of their car seats, Jane drove into the parking lot and pulled in next to them. Georgie got out of the passenger's seat in Jane's car and went to help Elizabeth and her brother with Anne Marie and David.

Elizabeth picked up David and settled him on her hip as Bill took Anne Marie by the hand and led the family into the courthouse.

After they checked in and waited for their case to be called, Bill found his nerves getting the better of him. He slid his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder as he tried to calm his emotions by telling himself that everything would be alright. _But what if it isn't?_ The little nagging voice of uncertainty repeated over and over in his mind. _What if the court goes against the social worker's recommendation and gives guardianship to the deBourgh's. Damn it, Darcy, this is your family. How can you and Elizabeth ever recover if David is taken away? _The voice in his head tortured him even more; _Elizabeth only married you to get custody of David so what happens to your marriage?_ Bill shook his head to dispel the images that flooded his brain.

The case was finally called and as the Darcy's made their way into the courtroom, Jane, Georgie and the children waited outside in the hall until they were needed.

The judge appeared in her black robes and took the bench to preside over the hearing.

"In the matter of David Bennet, appearing as guardian ad litem for the minor child is Patrician Noonan, Attorney at Law, also appearing is Carrie O'Neal for Social Services."

The judge, Commissioner Beck cleared her through and got right to the point, "I have read the report submitted by Miss O'Neal." The commissioner looked at the social worker, "Your recommendation is that permanent guardianship of the minor child, David Bennet be given to Mr. and Mrs. William F. Darcy."

"That is correct, Your Honor." Carrie O'Neal agreed.

"I understand that you have done a thorough investigation of the Darcy's."

"Yes I have, Your Honor." Carrie said and began her recitation, "Elizabeth Darcy is the older sister of Miss Lydia Bennet, the child's mother and has been an integral part of his life since his birth. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy have a nice home; Mr. Darcy owns his own construction company and Mrs. Darcy will be starting as a kindergarten teacher at Crestview Academy in the fall. David Bennet is attached to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy as well as Mr. Darcy's child by another marriage, Anne Marie Darcy. David will be well taken care of in the Darcy home and I believe that this placement is in the best interest of the minor child."

Commissioner Beck nodded her head and turned to the Guardian ad litem, "Mrs. Noonan, as counsel for David Bennet do you concur with Miss O'Neal's recommendation?"

"Yes, I do, Your Honor." Patricia Noonan agreed quickly.

"We have another petition for guardianship of David Bennet," Commission Beck announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Louis J. deBourgh of New York and I would like to hear from that party."

A man stepped forward, "I am Robert Dunn, Attorney at Law appearing on behalf of the deBourgh's." He glanced over at Bill and Elizabeth and raised his eyes with disdain, "Mr. and Mrs. deBourgh are the paternal grandparents of David Bennet and they would request that guardianship of the minor child be given to them."

"Are the deBough's here, Counselor?" The judge asked as she glanced around the room.

"Due to their busy schedules, they are unable to appear at this time but if the court were to grant them custody of the minor child then I would be escorting him to New York on behalf of my clients." Robert Dunn replied mechanically, "The deBourgh's would like guardianship granted and are planning to adopt the child." He showed the legal document in his hand, "I would like to submit this document to the court showing that the deBourgh's have also secured a release of parental rights from their son, Adam to facilitate the adoption process."

"Miss O'Neal, what steps have been taken to judge the viability of placement with the deBourgh's?" Commissioner Beck asked.

"A social worker from New York was sent to inspect the deBourgh's home and after an extensive interview has found them to be acceptable guardians for David Bennet." Carrie O'Neal answered in a professional manner, "You will find my analysis of Mr. and Mrs. deBourgh as guardians in my report."

The judge perused the report for a minute before she looked up at the social worker, "It says here that Mr. and Mrs. deBourgh have never met their grandchild, David Bennet." Her eyes inquisitive, "Also, their son Adam denied parentage of the child until he was proven the father through DNA testing."

"That is correct." Carrie answered, "Until these proceedings, they have shown no interest in David Bennet or his well-being. Adam deBourgh is an absentee father who has never seen his son nor wishes to ever do so."

Patricia Noonan took the opportunity to speak, "David Bennet is in the hall with his Aunts as well as Anne Marie Darcy if you would like to speak to the children privately to assess their wishes."

Upon the judge's approval, the bailiff opened the door and asked for Jane and Georgie to bring the children into the courtroom.

Anne Marie took David's hand and with her head held high she walked David into the room.

The commissioner smiled down warmly at the two children as she asked kindly, "Can someone introduce these adorable children?"

Anne Marie smiled back, "I'm Anne Marie Darcy and this is my brother, David." She pointed to her dad and Elizabeth, "They are our Mommy and Daddy."

Everyone in the courtroom laughed except for Robert Dunn who just scowled at the little girl.

"If no one has any objection," Commissioner Beck said, "I would like to talk to the children privately in my chambers."

There were no objections and Anne Marie led David by the hand to the door the judge indicated.

Once they were in the chambers, Anne Marie helped David into a chair and took the other for herself.

"Anne Marie, do you understand what we are doing here?" Commissioner Beck asked.

Anne Marie nodded, "You are going to decide if David is going to live with us."

"That is correct." The judge looked the little girl in the eye, "Anne Marie, what do feel about David living with you permanently?"

Anne Marie set her mouth stubbornly, "David is my brother and nothing that you can do will change that."

Commissioner Beck smiled, "I see." Her eyes were sparkling with enjoyment as she asked, "Why is David your brother?"

Anne Marie tilted her head as she looked at the woman who sat in front of her, "When I first met Elizabeth, I knew that she was going to be my mommy." Her eyes never left the woman's, "I made sure that Daddy and Elizabeth kissed a lot so that they would fall in love like Aunt Georgie said they would. I also told David that since Elizabeth was going to be my mommy that I wouldn't mind him being my brother and he's been my brother ever since."

The commissioner laughed, "So how do you like having David as a brother?"

"He's alright for a boy." Anne Marie said, "But I really want a baby sister and so I told Mommy and Daddy that I wanted a baby sister for Christmas."

The judge looked at her with surprise, "Is your Mommy going to have a baby for Christmas?"

"No, Daddy says that having a baby doesn't work like that but that they could try to have one in time for Easter." Anne Marie stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "I still think Christmas would be better."

Commissioner Beck tried to hide her smile as she turned to David, "Young man, who do you want to live with?"

David looked at Anne Marie and she nodded as he said triumphantly, "Mommy and Daddy."

This time the judge couldn't help but laugh out loud and she said, "So you shall." She nodded at Anne Marie, "That's all I need for know; so we return to your parents."

Anne Marie stood up and helped David down off the chair before she turned to the judge, "There's one more thing." She said with her best grown up mannerisms, "I was wondering if you could get me another grandmother because I don't like the one Mommy brought." Anne Marie had a look of distaste on her face, "She's not nice at all and doesn't act at all like a grandmother at all."

"I'll see what I can do." Commissioner Beck said with a smile.

Anne Marie led David back into the courtroom as she made her way toward Bill and Elizabeth who both stood up to greet them. Bill scooped David into his arms and Elizabeth picked up Anne Marie. Bill wrapped his arm around his wife and Anne Marie grabbed her father with her free arm so that the small family was tangled into a group hug.

Commissioner Beck cleared her throat so Elizabeth and Bill sat the children on their feet. Jane took each by a hand and escorted them back into the hall.

"I'm ready to make my decision." The judge said, "After considering all of the evidence, I will be granting permanent guardianship to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy."

There were cries of joy from the couple as Bill gathered Elizabeth into his arms and said, "Thank you, Your Honor."

Robert Dunn looked stunned as he petitioned the court, "I would ask that the court explain the reasons why the deBourgh's have not been granted guardianship especially in light of the fact that they are willing to start adoptions proceedings right away."

"This court finds that in light of the fact that the neither the deBourgh's nor their son have had any interest in David Bennet prior to this hearing that they are not the right guardians for the child." She smiled at the Darcy's, "The court sees a family who is devoted to the welfare and care of David Bennet in the Darcy's." She glanced over at Robert Dunn, "Since counsel has provided a release of parental rights for Adam deBourgh," She told the Darcy's, "Adoption would be a possibility if you were able to secure a release of parental rights from Lydia Bennet."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Bill said gratefully, "We will pursue adoption if and when we are able to obtain the release."

Bill and Elizabeth left the courtroom with the necessary paperwork to prove their guardianship and Elizabeth sank to her knees in front of the children and hugged them to her with joy.

With his eyes glistening with unshed tears, Bill told Jane and Georgie, "We are David's guardians."

"That's great." Jane and Georgie cried together as Bill helped Elizabeth to her feet and took Anne Marie from her arms.

After leaving the courthouse and strapping the children into the car seats, Bill pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her tenderly, "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Elizabeth spoke with her heart, "I don't know what I would have done otherwise. It would have killed me to give him up now."

"Don't even think about that." Bill shivered, "I can't even imagine."

She looked up into her husband's eyes and was flooded with emotion, "I love you, Bill Darcy."

His eyes grew wide at her words and he understood the implication, "I love you, Elizabeth Darcy, with all my heart."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his and kissed her with all of his passion. All he could think was that _Elizabeth loves me._

**_For those of you who are (like me) addicted and obsessed with fan fiction there is a place on facebook just for you. Go search for _**

FanFicAholics Anon- Where Obsession Never Sleeps!

Hope to see you there.

**_Tina Marie_**


	16. Chapter 16

Once Elizabeth had received the offer for the teaching position at Crestview Academy, she had given her notice to her boss. That meant that for the last few days she had been enjoying her free time with Anne Marie and David. She just wished that Bill hadn't been so busy and that he could have spent more time with them.

A few weeks before school was scheduled to start, Bill came home with a surprise for his family. The children were waiting for him at the door and once he had gotten them settled, he took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her with a passionate abandon.

"You are in a good mood." Elizabeth smiled as she looked up into her husband's eyes.

"I've managed to get a week off so that we can take a short vacation before you and Anne Marie go back to school." He smiled at the surprised look on her face and answered the question he saw in her eyes, "Why do you think I've been working so hard these last few weeks."

Elizabeth couldn't hide her excitement, "So do you have a destination in mind or is that going to be a surprise?"

Bill laughed at her words, "I thought that it would be fun if we took the kids to Disneyland." His eyes sparkled with enjoyment as Anne Marie caught his words and ran into the room with David who followed closely on her heals.

"Are we really going to Disneyland, Daddy?" She asked as she tugged on his shirt.

"Do you really want to go?" Bill asked as he tried to keep a straight face.

Anne Marie jumped up and down, "Oh yes, Daddy, I really do want to go."

"Do you think we should invite Elizabeth and David to go with us?" Bill teased his daughter.

"Of course, Daddy because they're a part of our family now," Anne Marie said solemnly, "The judge said so."

Bill picked up his daughter, "I suppose you're right then."

"We also should take Aunt Georgiana and Aunt Jane too." Anne Marie said brightly.

"That is an excellent idea." Elizabeth said as she took Anne Marie out of Bill's arms, "But right now it's time for dinner."

Bill scooped up David and Georgie joined them as they discussed the upcoming trip to Disneyland.

Georgie was entertaining Anne Marie and the girl was giving her a rundown of everything that she wanted to do at the theme park.

Elizabeth took the brief moment to talk privately to Bill, "I got Lydia's last known address from my mother and I've sent a letter to Lydia with the form she has to sign for the release of parental rights." Elizabeth's eyes clouded over momentarily, "I hope that she doesn't decide to make any trouble for us." His wife shook her head, "You never know with Lydia because drama is her middle name."

Bill pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Elizabeth, we are a family now and I'm going to make sure that nothing comes between us."

* * *

When Bill got home the next night, he found his family all excitedly awaiting his arrival. The kids met him at the door and Anne Marie gave him a minute by minute description of the shopping trip with Elizabeth earlier that day and before dinner she insisted on giving him a little fashion show of all of her new clothes for school.

He sat in the kitchen with Elizabeth as she prepared dinner, "I talked to Jane today and she won't to be able to get away for our trip." Elizabeth smiled, "I think she might have been able to get the time off work but I don't think Charlie would have been happy to lose both of you for a week."

Bill looked up at her and lifted his eyebrows, "The two of them have become very close in the last few weeks."

Elizabeth brought Bill up to date on the arrangements she had made on their behalf, "I've booked us a suite at the Disneyland Hotel," She explained before she bent down in a conspiratorial whisper, "I've also made reservations for lunch at Ariel's Grotto so that Anne Marie will be able to have lunch with all of the Disney Princesses."

Bill's smile was immediate, "She's going to love that."

"That's the plan."

Later that evening as they were in bed and Elizabeth lay snuggled into Bill's arms, he was overcome with a sense of peace. His mind wandered for a brief moment as he thought how different this was then when he had been married to Sarah. Bill's feelings hit him like a lightning bolt as he shuddered with horror and he couldn't contemplate what he would do if he ever lost Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt Bill shudder and she smiled up at him in the dark as she ran her fingers over the contours of his face, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing," Bill said truthfully as he shook his head, "Nothing at all." He bent forward and feathered kisses along her jaw to her neck. "I have everything that I could ever want."

Elizabeth's fingers traced her husband's muscular chest as she lifted her lips to his and she heard him whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded as she felt his hands begin to wander.

* * *

The small family had fun on their drive to Anaheim. They played travel games, talked and for their listening enjoyment Elizabeth had found a set of three discs that were full of Disney songs. They sang along to Bare Necessities, I am Siamese, I wanna be like you and lots of other great songs.

They got to the Disneyland Hotel in the late afternoon and checked into their suite. There was a room for Bill and Elizabeth, one for Georgie and Anne Marie and David were sharing the third.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging by the pool before they went to Goofy's Kitchen for dinner.

Bill and Elizabeth woke up the following morning to Anne Marie and David jumping on their bed while Anne Marie was singing, "M. I. C. K. E. Y… M. O. U. S. E, Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse." David's small voice didn't have the pronunciation quite right but it was apparent to all what he was singing.

Bill groaned and pulled Elizabeth close, "I think that our children are trying to give us the not so subtle hint that they want us to get up."

Bill went to wake Georgie while Elizabeth took her shower and got dressed. When he got back and found her dressed, he frowned and wrapped his arms around her from the back, "Darn, I was hoping that I could take a shower with you."

Elizabeth teased as she turned to face her husband, "I guess you'll just have to be satisfied with a cold lonely shower." She arched her eyebrows before she slapped him on the bottom and said, "You had better go get your shower before we are interrupted by a couple very excited children.

"Georgie's getting them dressed," Bill winked, "We have a few minutes."

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side, "We need more than a few minutes to love each other." She had a smirk on her lips as she kissed him on the side of his mouth.

Bill groaned, "You do know what I like, my lovely Elizabeth." He sighed as he slowly released her, "But you're right."

While Bill was showering, Elizabeth went to help Georgie get the children dressed and fed.

* * *

The family's first stop upon entering the park after taking a stroll down Main Street U.S.A was to catch the Disneyland Railroad to Mickey's Toontown. Bill, Elizabeth and Georgie watched as Anne Marie took David into Chip 'n Dale Treehouse.

After a couple hours of watching the kids play in Toontown, Georgie got a little bored, "Bill, do you want to come with and go on some more adult rides?" She smiled, "You know my favorites are Star Tours and Space Mountain."

Bill looked at Elizabeth, "Would you be okay with the kids if I were go with Georgie?"

"Sure, no problem," Elizabeth kissed her husband, "Go have some fun and we'll meet you in Tomorrowland at noon to have some lunch.

Just before noon, Elizabeth was finally able to pry the kids away from all of the fun they were having at Goofy's Playhouse and Gadget's Go Coaster.

"That's was so much fun." Anne Marie chattered non-stop about all the exciting things that she had experienced. They caught the Disneyland Railroad back to Tomorrowland where there were to meet Georgie and Bill.

While they were waiting for Bill and Georgie the kids were kept entertained with a show in the plaza. Anne Marie was an outgoing, charismatic girl and she found a friend very quickly as they were watching the show.

Elizabeth had to laugh as she watched while the little girl grabbed a cute little boy with blonde hair by the hand and drag him towards her.

As she approached Elizabeth, Anne Marie said, "This is my new boyfriend, Eric."

Elizabeth let out a laugh as she realized that Anne Marie was even more like Bill than she thought. Her mind wandered back to the time when Bill had decided that he wanted her in his life and nothing would deter him from that path once he had made up his mind.

"It looks like we'll soon be related." A blonde gentleman near Elizabeth said with a smile before he offered her his hand, "I'm Scott and Eric is my son."

Elizabeth shook his hand, "I'm Elizabeth Darcy and this is my daughter Anne Marie and my son David."

Bill hurried to find his wife with Georgie right behind him. He was frustrated because the line for Star Tours had been huge and they were late meeting Elizabeth and the kids.

The relief that he felt when he saw Elizabeth through the crowd was tangible. He stopped abruptly when he saw Elizabeth talking animatedly with an attractive blonde-haired man. He couldn't stop the flare of jealousy that shot through him at the sight.

He strolled up to Elizabeth grabbed her around the waist and turned her around as he pressed his demanding lips against hers in a kiss the left them both breathless and wanting more.

He raised his head and whispered with desire in his voice, "I missed you."

"I couldn't tell." Elizabeth said smugly.

Bill kept his arm possessively around Elizabeth's waist when he turned to stare belligerently at the man who had been talking to his wife.

"Bill," Elizabeth introduced them, "This is Scott and his son Eric is Anne Marie's latest conquest."

Her husband did not relax his fierce stance as he looked at the other man, "I'm Bill Darcy, Elizabeth's husband."

"It's nice to meet you." The man held out his hand to Bill and he took it reluctantly.

Georgie felt the tension in the air and tried to defuse the animosity, "Elizabeth, you should go on Space Mountain it is so much fun, I will stay with the kids while you go on the ride."

"We were talking about that earlier and it sounds like fun." Scott said with a grin, "I could go with you if this nice young lady wouldn't mind watching Eric for me as well."

"I will take my wife on Space Mountain." Bill growled with impatience as he pulled her toward the ride and away from the man.

When they were standing in line for the ride, Elizabeth turned to her husband and demanded, "What the hell was all of that about?"

"I didn't like the way he was flirting with you." Bill admitted with a frown.

"He was just being friendly." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "There was no reason for you to be jealous."

Elizabeth saw the tense way that Bill was holding himself and placed her hand within his, "Why did this bother you so much."

"He reminded me of someone I once knew."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked as she moved closer to Bill and put her arms around his neck.

"The man that my wife, Sarah ran away with." Bill admitted, "He was my best friend from college, George Wickham." He closed his eyes, "He was the guy that everyone loved in school. He was good-looking, charming and had an easy going personality that made him a favorite where ever he went." He pulled Elizabeth tight to his body, "I know I was just being stupid but for a moment I had an irrational feeling that I could lose you."

"Bill," Elizabeth stood on her toes and placed her lips to his, "There is no way that you could ever lose me. You and the children are my life and I love you."

"I know." Bill said sheepishly, "But I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me too."

"You have nothing to worry about." Elizabeth said with a blush as she looked around Bill and saw that the line had moved away from them and everyone in the line behind them were staring, "Let's go have some fun."

"I'm all for that." Bill said as his eyes glinted suggestively.

"Not that sort of fun." Elizabeth said with a blush as she threw her arm around him and they ran to catch up with the rest of the line.

The rest of the week went by in a whirlwind of activity. Bill, Elizabeth and Georgie took the children to Universal Studios, Knots Berry Farm, Soak City and they even spent the day in San Diego at Sea World. They had dinner at Medieval Knights and spent a lot of time at Disneyland and Disney's California Adventure Park.

* * *

Elizabeth and Bill found some private time on the drive back when the kids and Georgie fell asleep on the drive home. When they pulled into the driveway, Elizabeth woke up Georgie before she carried David into the house and put him to bed. Bill carried in Anne Marie before he went back to get their luggage.

After Bill and Elizabeth had unpacked, they made their way to living room. Bill picked out a movie he knew that they wanted to see and he settled Elizabeth against him as they watched the movie.

When the doorbell rang, Bill and Elizabeth looked at each other in confusion before Elizabeth walked to the door and opened it. Her face turned white as she saw who was at the door.

"Lydia," Elizabeth asked in a strained voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son." Lydia answered.

**_

* * *

_**

For those of you who are (like me) addicted and obsessed with fan fiction there is a place on facebook just for you. Go search for

FanFicAholics Anon- Where Obsession Never Sleeps!

Hope to see you there.

**_Tina Marie_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it has been a while since this has been updated. I have been slammed with R/L. I hate when things interfer with my writing. I will update all of my stories as fast as I can but with everything that I have on my plate right now it may be a little slow. I want to know how much I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and I love to read what you think of my stories. I also appreciate those of you who have added alerts and favorites.**

**I will do my best and will upload as soon as each chapter is done.**

**Thank You,**

**Tina Marie**

Elizabeth looked at her sister with incredulity, "What the hell do you mean that you're here to see David." She glanced at the clock, "Damn, Lydia David is in bed sleeping, you should know better than that."

Lydia glared at her sister as she stepped toward her with fists clenched into tight balls, "I don't give a damn if he is sleeping or not, he's my son and I want to see him now."

Bill stepped in between the two women to protect his wife, "Why don't you come back tomorrow at a more reasonable hour?"

"I'm not coming back at a reasonable hour." Lydia shouted in a slightly slurred voice, "I want to damn well see my son right now." Lydia tried to move around Bill and she shouted even louder, "If you won't get him for me, I'll just have to find him myself."

Bill caught her by the shoulders as he smelled alcohol on her breath and saw the redness in her eyes, "You've been drinking and there is no way that we are going to allow you to see David."

"You have no right to keep me from my son!" Lydia roared, "I am his mother."

"We're his legal guardians and we have every right to decide what's best for David." Elizabeth said as Lydia tried to get away from Bill, "You abandoned him and the court awarded us custody."

"Mommy, Daddy, what is all of the shouting?" The question came from a very tired Anne Marie who rubbed her eyes with one hand while the other was holding David's hand, "It woke David up and he was crying."

Lydia managed to drop to her knees, "My son, come to Mommy, darling."

David looked at the woman in confusion as he dropped Anne Marie's hand and ran toward the adults, "Mommy."

Lydia looked up at the Darcy's and snarled, "See he still loves his Mommy." She opened her arms wide to embrace her son.

David stopped when he reached Elizabeth and opened his arms wide as he looked up into her face, "Mommy."

Elizabeth wasted no time as she bent to take him into her arms and brushed his cheek with hers, "Lydia, please leave you've caused enough trouble for one night."

David clung to Elizabeth as Lydia shot angry daggers at her sister. She got to her feet and attempted to take David out of Elizabeth's arms, "NO!" David shouted as he buried his head in Elizabeth's neck and cried, "Mommy."

"Sweetheart," A masculine voice from the doorway and everyone turned to face the sound, "Why don't we come back tomorrow and you will be able to visit with young David here to your heart's content."

"Wickham," A snarl ripped through Bill's clenched teeth as he took in the appearance of the blonde haired man who was standing nonchalantly in the entryway of his home.

"Do you two know each other?" Lydia asked as she stumbled her way toward the newcomer.

"Darcy," George Wickham said pleasantly, "It's been a long time since we last met. What a pleasure to see you again." He glanced to Elizabeth holding David and looked down at Anne Marie, "What a beautiful family you have, Darcy." His eyes lingered on Anne Marie, "This must be Sarah's daughter; Anne Marie isn't it?" He smiled down at her, "You are even more beautiful than your mother."

Anne Marie hid behind Elizabeth as dark clouds of fury raged across Bill's face, "Get out of my house and get away from my family."

George's eyes scanned the room and settled on Bill, "We'll leave for now but we will be back." He grinned easily, "You have my word on that." He moved to wrap his arms around Lydia but turned for a moment to whisper into Elizabeth's ear, "You are a beautiful woman and I can't wait to get to know you better." His eyes roamed languidly over her body and his voice was suggestive.

Elizabeth took a step back and Bill's anger rose, "I won't tell you again to get out of my house."

"I'm going, I'm going." Wickham said with a smile as he led Lydia to the door before he turned and shot a lecherous look at Elizabeth, "We'll be back and I'm so looking forward to getting to know your lovely family better, Darcy."

Once they had left, Anne Marie found her voice, "Who was that man, Daddy? I didn't like him." She looked up at her father, "Did he really know my mother?"

Bill just looked at his daughter for a moment before he smiled, "It's after your bedtime Anne Marie, so why don't you go get in bed and we will come read you a story as soon as we get David back to bed."

"Okay, Daddy." She answered and her eyes lit up as she ran down the hall to her bedroom.

Bill and Elizabeth just looked at each other as they got David back to sleep. When they got to Anne Marie's room she was ready with the book she wanted them to read. They took turns reading until the young girl had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

As they walked back down the hall to their bedroom, Elizabeth said, "That was him, wasn't it, the man that Sarah ran away with."

Bill nodded his head as he confirmed, "Yes, she was in a car accident a few months after she left and was killed as the car plunged down a cliff." Bill opened the door to their bedroom and ushered Elizabeth inside, "The police called me because I was still legally her husband and when I saw the scene of the accident…" His voice cracked with emotion, "It was awful and they had to identify her by dental records because there wasn't much left of her left."

"That's horrible."

"What was even worse was that when I started to get her affairs in order," Bill said as he closed his eyes, "all of her bank accounts had been drained and her safe deposit box was empty. She had taken all of her jewelry with her and there were many expensive pieces." When he opened his eyes, Bill saw the confusion in his wife's eyes, "Sarah was wealthy in her own right as her family had money. She was entitled to the money that had been held in trust for her upon our marriage." Bill straightened as he sat on the edge of the bed, "There was no way that she could have gone through all of her money in those few months unless she was giving Wickham money." He slid into bed beside Elizabeth, "I had always suspected that he had a gambling problem even when we were in college."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side as she looked at her husband, "Well then I don't understand what he could possibly want with Lydia because she certainly doesn't have any money."

Bill sighed, "Lydia is exactly the kind of girl that Wickham has always preferred." He pulled Elizabeth to him, "I've always suspected that his only interest in Sarah was her money and with the amount that he must have gotten from her, he's probably been living on it for all of these years."

"When you discovered the money missing, why didn't the police investigate her death?" Elizabeth asked.

"She had transferred all of the money into joint accounts held with Wickham and he was a signer on her safe deposit box." Bill answered, "The police could do nothing because the money was technically his when Sarah died."

"Well shouldn't the police have considered the money as motive for her death?"

"They didn't see it that way as the accounts were in his name as well as hers." Bill explained, "The money was his to do with whatever he wished."

Elizabeth looked at her husband and saw the exhaustion, "It's been a long emotional day; we should probably get some sleep."

Bill's voice was husky when he answered, "Elizabeth, I need you."

He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. She opened herself up to him body and soul as they slaked their desire for each other long into the night.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful Sunday and after breakfast, Bill and Elizabeth decided to take the kids to the park. They walked the short distance and the kids were playing on the playground toys when Elizabeth got a phone call from Lydia.

"Where are you?" Lydia demanded, "We're at your house and no one is here."

"We're at the park, you can come visit with David here if you would like." Elizabeth said before she gave her sister directions.

When she got off the phone, Elizabeth explained to Bill, "I thought it would be better for her to see David here in a public place with witnesses."

Bill kissed his wife, "You're right, of course."

Fifteen minutes later, Lydia and Wickham pulled up in a car and as they got out. Lydia saw David across the playground; she rushed forward and scooped him up in her arms.

"My darling," Lydia crooned as David struggled to get down, "I've missed you so much." She kissed his cheek, "Have you missed Mommy?"

"Mommy," David reached out his arms toward Elizabeth and she lifted him from Lydia's arms.

"Why don't we go sit down over there?" Elizabeth pointed to one of the picnic tables near the playground. Lydia nodded her head and followed her sister.

Lydia glared at Elizabeth as she crooned softly to David, "What have you done to my son?" She demanded, "Why doesn't he want to come to me anymore? What lies have you told him about me?"

"I haven't done anything and I certainly don't tell him lies about you." Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes and when she looked down at David she saw that he was staring at Anne Marie, "If you want to go play with Anne Marie, you may."

David slid down off her lap and ran as fast as his little legs could take him back to his sister. Lydia's face softened momentarily as she watched the interaction between her son and the little girl.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Lydia asked as she turned to Elizabeth.

"Yes, as far as he's concerned, she's his big sister and he loves her."

Lydia watched her son for a few more minutes before she turned to her sister, "So you're married to Bill Darcy now." Anger was etched on Lydia's face, "You're so high and mighty now that you have a rich husband but you're not any better than me." Lydia pulled out a white envelope from her pocket, "How dare you send me this." Her voice rose as she looked at Elizabeth, "I gave David to you, not to him." She pointed to Bill before she pulled out a sheet of paper from the envelope, "This says that Mr. and Mrs. William Darcy want me to release my parental rights so that they can adopt my child." She glanced over at Wickham who was standing nearby, "George says it's not right and he wants to go to court so that we can get custody of David."

There was shock in Elizabeth face as she took in Lydia's words, "Lydia you can't do that. David is happy with us and we're a family."

"He's my child," Lydia said stubbornly, "and George wants him."

"Georgie wants him," Elizabeth stuttered, "But I thought you said that he didn't want kids."

"He didn't." Lydia confirmed, "But he thinks it would be a good idea if we were to sue for custody of David."

Elizabeth has an epiphany as she looked from her sister to the letter on the table, "Did he see this letter before he changed his mind?" Elizabeth asked as she touched the paper with her finger, "Did he know that Bill and were married before he decided that he wanted you to sue for custody of David?"

"Yes," Lydia answered, "But what difference does that make."

"It makes all the difference in the world." Elizabeth said as she jumped up from the table and ran to Bill who was with the children.

"Elizabeth what is it?" Bill asked with concern as he looked towards Lydia and Wickham.

"Bill, Lydia wants to sue for custody of David because that's what Wickham wants." All of the color drained from Bill's face, "He knew that we were married before he told Lydia to sue us for custody." Comprehension dawned on her husband's face, "I believe that Wickham thinks he can get money out of us."

An angry fire lit up Bill's eyes, "I think you're right." Elizabeth watched as her husband stalked off to pull Wickham aside.

"What the hell are you playing out?" Bill ground out the words to the man he despised, "How much is it going to cost me?"

"Oh, I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about?" Wickham smiled pleasantly at Bill as he leered at Elizabeth before he whispered in Bill's ear, "But I'm going to have fun playing with your beautiful wife and your lovely family." Wickham chuckled darkly, "Wouldn't it be fun if I ended up with everything you love."

"Get away from my family, you bastard," Will spat the words with an angry vehemence, "and don't you ever come near us again."

Wickham smiled even more broadly as he said quietly, "You know I can't promise that." Wickham strolled over to Lydia and walked her back to their car.

Bill watched until the car pulled out of the parking lot and Elizabeth was at his side in an instant, "What did he say to you?"

"He wants to take everyone I love." Bill said as he squeezed his eyes closed in pain.

"Bill, I love you and the kids love you." Elizabeth assured him, "Nothing like that will ever happen."

"I know." Bill said as he looked into her eyes, "But…"

"No buts." Elizabeth said as she tugged on his arm, "Let's go play with our children."

Bill nodded his head as he followed Elizabeth. They stayed in the park for a few hours as they played with the kids. When they walked home, Elizabeth noticed that Bill had been very quiet and it concerned her.

Bill couldn't get Wickham's words out of his head and they seemed to play on an endless loop, "_Wouldn't it be fun if I ended up with everything you love."_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: I'm sure that most of you think that I've disappeared off the face of the earth. But I haven't. R/L have just kicked my butt and taken all of time. Everybody wants something from me right now and I didn't have much time to right. Plus when I did have a free moment I found my creative mind blocked. Hopefully that is over now. I will be updating all of my stories._**

**_Thank you for your support and patience._**

**_Tina Marie_**

The first day of school was hectic in the Darcy house as Elizabeth was starting her new job as a teacher and it was also Anne Marie's first day of kindergarten. Anne Marie was so excited to start school that she had barely slept the night before.

Anne Marie had decided to wear a pretty pink dress for the first day of school and was seated in the kitchen waiting for Elizabeth when she emerged from the bedroom with David in her arms.

"Mommy," Anne Marie shouted as she rushed over to Elizabeth and threw her arms around her, "I'm going to school."

Elizabeth smiled indulgently at her, "You are such as grown up young lady that I hardly recognize you anymore," She sat David down on the ground next to his big sister, "but I'm sure that David is going to miss you terribly today."

Anne Marie patted David on the head like a good dog, "I'll miss him too."

Bill came into the room damp from his shower while he finished up a call. He smiled at Elizabeth as he pulled her into his arms with a kiss, "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thank you, my kind husband."

The doorbell rang, "Barbara's here." Bill said as he walked to the door to let her into the room.

After greetings were exchanged, Barbara took a moment to examine Anne Marie, "You look very pretty for your first day of school."

"Yes I do." Anne Marie said with no false modesty.

With a smile and a hug, Barbara turned to Elizabeth, "Now just to get this straight, I am to pick up Anne Marie at 12:30 in front of the school, is that correct?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there as soon as class is over."

Elizabeth and Anne Marie collected their things and Bill walked them to the car. Once he had strapped Anne Marie into her car seat, Bill turned back to his wife, "What time will you be home?"

"I'm not entirely sure but my best guess is that I will be home about 3:30 or so."

Bill looked down at his wife with the love he felt for her on display in his eyes, "I should be home by six." Bill looked more closely at Elizabeth and saw her rocking from side to side, "Don't be nervous, you will do great."

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth sighed before she got into the car and drove to her first day as a teacher.

They arrived at the school a few minutes early and Elizabeth dropped Anne Marie off at Mrs. Whitehead's kindergarten class and introduced herself before going to her own classroom.

The morning went by in a flash and when the class was dismissed she filed out into the hall with the rest of the teachers.

"Mommy," She heard Anne Marie shout before the blur of pink threw herself into Elizabeth's arms. After a few minutes, she released Elizabeth and turned to her new friends, "This is my new mommy. She married my Daddy and I'm going to have a baby sister for Christmas."

Mrs. Whitehead approached, "She has a great deal of energy and has a tendency to say what she thinks all of the time."

"That is very true." Elizabeth smiled, "She is very much like her father."

"You look great for being 5 months pregnant." Mrs. Whitehead commented, "I wouldn't have known if Anne Marie hadn't announced it to the class."

Elizabeth just shook her head, "I'm not pregnant and even if I were there would be no possibility of a Christmas baby." She glanced at her daughter, "That was just something that Anne Marie got into her head before her father and I were even dating and she will not let go of the notion. Like I said, she's like her father and once they have their minds set on something they both are like a dog with a bone."

The teacher looked surprised, "Well I guess it's good that we won't be losing you in a few months."

"Anne Marie," Elizabeth called, "It's time to meet Barbara in the front of the school." She politely excused herself and walked Anne Marie to the car.

The rest of the afternoon flew by for Elizabeth and just after 3:30 she was walking through the front door to be greeted by the children.

Elizabeth looked up from the children for long enough to ask, "Barbara do you think you could stay for a little while so that I can make a few phone calls?"

"Sure, no problem," Barbara said good-naturedly, "Let me just get the rug rats out of your way and take them to the park for a little while." She herded the children out of the house and Elizabeth watched as they disappeared down the road.

Elizabeth walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting and tapping the nightstand with her finger nail. The problem was that she wasn't sure whether she should get herself involved with this or how Bill would feel about it if she did. Finally with determination, she made up her mind and called the police department where Sarah Darcy's accident had taken place and requested the police report taken at the accident site.

Ever since she had met George Wickham, Elizabeth couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was not as it seemed about the accident. It just seemed too convenient that Sarah would die in a car crash and that Wickham would get all of her money.

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth ran to let Barbara and the kids inside the house but when the door flew open she was shocked to see George Wickham standing on the doorstep.

"Mrs. Darcy," Wickham said as he made a slight bow at the waist, "I was hoping that I would find you alone."

"I'm not alone." Elizabeth protested as she tried to block Wickham from the house.

Wickham pushed his way past her and shut the door behind him, "Yes you are," he eyes slid down the length of her body in a knowing appraisal and Elizabeth felt a shiver of disgust run through her, "Bill is on the job site. Your babysitter and the kids have just left and walked to the neighborhood park so I know that you are very much alone."

Elizabeth cringed with horror, "Why are you doing this?"

Wickham laughed mockingly, "You haven't guessed yet."

"Money…" Elizabeth's voice was rough, "You want money from my husband and I."

Wickham's harsh laugh surprised Elizabeth as she backed farther away from him, "I always love to take Darcy's money." Elizabeth had backed herself against the coffee table and Wickham drew close to her, "I have to admit that was all I wanted in the beginning."

As he closed in on her position, Elizabeth ducked and scrambled toward the well-lighted kitchen and Wickham followed her at a leisurely pace, "But when I met you something changed and now all I can think about is you." His eyes closed for a moment, "All I dream about is making love to you."

Elizabeth gasped, "But you're with Lydia and I'm married."

"You don't really believe that I care one iota about your silly twit of a sister do you?" He grabbed Elizabeth's arm, "She was just a means to an end but you're the one I want in my bed and I might even marry you because then I'll have you and Darcy's money too." Elizabeth struggled against him as she felt his hand tighten around her arm like a vice, "Everything I have ever wanted will be mine."

"You're delusional if you ever think that I would leave Bill for you." Elizabeth spat with vehemence, "I love Bill and compared to him you are nothing."

Wickham's voice was low and menacing when he spoke again, "Nobody lives forever, my dear Elizabeth, there is danger everywhere." The darkness disappeared from Wickham's face as he leaned toward Elizabeth, "If I were you, I would not discount my sexual prowess so quickly as I'm sure I can make you scream my name…" His eyes darkened with anticipation as he reveled in her fear, "Over and over again."

Elizabeth in one swift movement wrenched herself out of Wickham's grasp, ran to the door and flung it open and ran straight into her husband's arms. "Bill," She cried with relief.

"I guess you missed…." Bill's light-hearted teasing disappeared on his lips as he saw Wickham coming toward him.

When Wickham walked past the couple, he paused to run a hand along Elizabeth cheek before continuing, "Wonderful wife you have Darcy, quite accommodating and very welcoming." He turned and threw a glance over his shoulder, "Can't wait until she's all mine."

Bill walked toward Wickham with a snarl, "Get out of here and I don't want to see you near my wife ever again."

Wickham chuckled, "Can't guarantee that, old boy, she is just too scrumptious to resist."

After Wickham had left, Bill scooped Elizabeth into his arms and carried to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed and he said in gentle tones, "Are you all right, did he do anything to you?"

In a shaking voice, Elizabeth told Bill everything about her encounter with Wickham.

"Don't worry, darling, I won't let him near you again." Bill cradled her in her arms to comfort her, "He'll never have the chance to hurt you again."

"Bill," Elizabeth cried, "When I said I would never leave you, he said that nobody lives forever." She buried her head in his shoulder, "I'm sure he meant it as a threat to you."

"Elizabeth, don't worry about it," Bill assured her, "Wickham can't do anything to me, I promise." He saw the start of a purple bruise on Elizabeth's arm and he said angrily, "But if I ever run into him again, I will kill him for hurting you."

Bill left Elizabeth only briefly when Barbara returned with the kids and Elizabeth took a hot bath to calm her nerves.

During dinner, Elizabeth tried not to let the fear and worry show on her face as she told her family about her first day at school.

Anne Marie also regaled them with stories from her first day as well.

When Bill and Elizabeth were laying in bed later that night, Elizabeth felt comfort as she was enfolding in her husband's loving arms, "I can't believe that everything is changing, Anne Marie in school and Georgie leaving to go back to college tomorrow. The kids and I are really going to miss her." She stroked her husband's face, "You will too, I'm sure."

"Yes, I will." Bill confirmed, "But we will see her at the holidays."

"You're right." Elizabeth sighed, "I need to look on the bright side." Elizabeth smiled up Bill, "By the way, did I tell you that Anne Marie announced to the entire kindergarten class that I was going to have a baby for Christmas."

Bill groaned, "She will not let that go."

"She's way too much like her father." Elizabeth giggled just before she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here I am once again. This has been a tough chapter that I never thought I would get done. It's been a busy time for me personally as I am a bookkeeper and everybody wants their taxes done now so I've been working every weekend.**

**I hope this will start to explain some things and I'm sure you will see why it had been such a tough chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thanks**

**Tina Marie**

The police report that Elizabeth had ordered arrived on Friday and she sat down to thoroughly read the whole thing on Saturday morning when Bill had to go to the job site to take of some business.

In the report, everything was set out pretty much as Bill had explained the situation to her. Sarah's car had plunged off a cliff and she had been killed instantly. What surprised Elizabeth was the fact that the report mentioned that Sarah's mother had been staying with her for the few days before Sarah's accident.

Elizabeth's hands were shaking as she looked up the phone number for Sarah's mother, Emily Masters.

The doorbell rang before Elizabeth could dial the phone and when she opened the door Elizabeth was surprised to see her sister on the doorstep.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?"

Her sister gave her a petulant little frown as she said, "I was bored," Lydia pouted; "My dear Wickham has business out of town and so left me on my own for the day so I thought I would visit with my favorite sister."

"Lydia," Elizabeth couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "Can't you see what kind of man you have gotten involved with. He is the worst sort of person, a gambler, a liar and he associates with the worst kind of people."

Her sister looked furious, "You don't know what you're talking about, Elizabeth." Lydia shouted, "Just this morning an old friend of George's called who is a detective in Los Angeles, a Detective Saunderson who George has gone to meet with today."

Elizabeth tried to hide the shock that she felt when she heard the name because it was the same name that appeared on the police report as the lead detective on the Sarah Darcy investigation. She quickly set out to sooth Lydia, "I'm so sorry, of course I don't know Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth pointedly looked at the clock, "I'm sorry, Lydia, but I can't talk any longer. I have an appointment that I am late for."

Elizabeth walked her sister to the door and as soon as Lydia was gone, Elizabeth called Mrs. Masters and arranged to visit her within the half hour. She gathered up the children and walked to the car. She drove to the Masters residence which was no more than a half hour away.

Elizabeth was a little nervous as she stood at the door with David on her hip and Anne Marie holding her hand. When Mrs. Masters opened the door there was a moment of shock as the older woman took in the appearance of the young woman in front of her and Sarah's mother swayed slightly on her feet.

Elizabeth reached out a hand to steady her, "Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?"

The older woman was tall and blond with a svelte figure and she accepted Elizabeth's help gratefully, "I think I had better sit down for a minute."

After the woman was settled on a large chair, Elizabeth introduced herself, "I'm Elizabeth Darcy and I spoke to you on the phone earlier."

The woman stared at her critically, "So you are Bill Darcy's wife."

"Yes, we've been married for a little less than a month."

"I'm sorry about my reaction on the porch," The older woman explained, "But for a moment I thought my daughter Sarah had come back from the dead. You look so much like her that I'm amazed at the resemblance."

"I have heard that I look like her."

"Darling Anne Marie, come say 'hi' to grandma." Emily motioned to her granddaughter and Anne Marie didn't waste any time as she crawled onto her grandmother's lap and the other woman looked down at Anne Marie with tender affection.

David squirmed to get down so Elizabeth sat him down on his feet but shyness overwhelmed him and he stood peeking out from behind Elizabeth's legs.

"Who is this handsome young man?" Emily asked as she reached out her hand toward David. He crossed the room and stopped when he had reached out a hand to settle on Emily's knee.

"That's my brother, David." Anne Marie announced imperiously.

Elizabeth smiled but added clarification, "David is my nephew; Bill and I are in the process of adopting him."

Soon the woman was smiling happily as both children where snuggled up against her on her lap, "I'm grateful that you have brought my granddaughter to see me." She ruffled David's hair, "As well as my new grandson, of course."

Elizabeth smiled at the woman indulgently, "I'm happy that I was able to help."

"Bill brings her to see me a few times a year for the holidays but she grows so fast it never seems to be enough." The woman's eyes glistened with emotion, "I lost my daughter to that horrific accident and all I have left of her is this precious child." Her fingers brushed Anne Marie's cheek.

"I would be happy to have you see Anne Marie as much as you would like." Elizabeth's sincerity was evident is her eyes.

"Thank you, my dear; that would make an old woman very happy." Her eyes clouded over in grief, "My late husband and I loved Sarah dearly and we could never say no to her so we spoiled her miserably." Tears flowed down the woman's cheeks, "I know she ended up as a very selfish woman but that never changed the way we felt about her." Her chin quivered as she looked at Elizabeth, "I was devastated when I had found out that she had left her husband and child all those years ago."

Elizabeth listened attentively to every word the woman spoke, "I had gone to Los Angeles to try to talk some sense into her." Emily visibly shuddered, "What I found was more horrible than I could possibly imagine. That man Wickham was living off my daughter, he was taking tens of thousands of dollars from her accounts every day." She shook her head at the memory, "I couldn't allow that man to take advantage of her. I was finally able to get her to see sense and talked her into leaving him. She was going to come back her to live with me for a while until she got on her feet."

"We went to the safe deposit box to get her jewelry and stock certificates." Emily closed her eyes, "Everything was gone, not only the safe deposit box but every account she had was systematically drained of money."

"When Wickham came home, Sarah was distraught as she tried to find out where the money had gone and confronted him." Emily closed her eyes briefly to steady her emotions, "His anger was immediate and volatile as he practically dragged Sarah into the bedroom and when she came back out, she told me she was staying with Wickham and asked if I could give her access to the rest of her trust fund as they needed the money for an investment."

Sarah's mother gulped back the tears before she spoke again, "I thought I was doing the right thing when I refused her for the first time in my life." Her breath sputtered as she dragged air into her lungs, "I thought that he would leave her when she couldn't give him any more money."

"But that didn't work did it?" Elizabeth said quietly.

"No." The older woman took a ragged breath, "He had a plan to get his hands on the rest of Sarah's trust fund."

"What was it?" Elizabeth asked when Emily stopped speaking for a moment.

"He took my daughter to a lawyer friend of his and a new will was drafted for Sarah to sign leaving George Wickham everything." Emily Masters pulled her shoulders back and sat up straight, "What that manipulative, scheming bastard didn't know was that the trust was written so that in the event of her death that the trust would pass directly to Sarah's children or in the event that she did not have children the trust would revert to the estate." The woman closed her eyes, "Sarah knew that he would never get his hands on her trust fund but she didn't enlighten him."

"Oh, my goodness," Elizabeth breathed when the words had left Emily's mouth and she visibly paled.

Anne Marie ran to Elizabeth, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"I'm alright, sweetie." Her eyes lifted to meet Sarah's mother look of concern, "So if I understand this correctly, the trust belongs to Anne Marie now."

"That's correct." She agreed, "But I don't understand why that is a problem."

"Mrs. Masters," Elizabeth's eyes were full of concern, "Mr. Wickham is my sister's boyfriend and they have been going to great lengths to delay our adoption of David." Her voice was full of emotion, "Mr. Wickham has made threats on Bill's life and has blatantly said that he wants me." There was a look of disgust on Elizabeth's face, "He even said that 'he might even marry me' so that he could get Bill's money but now I think he wants access to Sarah's trust fund and is trying to go through me and Bill to get to Anne Marie."

The color drained from Emily's face as she looked at Elizabeth with frightened eyes, "You and Bill have to be very careful because I know that man will not stop short of murder to get what he wants."

"I promise you we'll do everything in our power to keep Anne Marie safe." Elizabeth vowed with steely determination, "I will never let that man have any power over me or her."

"Elizabeth, there is something that you need to know."

"What is it?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side.

"There a couple important things that were left out of the police report." Emily ran a hand through her hair, "Sarah got a call from my phone just before she died and after her death I realized that my phone had gone missing that morning." She shook her head miserably, "I told Detective Saunderson but he just laughed at me and said that just because I was a forgetful old lady who lost my phone didn't mean it had anything to do with Sarah's death."

"Thank you for telling me because it would make sense that Wickham could have used your phone to lure Sarah to the place where she died." Elizabeth's expression was thoughtful, "He wouldn't want to have called her from his phone because it would tie him to her death. It seems reasonable that if it worked for him once it could work again."

"There's also one other thing," Emily's expression was pained, "There was nice young officer who told me that that although it was thought that faulty brakes were the cause of the accident that he had found nothing wrong with the brakes. He had done some checking on his own and found that the brake reservoir had been drained of fluid." Sarah's mother paced back and forth, "He thought it was strange because he found a receipt from a mechanic dated the week before where all the fluids had been checked and topped off. According to the young officer there was no way for all of the fluid to be gone in that length of time and it was his belief that the brake fluid had been manually drained from the car."

"Well why didn't this officer come forward during the investigation?"

"I called a few days later and the officer had been fired for incompetence." Emily sighed, "I tried to find him but he had moved from the area after his dismissal from the police department."

Elizabeth looked at her watch, "Thank you for talking to me and you've given me a lot to think about but it's time for me to leave."

"Thank you for coming." Emily hugged her granddaughter and David, "Please come again soon."

"I will." Elizabeth promised as she took her leave.

During the short car ride home, Elizabeth gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Bill was already home when Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. With a happy grin, he came out to help her get the children out of the car.

As Anne Marie and David ran to the open door of the house, Bill stopped his wife and pulled her into his arms for a kiss, "I've missed you today."

"I missed you too." Elizabeth said as she melted into his arms with a satisfied sigh.

"Did you have fun today?" Bill asked with a smile, "Where did you go?"

"I went to see Sarah's mother." Elizabeth said.

"That was nice of you."

"Our visit was very enlightening." Elizabeth's eyes held meaningful significance as Bill watched her expression change, "I'll tell you all about it later."

After dinner and while the children were watching a movie, Elizabeth took Bill aside and told him what Emily had told her about the investigation.

Bill's eyes were intense when she finished, "So now we finally know what he wants."

"He wants custody of Anne Marie so that he can get the rest of Sarah's trust fund."

"I never knew that she didn't have access to her whole trust fund." Bill admitted, "But I guess the good thing is that it kept Wickham from getting all of her money."

"He's gotten greedy over the years and now he wants your money as well." Elizabeth reminded him as her eyes reflected the fear she felt.

"I will protect all of you." Bill pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head, "We know what his plan is so we can be on guard against it."

"You're right, I'm worrying about nothing."

"What do you say we get the kids to bed early?" Bill asked with sparkling eyes, "I believe an early night would be a benefit to us as well."

"You come up with the best ideas." Elizabeth agreed enthusiastically.

"If I grab one, you can grab the other." Bill picked up his daughter and shuffled her off to bed

"You've got a deal." Elizabeth picked up David and headed toward the bedroom.

After putting Anne Marie to bed and read her a story, Bill climbed into bed with his wife and he couldn't help but issue a sigh of contentment as he thought of the family that was theirs. _Wickham will never get what is mine, I would die before I'd let that happen._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I have finally been able to break my writers block with this story. I hope you enjoy and I have started writing chapter 21 so that should not be very long in coming._

_Thanks_

_Tina Marie_

Chapter Twenty

The next morning after Elizabeth got the kids up and fed them breakfast, she found Bill in the living room with a man she had never met.

"Elizabeth," Bill smiled as he draped his arm over his wife's shoulders, "This is an old friend of mine, Randall Cole. Randall is a federal agent and I've asked him here off the record to help us set things up to catch Wickham with whatever he is planning."

"I'm going to get Jane to come over and watch Anne Marie and David." Elizabeth said as she dialed her sister's number.

Jane agreed and within fifteen minutes had arrived at the Darcy's house.

"Thank you Jane." Elizabeth hugged her sister.

"Anytime," Jane said with a smile, "I love these kids too."

Elizabeth joined the gentlemen in Bill's office. "Your husband says you have a theory about what Wickham is planning, would you care to enlighten me?" Randall asked.

"I believe Wickham is after Sara's trust fund." Elizabeth answered succinctly, "Five years ago, his plans were foiled by Mrs. Masters and it would be my guess that he thinks the money should be his." Elizabeth picked up the police report from the desk and handed it the FBI agent. "Lydia told me yesterday morning that Wickham is friends with Detective Saunderson. You can see from the report that he was the investigating officer on Sara Darcy's death. I do not believe for one moment that that is a coincidence." Elizabeth took a deep breath, "There are two things that are needed to set this up. First he needs to steal my phone to lure Bill into a dangerous area. He will also have to manually drain the brake fluid from the reservoir to disable the brake system on Bill's truck."

"So you think Bill is the target."

"Yes." Elizabeth agreed.

"You don't think that he might go after Anne Marie?"

"No." Bill and Elizabeth said together.

The couple looked at each other with a smile and Bill finished the thought, "That is not Wickham's style as in that scenario he would actually have to get his hands dirty."

"Wickham will set this up," Elizabeth added, "So that he is nowhere near the scene. He will have to arrange an air tight alibi because he knows he will be investigated by the police."

"Well, I think we know what we have to do." Randall told them efficiently, "I've brought a few surveillance camera's with me. We will put one up in the garage near the cars so that we will know if he does something to either of your cars. We'll set up cameras to watch the driveway and the front door so that you will have clear warning of his approach." He paced the room deep in thought, "But we will need to notify your local police. They should be able to provide you with a decoy cell just like Elizabeth's phone." He turned to Elizabeth, "I would be suspicious of your sister as she has proven that her allegiance is with Wickham. It will be very likely he would send her in to grab the phone so it wouldn't be seen as suspicious behavior."

Randall set up the cameras and showed Elizabeth and Bill how to use the monitor that he set up in Bill's office.

Elizabeth informed Jane of where they were going and after getting her agreement to stay with the kids, it was just a short drive to the police station. Agent Cole requested an interview with the Police Chief and soon the three found themselves seated in front of Police Chief Goulding.

Once Agent Cole made their case, Police Chief Goulding sat there and tapped his pen on his desk, deep in thought, "I have to tell you, I have known George Wickham since he was a teenager and he has always been a punk. He dated my daughter when she was in high school and the sleazy bastard thought he could win me over by kissing my ass." The chief shook his head, "I had been around the worst criminals in the system and this stupid kid didn't think I could see right through his act. What a laugh." He glanced across the table, "Thank God, my daughter wised up and dumped him before he could break her heart." His eyes caught Bill's, "I heard about Mrs. Darcy's death but I had no idea he was involved."

"Not many people did as the police ruled her death an accident." Bill explained to the other man.

"You just tell me what you need and my department will provide it." The chief told Agent Cole, "I would love to be involved in the arrest of that little creep."

Randall Cole explained their plan to the chief and took their leave after he supported the plan wholeheartedly.

* * *

It took the rest of the day to work out the details and by the time Agent Cole had left and the Darcy's tucked the children into bed, the husband and wife were exhausted and emotionally drained.

As Darcy held his wife in his arms in bed, "Elizabeth, I am afraid for your safety." He admitted, "For the first time in my life, I am deliriously happy and I am terrified you will be taken from me."

"My love, Randall and the chief have this all under control," Elizabeth laughed, "All you and I have to do is show up."

"I love you." Bill's throat closed up with emotion, "You and the kids are my life and I will be damned if I'll let anything happen to you."

"The kids and I love you too." Elizabeth smiled, "I am not letting you go this easily."

Both the Darcy's fell into an exhausted but troubled sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth was exhausted when she returned home after school the next Friday. Lydia had called her at work to find out when she would be home. Elizabeth knew the time had come for Wickham to make his move. She had arranged for Jane to pick up David and Elizabeth had dropped off Anne Marie at her place on the way home. She knew Wickham would not make his move until she was alone and so she had organized it that way.

She took a quick shower and was just toweling dry when the doorbell rang so Elizabeth checked the monitor and saw Wickham standing at the front door looking impatient. Elizabeth threw on sweats and a t-shirt before opening the door.

Acting surprised, Elizabeth sputtered, "Mr. Wickham, what are you doing here?"

Wickham looked at Elizabeth with what she was sure he thought was his most charming smile, "I thought it was time you and I talked."

"Talked about what?"

"About Lydia's kid, of course." Wickham sneered.

"What about David?" Elizabeth asked warily.

"You know, Lydia will do anything I say and if you are nice to me, I might be willing to talk Lydia into signing the release of parental rights."

The cell phone rang, "Excuse me I have to get this." Elizabeth said as she stepped away from the door and glanced back surreptitiously, where she saw Wickham step swiftly through the door and closed it behind him.

She had stepped away from Wickham but spoke in a voice just loud enough for Wickham to hear. "Bill darling, where are you? Oh, you are going to be late. That will be fine, I don't have any special plans. I'll see you when you get here."

When she turned, she found Wickham lounging comfortably on the sofa, "So it's started already, you have become a work widow so quickly." He smiled up languidly at Elizabeth, "I could have told you that Darcy's first love is his construction company. Sara always said work came first with her husband."

"You are wasting your time with your attempt to get me to turn away from my husband." Elizabeth said as she sat the phone down on the coffee table.

Wickham stood slowly and walked toward Elizabeth where he sat down on the edge of the coffee table, "Darcy will never be able to hold a woman like you for long. He is too set in his ways and predictable." Wickham sauntered toward the door and he turned around dismissively, "When you're ready to be nice to me, I will think about getting you the release you want."

After Wickham was gone, Elizabeth sighed with relief. She glanced at the coffee table and saw with satisfaction that the phone was gone.

She pulled her cell phone out and texted Bill, 'Snake took the bait.'

* * *

Bill smiled with relief when he got Elizabeth's text. He finished the paperwork he was working on and drove to Jane's and picked up the children.

Anne Marie threw herself into her father's arms. When he looked down, he saw David launch himself onto his foot. Bill bounced the toddler up and down while David giggled.

"Are you ready to go home?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Anne Marie answered before turned to Jane, "We had fun Auntie Jane."

"You're coming back to see me tomorrow morning and we are going to have loads of fun." Jane said as she gave Anne Marie a kiss and picked up David to walk Bill to the car and helped by putting David into his car seat. Bill strapped Anne Marie into her car seat and then got into the driver's side.

"See you tomorrow." Bill called out the window as he pulled away.

Bill put his truck in the garage and helped David and Anne Marie out of the truck. He carried David and Anne Marie took his hand. Bill opened the front door and Elizabeth was waiting for him as she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Mommy, we missed you too." Anne Marie said as her eyes looked up at Elizabeth, "Auntie Jane is fun but not as fun as you are."

Elizabeth bent down and scooped up her daughter, "I saw you both a few hours ago but I missed you too."

Bill threw one arm around Elizabeth and she took David hand. "I love our family." Elizabeth whispered as she kissed her husband.

"There is nothing better in this world than a loving wife and two loving children."

"Mommy, when am I going to get my baby sister?" Anne Marie asked as she tugged on Elizabeth's sleeve.

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth answered with a smile, "But I promise you will be the first to know right after your daddy."

"Okay, but I really want a baby sister." Anne Marie pronounced as Elizabeth hugged her tighter.

"What if you were to have a baby brother, instead?" Elizabeth asked.

Anne Marie looked at David, "I don't need a baby brother; I already have one of those."

Both Bill and Elizabeth laughed with amusement at the girls words.

"We'd better get some dinner." Elizabeth grinned, "How about we order pizza?"

"Yeah!" Anne Marie clapped her hands, "I love pizza."

"We know." Bill and Elizabeth said together.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: A lot of you have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time. I have been blocked because this was a logistics nightmare to plot out. I think you will understand why. I have left you with a cliffhanger but I am working on the next chapter and expect to get it uploaded soon._

_Thanks_

_Tina Marie_

Chapter Twenty-One

Elizabeth read David and Anne Marie a story before bed while Bill went to the office and arranged a three-way call with Police Chief Goulding and Randall Cole.

He watched the monitors as they spoke, "The plan went off just as you set it up. Elizabeth texted me from the decoy phone when Wickham arrived. I called her and she allowed Wickham to follow her into the house." Bill grinned, "She set the phone down and Wickham took the bait and the phone."

"Once he turns on the phone, we will be able to track him with GPS. In the meantime, we will monitor the garage from the camera and I would be surprised if Wickham did not show up tonight to drain the brake fluid."

"I am stationed at the end of the driveway just in case anything goes wrong." Randall said.

"My men are on alert and ready to move in when you give us the signal." The police chief told them, "How do you think he will lure Mrs. Darcy away from the house?"

"Elizabeth has arranged for her sister Jane to watch the children tomorrow and we are expecting Lydia to show up here on Wickham's orders with an excuse to get Elizabeth out of the house." Bill explained, "Elizabeth will text me to let me know where she is and that she is okay."

"Wickham will most likely call you from Elizabeth's phone or text you with some sort of ruse."

"I'll be playing along to lull Wickham into a false sense of security." Bill said to the men.

"Mr. Darcy, you know this could be dangerous." Chief Goulding reminded him, "We have no idea how far Wickham will go to bring his plans to fruition."

"I know." Bill admitted, "But I have to protect Elizabeth and my kids. They mean the world to me and I want to finish this now. I don't want this haunting us in the future."

"Okay, then we are all set to go." Randall said, "All we need is for Wickham to do his thing. Bill's going to coordinate with me and I will coordinate with you chief."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Goulding agreed, "Good luck to you both."

"Thank you." Bill and Randall said together.

"I'll be in touch when we hear something." Randall told him as they finished the phone call.

Elizabeth stood at the door for a moment as they ended the call before Bill turned around and saw her.

Randall tried to be discrete as he gave them some privacy, "I have to make a phone call, if you'll excuse me." He dialed his phone as he left the room.

"I'm scared." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Bill and he enfolded her into his arms as the tears escaped from her eyes.

"Nothing will happen to our family, Elizabeth. I promise you."

"Bill," Elizabeth sobbed, "Anne Marie has already lost one parent and she can't lose another."

"I promise you." Bill vowed, "I will not let Wickham rob me of the life we are meant to have together."

Bill held Elizabeth in his arms until she was strong enough to smile weakly, "I'm sorry I'm being so foolish."

"You're not foolish," Bill assured her, "You're just scared and I am too."

Bill and Elizabeth watched the monitors and just after midnight, Wickham showed up on the screen in the garage. Bill called Randall and let him know before turning his attention to what Wickham was doing.

First Wickham brought in a canister and manually drained the brake fluid from Bill's truck and into the container. They saw him attach something to the front bumper but after that Bill was confused when Wickham spent a great deal of time in the cab of the truck.

Once he had finished, Wickham disappeared from sight of the cameras. After enough time had passed, Bill called Randall and he came up to the house to watch the tape.

"Wickham didn't come in the front driveway so he must have parked around back and gained entrance from that direction." Randall said after he had watched all of the footage and found Wickham only appeared on the garage camera.

Randall looked at the Darcy's, "You two are dead on your feet and you will have a long day tomorrow so why don't you go off to bed and I will put Chief Goulding on alert."

"Thanks." Bill murmured as he led Elizabeth off to bed.

After their late night, the couple slept in the next morning. Bill received an emergency call from the alarm company that someone had broken into the office on the jobsite and they needed Bill to come to the site.

Bill woke Elizabeth with a kiss, "I'm going to take care of this and I will be back in a little while."

"Bill this could be Wickham getting you out of the house." Elizabeth reminded him.

"I know and I will be careful." Bill dressed quickly, "You will know if Lydia shows up this morning to get you out of the house."

Elizabeth's heart was racing with fear, "Bill, be careful."

"I will be careful, I promise, but you know I have to do this." Bill agreed, "See you in a little while."

"Goodbye." Elizabeth turned away from Bill and snuggled into the covers so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes, "I love you." She said under her breath as the door closed behind her husband.

Just as predicted, Lydia showed up on the Darcy's doorstep a few minutes later.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"George dumped me." Lydia said without preamble, "He said there was too much drama in my life and he had to free himself of the drama and me."

"Lydia, I'm sorry." Elizabeth moved toward the kitchen, "I know how much you cared about him. Let me get you a cup of coffee."

"No, I don't want coffee." Lydia paced the room, "Remember when I was a kid, you would take me the movies to cheer me up." Lydia said eagerly, "Why don't we go to the movies."

"Lydia, it's only 10:00 am, it's too early to go to a movie." Elizabeth protested.

"There's a screening of my favorite Pride and Prejudice movie and it starts in just over a half-hour." Lydia countered, "I've already checked the time. Come on the kids are at Jane's so when will we get another opportunity for sister bounding."

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed reluctantly.

"Come on, Sis." Lydia rushed, "Get dressed, grab your purse and cell phone and let's go."

"I lost my cell phone." Elizabeth said as if confiding in her sister, "I haven't had time to get it replaced yet."

"No worry's, we'll be in a theatre and you're not allowed to have a cell phone on anyway."

"Let me get a quick shower." Elizabeth said with a smile, "It'll wake me up."

Elizabeth grabbed her clothes and her cell as she went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and sent Bill a short text. Just moments later she got a text back saying that there was no break in and the call had been just a ruse to get him away from the house.

When Elizabeth came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she was freshly showered and dressed. She said, "I'd better call Bill and let him know where we're going to be so he doesn't worry."

"We don't have time." Lydia insisted as she grabbed her sister's hand, "You can call him from my cell at the theatre. Let's go."

She tugged on Elizabeth's hand and led her from the room. They arrived at the theatre just minutes before the movie was starting.

"Lydia, I need to borrow your cell phone for a minute to call Bill."

Lydia pulled a phone from her pocket, "Damn, I forgot to charge my phone last night and it's dead."

Bill waited impatiently in his car for the alarm company to get back to him. He'd already checked the office and found no signs of a break in.

Bill's phone rang and he saw the phone number for the decoy phone and he sighed as he said aloud, "It's showtime!"

He answered the phone, "Elizabeth?"

"No this Patrolman Denny," The voice at the other end of the phone said, "Your wife, Elizabeth Darcy has been involved in an accident on Hwy 29 going toward Lake County. She has sustained life-threatening injuries and has been air-lifted to St. Helena Hospital in Clearlake. She has been asking for you and we have reason to believe, she may not have long to live."

"I will be there as soon as possible." Bill's heart raced with fear even though he knew this wasn't the truth but just the thought of Elizabeth laying dying in a hospital was horrific for him to contemplate.

He texted Elizabeth and hoped that he would receive a response to alleviate his fears.

Elizabeth felt the vibration as she received a text. She tried to find a moment to read and respond but Lydia was keeping a watchful eye on her and never gave her an opportunity.

Bill made it to the Calistoga in record time and he turned left onto Hwy 29. He saw a car parked along a pull off and was at once suspicious. He began the an extremely dangerous part of the drive as he started up the twisting, turning road that went high into the mountains before coming back down on the other side.

Wickham watched as Bill drove past his car on Hwy 29. As the car passed he pulled out an electronic device to override and jam the electronic mechanisms on Darcy's truck. He was dressed in a police uniform provided to him by Saunderson. After Darcy passed he used police barricades to block off the entrance to the mountainous road.

He called Saunderson, "He's heading your way, are you all set."

"Yes, I've had the roadway barricaded on the Lake County side and am being provided assistance by the Lake County Sheriff's department." Detective Saunderson explained, "I went with our story about the fatal car accident and they are providing traffic control. I have my car blocking the roadway and I have just laid down the spike track. I can assure you, Darcy will not survive."

"You'd better be true to your word, Saunderson because you know I have enough on you to send you to prison for the rest of your life without the possibility of parole."

"I said I'm taking care of Darcy and I will." Saunderson's rage was barely controlled.

After the phone call had ended; Wickham started his car and drove back towards Concord. Now that Darcy's fate was sealed, it was time for him to execute the final phase of his plan.

The first thing Bill Darcy saw as he approached the zenith of the mountain was a large nondescript car blocking the roadway. He pumped his brakes and the truck slowed slightly. To his horror, he felt the truck run over something and as his tires were punctured, he heard with sickening finality multiple bangs as he lost control of the truck.

His truck headed for the cliff as he tried one last time to get the truck stopped and to change direction. He pulled the door handle but it would not open so he clicked the electronic door locks but there was no response. He clicked the button to roll down the windows but the windows were jammed.

Bill willed himself not to panic as he noticed his tool belt on the seat next to him. He grabbed the hammer and smashed out the back window of the cab. He slid through the broken glass until he fell into the bed of the truck. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself out of the truck as the vehicle plummeted over the embankment and rolled end over end down the side of the mountain.

As Bill lay on the ground with the wind knocked out of him, he heard the horrendous sound of crunching metal as his truck was destroyed. It took a minute or two for him to be able to get to his feet. When he did, Bill felt in his pockets for his cell phone and with dawning comprehension, he realized he had laid it on the seat of the truck.

Bill heard a helicopter overhead and looked up in surprise to see a local news chopper.

Saunderson watched with horror as Bill Darcy dove out of the truck bed before it disappeared over the embankment. Further fueling his horror was the fact that the truck did not explode as Wickham assured him it would. The spike track Saunderson had used was imbedded in the back tires of the truck and would be discovered with the investigation into the accident. Wickham had guaranteed to him that the explosive he had planted on the bumper would destroy all of the evidence that this was anything other than a traffic accident.

In full panic mode, Saunderson started his car and gunned the engine as he headed down the mountain towards Calistoga. He tried Wickham's cell phone but there was no answer._ I have to get out of here, Wickham has screwed me!_

Chief Goulding raced up Hwy 29 towards Darcy's location when he spotted the unmarked police unit barreling down the road. Chief Goulding radioed the Napa Sheriff's officers who were waiting at the bottom of the mountain and told them to pick up Detective Saunderson for the attempted murder of William Darcy.

As Chief Goulding reached the summit and saw Darcy, he heard that they had arrested Saunderson.

"Darcy." Goulding started when he saw the blood running down Bill's arms and his ripped clothing, "Are you all right?" The chief said to Bill, "Where's your truck?"

Bill pointed over the side of the ravine, "Down there."

"What the hell happened up here?" The chief demanded, "This was not the plan."

"Saunderson had blocked the road and he had planted spike tracks to blow my tires." Bill shook his head, "Wickham wasn't taking any chances; he wanted me dead."

Chopper 5 News passed over the accident site. "Look down there, isn't that…"

"Damn, I think that's William Darcy's truck," The reporter picked up a pair of binoculars before shouting triumphantly, "Damn, I was right. It has the Darcy Construction logo on the side and Bill Darcy is the only team member who has a dual cab."

"We have an exclusive breaking news story; no one could have survived that crash and this could make my career." The reporter radioed the station and gave them the bulletin.

"Chief, we're getting a call from Napa Sheriff's Department." The dispatcher said to Goulding, "They are asking for confirmation of the death of William Darcy. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them to the run the story." Chief Goulding answered.

Bill was furious, "Why would you confirm such a story?"

"Wickham has eluded capture and I believe that if he thinks you're dead, he will come out of hiding." The chief explained.

"I have to call Elizabeth." Bill demanded, "I lost my cell phone and I need to let her know I'm alive before you announce to the world that I'm dead."

"Bill, I can't let you do that." Goulding shook his head, "You know Wickham's first stop will be to see your wife. Everything will be much more convincing if she thinks even for a second that you've been killed. He has to believe he's won or else he won't show his hand."

Lydia dropped Elizabeth at home after the movie. Elizabeth turned on the television to try to keep her mind occupied. A newsbreak broke into the program and a fresh-faced reporter announced, "Millionaire contractor William Darcy was killed in a horrific car accident earlier today. He is survived by his wife, Elizabeth and daughter Anne Marie…"

"No!" Elizabeth screamed as she dropped to her knees.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Bill, we have to get back to your house and protect Elizabeth, Wickham is there." Chief Goulding said, "Until Wickham is in custody, you will be in protective custody."

"You can't let him hurt her."

I'm sending a detail to the house right now." Goulding assured Bill.

"Thank you, just keep her safe."

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been laying on the floor crying but a pounding on the door finally drug her out of her stupor.

She knew who it was, Wickham come to gloat; her tears flowed freely as a shudder ran through her body. _Oh, Bill._ She picked herself off the floor; she had to see Wickham so she could finish what they started. _Bill… _

Tears were cascading down her cheeks when she opened the door to Wickham. She didn't take the chain off and the door was opened just a crack, "What are you doing here?"

Wickham voice was soft and threatening, "I am concerned about your children."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth demanded as her voice grew stronger.

"My dear Elizabeth," Wickham smiled malevolently, "We can't have a civilized conversation with the door between us." He pulled his leg back and pushed his flattened foot against the door with enough force to break the chain, open the door and send Elizabeth stumbling backwards.

Wickham caught Elizabeth easily by the arm before she fell to the floor and pulled the door shut behind them, "Now that's much better." He grabbed the top of her other arm and pinned her arms to her body as he held her, "Now let me take a look at you." He scoffed, "Are these tears for good ole' Darcy? A beautiful woman like you should not be crying for Darcy because now you have me and I have you."

"You are not even half the man that Bill was, you bastard." Elizabeth eyes flashed, "You will never be worthy of me."

"Oh, my dear Elizabeth," Wickham crooned, "I think you had best reconsider your position because as I told you before, I am concerned about the safety of your children." Wickham cocked his head to the side, "Saunderson is not as gentile as I am and he knows only one way to handle a situation like this one… through violence."

"Stop being coy and tell me what you are talking about." Elizabeth cried with frustration.

"Saunderson at this very moment is at your sister Jane's apartment." Wickham smiled, "Now I personally don't care what he does to your sister…" He gazed at her with a meaningful smile, "It is the children who are my concern. Dear Anne Marie, already like a daughter to me and you know how much I want David as I encouraged Lydia to get custody of him." His eyes widened in mock horror, "I'm sure you don't want any harm to befall those wonderful children."

Elizabeth sobbed quietly as she tried to maintain her composure. She just needed to make him talk, to incriminate himself for both murders. Fresh grief washed over Elizabeth as she tightened her hands into fists. "What do you want from me?" She asked although she was sure she knew the answer.

"We're going to be married, my love." Wickham lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "As soon as we have possession of Darcy's death certificate, you will be free to marry me."

"Why… why would you want to marry a woman, who so obviously hates you?"

"For your money, of course." Wickham answered, "You will have all of good ole' Bill's money and custody of the golden goose, sweet little Anne Marie." Wickham's brow furrowed in thought, "There is no real reason to keep little David, other than to make you happy. If you make me happy with boat loads of money, then I will be willing to make you happy by keeping your nephew David alive."

"Stop it." Elizabeth wailed as she pulled away from his grip, "Don't talk about such things."

Wickham studied Elizabeth for a moment with a lascivious gleam in his eyes, "Of course there will other compensations as well. You are one fine piece of ass." He laughed cruelly, "Lydia told me all about her older sister that vowed to be a virgin until her wedding day." He shook his head, "I don't like virgins so it's just as well that Darcy took you first." He studied her face, "After Darcy's dismal sexual prowess, you must be panting to be bedded by a real man. I can't wait until I have you legs wrapped around me, screaming my name."

Elizabeth shook her head trying to dispel the horrific images, "I don't understand why you hate my husband so much."

"Oh, sweet Elizabeth," Wickham crooned, "Are you in denial, as I'm sure you meant your late husband." His eyes flickered with amusement, "You shouldn't hold out any hope that he is alive because I can assure you that he is good and dead. I should know because I personally watched his truck crash down into the ravine just as I watched Sara's car crash into the ocean." Wickham growled, "I would have had all of the money then if Sara's meddling mother hadn't interfered." Wickham's eyes were far away in a distant place, "Of course, in Sara's case, I had to bludgeon her to death before I pushed her car off that cliff. She begged me to spare her life as she had decided she wanted to live to see her baby grow up." His eyes grew more focused, "What a pathetic little thing she was begging me for her lowly little existence. She had not one ounce of spirit or backbone." His gaze shifted to Elizabeth, "Now you on the other hand, you are not a pathetic creature at all. You will fight me tooth and nail like a feral tiger and I will love every minute of it as you finally surrender."

Elizabeth felt a sense of relief wash over her a she spotted one of Chief Goulding's officers as he silently crossed the room and he moved into position to capture Wickham. She saw him signal others and she drew Wickham's attention back to her as she snarled at Wickham, "I will never let a sick son of a bitch like you touch me, you can count on that as I will fight you until the day I die."

Wickham stepped toward her with a malicious smile, "It will be fun to teach you some respect and I will teach you if it's the last thing you do."

A shot rang out in the room and Elizabeth saw the impact against Wickham's leg as he stumbled and fell to the ground.

Once he was down, officers converged on him as they handcuffed him and dragged him to his feet.

Elizabeth saw Chief Goulding walk across the room and he began to speak, "George Wickham, you are under arrest for the murder of Sara Darcy and the attempted murder of William Darcy. You have the right to…"

The rest of his words blurred out of focus as Elizabeth saw there was a man who walked in behind Chief Goulding and it was Bill.

"BILL!" Elizabeth screamed as she launched herself at her husband, "You're alive." She sobbed uncontrollably, "Bill, you're alive, I thought you were dead."

"I know, I know, Baby, I'm sorry…" Bill cried as he lifted her tight into his arms, "There was nothing I could do."

Elizabeth noticed Wickham's nasty glare as Chief Goulding escorted the handcuffed man out of the room. "Wait a minute, Bill, there's something you need to know." Elizabeth exclaimed in horror as she pulled back from her husband, "Detective Saunderson has Jane and the kids. We have to go get them before he has a chance to harm them."

"Elizabeth, darling." Bill crooned softly, "Everything is alright. Wickham didn't know it but Saunderson was picked up by the police before he ever got off the mountain." Bill cradled her, "He never completed the plan Wickham had set in motion." Bill laughed, "In fact, when Saunderson realized I had lived, he got out of there as quickly as possible."

"Bill," Elizabeth cried, "What the hell happened on that mountain? Tell me!"

"Well, let's just say that Wickham wasn't going to take any chance of me walking away alive."

As Elizabeth got over her shock that Bill was alive, she began to take in his appearance. The cuts on his arms, his ripped clothing, a small gash on his forehead and lastly she noticed that he was favoring his left leg.

"Bill Darcy, you are hurt, let me down."

"Not on my life." Bill laughed, "Now that I have you where I want you."

"Bill Darcy that is not funny."

"I beg to differ with you," Bill smiled and kissed her, "I think it is very funny. Besides there is nothing wrong with me that can't be fixed."

"Bill…"

"Elizabeth, I am fine." Bill winked, "Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing to stop me from taking you to bed and ravishing you."

"I love you with all my heart, Bill Darcy." Elizabeth whispered as tears of relief and joy flowed down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth Darcy, you are the love of my life and my soul mate." Bill said softly, "You are mine forever and I will never let you go." Bill lowered his head, captured his wife's lips and drank deeply of her sweetness. Elizabeth wound her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him passionately.

"See David, when Mommy and Daddy kiss like that it means we will be soon having a baby sister." Anne Marie said loudly as she watched the adults kissing.

Bill reluctantly released Elizabeth's lips when he heard his daughter speak. He lowered Elizabeth lightly to the ground and knelt beside her as they opened their arms wide. Anne Marie and David didn't need any more encouragement as they raced into their parent's arms.

"I guess I am not needed any longer." Jane smiled as she made her way toward the door, "I think I will call Charlie."

Elizabeth winked at Jane as her sister pulled out her cell phone and closed the door behind her.

Jane grinned when she heard Anne Marie ask; "So what about that baby sister?"


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

_Christmas Day_

The doorbell rang and the kids raced to open it. Bill and Elizabeth moved to stand behind them as Bill nodded to Anne Marie that she could open the door. Bill had his arm around Elizabeth's waist and she had her head laid on her husband's shoulder.

"Aunt Jane and Uncle Charlie!" Anne Marie shouted with enthusiasm, "Airplane rides… Airplane rides!" And David joined her with the chant, "Airplane rides…"

"Let your aunt and uncle get in the door and have a seat before you make demands of them." Bill said as he pointed and sent the kids scurrying for the living room where Aunt Jane and Uncle Charlie obligingly gave them airplane rides.

Bill and Elizabeth went to answer the door again as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet arrived with Lydia, Kitty and Mary.

When Mrs. Masters arrived with an armload of presents for the children, the company was complete.

After Elizabeth got the attention of everyone in the room, she began to speak, "This had been a year of many changes." Elizabeth smiled, "Not all of us were able to get together for the Thanksgiving holiday so I thought for this one year, we could go around the room today and give thanks for what we have been given this year."

Charlie stood up with a smile, "I am thankful for meeting Elizabeth and asking her out on a date." Bill glared at him with disgust, "Because if it hadn't been for that fortuitous date, two things would never have happened. First, Bill would have never gotten the balls to ask Elizabeth out and second that Elizabeth would never have introduced to my lovely wife, Jane."

Everyone raised their glasses in response before Jane stood up, "I am thankful for meeting Charlie and I am thankful that we are all here together for Christmas."

Lydia stood up next, "I am thankful to Elizabeth and Bill for taking in David." Tears formed in her eyes, "I am also thankful that Wickham told me the truth when I went to see him in jail, he told me he had only used me to get to Bill and Elizabeth." Tears spilled down her cheeks, "I am also grateful upon reflection of my life to that date, I was given the courage to check myself into rehab."

Kitty and Mary gave what they were thankful for before Mr. Bennet took up the mantle, "I am grateful for my wife and family. I am also grateful we don't have to clean up after Christmas Dinner."

Laughter swept the room as Mrs. Bennet stood to speak. "I am grateful that Lydia found the help she needed." She looked to her second eldest daughter, "I am also grateful that Elizabeth filled me in on a few home truths about her marriage to Bill." She glanced at her grandson, "I thought I knew best at the time when I facilitated and supported the deBourgh's decision to adopt David. I only wanted Elizabeth to make the best marriage possible." She looked into her daughter's eyes, "Elizabeth told me that if it not been for David, she and Bill would have never married."

"It's true." Elizabeth agreed, "I didn't like Bill when I first met him and I would never have sought him out if I hadn't needed a babysitter for David." She smiled at her husband, "We would have never seen each other again."

Bill shook his head, "I hate to disagree with my wife," Bill said, "But I would have sought your company sooner or later." He glared at Bingley, "No matter what Charlie says."

"Darling," Elizabeth took Bill's hand, "That may not have made a difference because I only started to like you when I saw how you interacted with David." She shook her head, "I would never have agreed to go out with you."

Bill laughed, "In that case I would have been up the creek without a paddle."

The room laughed before Emily Masters stood, "I am grateful for Bill and Elizabeth's bravery in facing down Wickham and getting justice for Sara." She smiled at the children, "I am also thankful for my granddaughter and grandson."

Bill stood, "I want to say how thankful I am for my beautiful wife, my lovely daughter and my handsome son." His voice choked as he looked at Lydia, "I am grateful for you, Lydia for David and for doing what you felt was best for him in the end." Bill's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "Some of you may not know this but before she went into rehab, Lydia signed the release of rights paperwork for David so that Elizabeth and I could adopt him." He crossed to his desk, "Elizabeth and I received these a few days ago." He held up some legal documents, "We wanted to wait until the whole family was together before we signed David's official adoption papers."

Elizabeth signed first, handed the pen to Bill so he could sign. He picked up David, "We would like to introduce you all to David Thomas Darcy." Bill smiled at his wife and daughter, "We would also like you all to know that Elizabeth has officially adopted Anne Marie as well."

The small family were all offered hearty congratulations. Elizabeth looked up to see Lydia smiling and she crossed the room to give her sister a big hug, "You made this all possible, I am so proud of you."

Elizabeth addressed her family, "I am thankful that I was able to see Bill for the wonderful man he is, I am grateful to Lydia for David and I am grateful for Anne Marie for pushing me to marry her daddy." Elizabeth moved behind the Christmas tree, pulled out a large present and gave it to her daughter. "We held back one present from Anne Marie when she opened presents this morning as we wanted to tell everyone at once."

Anne Marie ripped into the wrapping a pulled out a life-sized baby doll and smiled. "Thank you for my doll, Mommy and Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Elizabeth said as she hugged Anne Marie, "But that is no ordinary doll, that is a doll used to train people before they have babies. It does everything a real baby does." Elizabeth took Bill's hand, "Because, although it was impossible to give you a baby sister for Christmas, you will have to learn how to help with a baby. I am going to have a baby and sometime in June, your father and I will be giving you either a baby brother or sister."

"Yeah!" Anne Marie shouted, "I want a baby sister not a brother."

Everyone laughed as Elizabeth said, "I'll pass along that request but I'm not promising anything."

"Now since that is out of the way." Bill said, "If I'm not mistaken it is time for Christmas Dinner."

_August 8 – Bill and Elizabeth Darcy's First Anniversary_

"It's difficult to believe that it has been a whole year since our wedding day." Elizabeth said with a sigh as she snuggled next to her husband on the couch.

"I can believe it." Bill said as he pointed to the baby in Elizabeth's arms, "Sara Jane is living proof of the passage of time. She was conceived the day of the accident which was such a beautiful gift from an otherwise traumatic day."

"We were not thinking of birth control that night and it was the perfect way to forget the horror of that day." Elizabeth reached up to stroke her husband's cheek, "Thank you for our vow renewal ceremony, it was beautiful."

"We never did get the traditional wedding day and I wanted to give it to you." Bill kissed her tenderly, "I knew you would never ask, so I just surprised you."

"It was a most wonderful surprise." Elizabeth tilted her head in thought, "I also have to thank Jane and Charlie for taking the kids today so we could have some privacy earlier this afternoon." Elizabeth commented, "Of course, they do need to get some experience with babies since they are going to be parents soon. But with a baby and two active kids they certainly had their hands full today." She smiled, "I am so happy that we've had Georgie around for the summer while she's her college break. Have you noticed she's keeping Anne Marie and David occupied to give us a little private time tonight?"

"I had noticed and both of our sister's are wonderful with the children. I also loved seeing Emily with Sara Jane today." Bill said, "She is thrilled to be her honorary grandmother."

"Yes, that was great and did you see John Lucas and Lydia today?" Elizabeth was thoughtful, "I would have never thought of them together but they are so perfect for each other."

"I know." Bill agreed, "I think we will have another wedding in this family very soon."

"My mother will be in her element if she gets to throw another wedding." Elizabeth stated, "She knows there might not be another for a while as both Mary and Kitty are too focused on college and careers to get married anytime soon."

Bill looked down at his wife of a year and stroked the side of her face, "Elizabeth Darcy, I love you to distraction and I feel blessed for every day I get to spend with you."

"Me too, but who would have thought one trip to the furniture store would have resulted in all of this love."

"I wouldn't have bet on it." Bill said with a smile, "I fought hard against loving you because I thought you were too young but you were everything I needed. I just did not know it at the time but I do now and I will never let you get away from me again. I didn't know that all of the time I was just looking for you."

"Bill Darcy, I love you so much, it's hurts to think of a time when I didn't love you. I will never leave your side."

"I will never let you." Bill grinned wickedly at his wife, "So what do you say we put Sara Jane in her crib and see if we can give Anne Marie a baby brother this time."

"I would say… I would love to make another baby with you Mr. Darcy."

Georgie watched from the hall as Elizabeth and her brother walked into their bedroom toward the nursery and smiled.

Anne Marie came out of her room, "Are Mommy and Daddy going to bed already? What are they doing? I wanted them to read me a story before bedtime."

"Anne Marie, do you know how babies are made?"

"Babies come from lots of kissing and hugging." Anne Marie said with confidence.

"Not exactly." Georgie said as she put an arm around Anne Marie, "I'll read you a bedtime story after I tell you where babies really come from."

"Maybe I should tell Mommy and Daddy I don't want a new baby for Christmas."

"You can tell them later," Georgie led her toward her room, "They are busy right now."

"Babies are a lot of work and I would rather have a pony."


End file.
